


Natural Instincts

by potatomushroom



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomushroom/pseuds/potatomushroom
Summary: 500 years ago, human kind had the most shocking shift in the universe. All men are killed due to an unexplainable pandemic, with only the women to live and survive, a natural phenomenon in the evolution happened.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_ **PLOT:** _   
There is only one person the beautiful rich Omega Irene Bae trusts, it's the purple haired Beta she claims property over, named, Wendy Son. 

What happens when a secret threatens the trust she placed on this Beta?

** \------------------------------- **

Different types of women have evolved and now were parted to 3 different classes… 

** Alphas  **

The women on top of the food chain, they are often found in high ranking positions from leaders, generals, bosses and now have become the patriarch of every household. 

Physical Attributes of Alphas are also described to be stronger than other classes, which can intensify when they are in a rut. 

Each Alphas have a unique musky scent that can even induce heat or arousal for Omegas. 

One more thing that separates them from the rest is that due to evolution Female Alphas have gained the ability to pass down their genes to other women, though Alpha’s themselves can’t bear their own children.

It is said the Alphas have similar anatomy to other women but one thing that is different is that Alphas evolved to have a retractable member that is similar to their extinct forefathers who had penises. 

Think of it as this pen…

Which they can pull or push back in to their own desire…. 

Other than that Alphas feminine looks are describe to be more muscular or androgynous appeal. 

** OMEGA  **

Often called as the most priced and rare type of women in the society that 15% of them only exist. The so called Goddesses and Beautiful beings, they are the ONLY women other than Beta women that can carry a child in their wombs.

Unlike Betas, Omegas can only get pregnant with Alphas, one of the reason they are called “priced and rare” is because when you impregnate an Omega, 98% she will bear a child that is an Alpha which is also posing a problem in the society now as Alpha’s dominate 60% of population, and makes it hard for them to mate with the few Omegas that are available. 

Being an Omega is a double edged sword too, because of this rape, kidnapping and prostitution has sky rocketed, for people would either take advantage of some Omegas or sell them at the highest bidder whether the Omega wants it or not. 

They also don’t go into menstrual cycles, instead they go into Heats. 

** BETA **

Referred to as the “Ordinary Class” for they retained most of the same attributes of the women pre-evolution. They also have Beta women who have retractable members that don’t have Ruts like Alphas, and some Beta women who can reproduce that have menstrual cycles instead of heat. 

Beta women often don’t reproduce with Alphas, for it is said it is too painful to mate with them, while Beta Women with retractable members cannot reproduce with Omega women nor be affected by their scent when they are in heat. 

They have weak scents, but this scent can be proven to be calming for both Alphas and Omegas. 

** TERMINOLOGIES:  **

** Rut **

A Rut is the version of Heat for the Alphas, they become very aggressive, monstrously strong and dominating in their Rut Phase. 

Most of this phase is activated when an Omega is in Heat, and Alphas will seek for an unmarked or unmated Omega to breed. 

** Heat **

** **

The heat is the version of menstruation for Omegas, but instead of pain or blood forming in this period. An Omega will have a phase of only feeling euphoria all over their body, the sweat and scent they make is very alluring for the Alphas. 

In some cases too alluring and dangerous that an Omega must be with a trusted Alpha or locked themselves inside their homes, for they are too vulnerable and unguarded with Alphas at this time, that some can prove to be dangerous and can take advantage of an Omega in Heat. 

** Marking **

Marking is basically a partnership step for an Alpha, Beta or Omega, which makes them bind to each other forever. 

** Slick  **  
Omegas secrete this substance, can also refer to an Omega’s self-lubricant, which can be a lot during their Heat Phase. It is said to be sweet in smell and taste. 

** Knot  **  
A bulb type of thing in an Alpha’s member that swells when they are aroused and keeps them locked inside their Omega during mating which increases the possibility of pregnancy. 

** Suppressants  **

Pertains to condoms, anti-fertility pills and Omega’s anti heat phase pills.

NOTE:  
Some omegaverse have their own diff interpretation of these stuff, this will be mine. 

\-------------------------------------

**THINGS TO KNOW:**

  1. This will be full on MATURE AND TRIGGER WARNING FANFIC 
  2. Omegaverse Trope
  3. Other than the Mature content, I'm actually going to make this as a social classes politics, but I need your opinion if you want me to proceed so that after finishing Man Up Woman, this is one of the fanfics I'm considering to add. 



Special thanks to: 

Clinging for recommending me the fanfic Tempting (Mis)Fortune by Annyeonging (A highly recommended WR omegaverse fanfic to read) in order for me to get an overview how omegaverse works. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


CHAPTER I:

Unhappiest Birthday 

**NOTE:**

**_SAMPLE TEXT_** \- When you see a character talking this way, it means they are speaking a different language.

** GREY MANSION, GREENHOUSE **

A beautiful long curly light brown haired girl wearing a floral cinched waist rose colored dress, which made her looked like an expensive porcelain doll, was walking inside the green glass greenhouse, she was hearing the birds chirping around the garden that surrounded it as her eyes was searching for someone important to her inside this place. 

“Seungwan?” She gently calls for a name she was very familiar with. 

She pouts to herself since she didn’t hear anyone respond, she walks until she reaches the center as she stops to cover her eyes that the sunray from outside kept hitting the little girl, it made her face and hair brighter though. 

She quickly turns around as she hears someone running to enter. 

“Irene! Irene!” A small little purple haired girl excitedly runs to her beautiful long curly brown haired playmate. 

The purple haired girl kept sniffing, for she had some snot that won’t go away, but she didn’t mind since she wanted to show the jar that contained the purple butterfly to Irene. 

“Seungwan, at least wipe your runny nose before you come running to me….by the way…where have you been? I’ve been looking for you, did you play with other girls, again?” Irene the porcelain doll looking girl gently spoke to the girl who we now know as, Seungwan.

She uses a handkerchief to wipe the nose of her bit smaller playmate. 

“No! No! Look! I caught a purple butterfly! In your favorite purple color too! Like my hair!”” The little girl that Irene wiped the snot for, now giggled and shakes the bottle to Irene. 

“Yahhhh, don’t do that…a butterfly shouldn’t be kept in a cage, since their natural way of life is to be outside…” Irene now takes the bottle and opens it. 

Seungwan who still kept sniffing, frowns at her playmate. 

“You’re so uncool, you take things way too seriously.” The smaller little girl pouts at Irene, who just freed the purple little butterfly. 

The purple butterfly now flies away and the two little girl just stare at it, as she now enjoys her liberation. 

The long curly brown haired girl notice and giggle at the sight of her cute little smaller playmate pouting at her, and now pinches her cute cheeks. 

“I’m sorry…I know how you work hard to catch it, so thank you for being so excited to show it to me. It’s so pretty like you Seungwan.” Irene smiled at her. 

“Me p-pretty!? No, no! YOU are the one who’s pretty! A lowlife like me would never compare to you!” The purple haired little girl now shakes her head and giggles. 

Irene didn’t like how her playmate criticized herself, she walked closer to the little girl and now touches her unique purple hair. 

“You’re not a lowlife Seungwan, and even if you were, is that the only the reason why you can’t be beautiful too?” The gentle voice of the porcelain doll looking girl now asks. 

The much more innocent Seungwan didn’t understand what Irene was trying to convey, and now changes the topic. 

“Irene…what do you want to be when you grow up?” 

She was shock at the question pose to her by her little playmate, but 11 year old Irene knew her answer, it was always what she dreams of becoming. 

After all, women are all the same until they hit their puberty by age 16… 

“I just want to live an honest life…and also…not to be an Omega I hope.” Irene tells it with such seriousness with her bunny doe eyes. 

Seungwan the more innocent one titled her head in wonder, Irene’s hands were still on the 10 year old girl’s purple hair. 

“But you can’t choose if you become an Alpha, Omega or Beta, Irene…they said even when you pray hard to the Goddesses, once you hit your puberty…that class will be your whole identity…forever.” Little Seungwan tells her. 

“I know, but I certainly HOPE….I won’t be.” The beautiful long curly brown haired little girl bit her lip. 

She was so sad as she expressed it that Seungwan wanted to cheer her up as soon as possible. 

“Oh! Irene! I made a friend a while ago, she’s the daughter of one of the maids too! If you want we can invite her to play with us and-“ The purple haired girl suddenly stopped as she realized she was not supposed to say that to Irene. 

It made little Irene stop caressing the beautiful shiny purple hair of Seungwan and now starts walking back to the mansion.

“Irene wait!” Seungwan now catches up to her. 

But the light curly brown haired girl didn’t even stop and just ignored the other little girl who was trying to explain herself. 

“I…I’m sorry, I lied when I said no, I wasn’t playing with another girl…but I ran as fast as I can here, since I only went with her to the other side of the mansion’s gardens in order to catch that beautiful butterfly…for you.” The purple haired girl apologizes. 

Irene stops walking and now spoke coldly. 

“Seungwan…will you promise me something?” She suddenly asks. 

The little girl who was trying to earn her apology swallowed. 

“Never ever leave my side forever?” Irene now poses a question to Seungwan.

The purple haired girl at that time didn’t think it was something the light brown curly long haired will take so seriously that it would transform her into something so harmful, so she smiled and now held hands with her. 

“I promise I won’t leave Irene’s side, forever!” She uttered with her heart. 

Irene smiled finally and now the two little girls skipped and swayed the hands they were both holding as they laugh while making their way back to the grey bricked mansion. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** -10 YEARS AFTER- **

** GREY MANSION, KITCHEN  **

** (SUGGESTED MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND:  ** Turkish March – Mozart) 

The head chef of the house was cooking the breakfast of the beautiful only child of the Baes, she was arranging the breakfast in the silver tray that was gonna be delivered by the personal butler of the miss. 

This personal butler was the same playmate of the miss, when she was younger, and now has bloomed into a beautiful woman too, she was sitting on the counter as she waits on the food she was gonna deliver exclusively into the young woman’s room. She had her headphones on and was playing an invisible piano on the marble countertop as she listened to Mozart’s Turkish March on her phone, she was feeling the music that she didn’t hear the head chef was already calling her attention. 

So the head chef finally takes off one of the young beautiful purple haired butler’s earphone. 

“Ah!” The young woman shrieked.

“Tsk, Wendy-yah, I know you are practicing for your piano lessons later, but you have to deliver this to the miss now, since it’s her back to school’s first day right?” The head chef tells her. 

“Oh, yeah…I’m sorry Madame Beaumont.” Wendy finally takes off her other earphone and now giggled. 

“By the way Happy Birthday, Wendy.” Madame Beaumont, hands Wendy a strawberry crepe in a white marble plate. 

The purple haired butler now just stared at Madame Beaumont. 

“Well come on! Eat!” She smiled at her. 

“Madame Beaumont.” Wendy now pouts, as if she was about to cry. 

Madame Beaumont, the French Head Chef of the house, was like the mother of this orphaned child already, and for 10 years now every birthday of this kind, jolly purple haired girl, she would bake the child a strawberry crepe but Wendy seems to be still not used to this sweet gesture the old woman does for her. The kindhearted, plump 5 feet 9 inches, French Beta woman is also one of the oldest staff members of the house at age 59.

“ ** _Vas-y Allaz-y!_** (Go on! Go Ahead!)” The French head chef now waves her hand to Wendy to signal as well not to cry and just eat. 

“Madame, **_Merci beaucoup_** (Thank you very much)” Wendy now smiled and rolled up her white sleeves since she didn’t want to stain her uniform as she was about to eat. 

“Eat well, I have to prepare now Lady Bae and Mrs. Bae’s breakfast too.” The French Head Chef now went to the eggs she was beating on the bowl. 

Note:

**_ Lady  _ **   
are mostly used by Alphas and Betas that have retractable members who are married.

**_ Mrs. _ **   
are used by Omegas and Betas who have retained the same reproductive organs originally women have before the pandemic, who are now married.  
In some cases this has variations like Madame…aka Madame Beaumont. 

**_ Miss  _ **   
Is a class neutral way to address Alphas, Omegas and Betas who are not married or single. 

One maid arrives in the kitchen too, she was acting all shy and flustered around her cheeks. 

“Good morning Madame Beaumont, g-good morning unnie.” The maid manages to say. 

Madame Beaumont nods at her, while Wendy spoke. 

“Oh hi Sejeong-ssi.” The birthday girl, waves at her. 

The maid with her properly braided her now nods at the beautiful butler, and suddenly slips on the counter a small blue colored wrapped gift beside her. 

“Hm? What’s this?” Wendy smiled at her. 

“H-Ha-p-ppy Birthday, Wendy unnie!” She manages to overcome her stutter and now runs away back to the door. 

The head chef suddenly started laughing on her own, while the handsome butler now tilts her head. 

“You know I don’t know why Madame, but why does Sejeong always seem so red…hmmm…is she perhaps an Omega?” The innocent girl now rubs her chin while thinking. 

“Silly Sejeong, is a beta.” Madame Beaumont laughs again. 

“Like me? Then why does she keep getting red? I think she’s overworking herself!” Wendy now deduces. 

“Sure Wendy.” The head chef now nods. 

“Hey…madame…don’t be too cryptic…you know cryptography is not my major.” The simple minded girl now pouts. 

“Tsk, just eat your damn crepe, Wendy.” The head chef now lit the stove again to start cooking the eggs she kept beating on the bowl a while ago. 

“Fine.” Wendy now focused her attention again on the crepe. 

The girl now smiled as she was about to take her first bite but suddenly the bells connected to the bedrooms of the Baes, rang. It was the beautiful daughter’s bell that kept ringing…and ringing…and ringing…repeatedly. 

“Ah!” Wendy panicked and now stood on her chair to finally take the tray. 

“Wendy! Wear your coat if you don’t want Mrs. Bae to give you a punishment again!” Madame Beaumont’s notice to Wendy, seemed like it weight a lot of meaning to it. 

“Jeez, I almost forgot.” The purple haired butler puts the tray back down the counter. 

She unrolls her sleeves and finally wears her black coat that completed her black pant suit butler uniform and now finally took the silver tray, as the bell kept ringing endlessly. 

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY **

The beautiful butler, 20 years of age was carrying a silver tray carefully that contained an omelet, tea, orange juice and bread for breakfast, she finally arrives on the door of the girl she brought breakfast for. 

“Irene unnie? Your breakfast is here.” She informs the girl from the other door. 

“Yeah, come in Wendy.” Irene tells her. 

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Wendy entered to see Irene in her white bathrobe, cross legs, half exposed chest, her curly light brown hair was just so beautiful this morning, she kept pulling the bell’s string even if she saw Wendy already enter her room, the room usually only had hints of flower fragrance, but now the floral fragrance was really strong, and Wendy swallowed.

“That was 10 rings, look how tired you made my hand now Wendy.” She shows her ever so pretty small left hand to Wendy. 

“I-I’m sorry, Irene unnie….I was just eating my breakfast, so I kinda didn’t notice the ringing.” The purple haired butler now bowed in forgiveness. 

“Fine.” Irene sighs, and now signals her purple haired butler to put the tray on her table. 

The beautiful butler places the tray on the white mini breakfast circular table, and now walks back to the door. 

“Hey, don’t wanna have breakfast with me?” Irene just stared at her. 

“Ahhh….I do…but…I’m practicing the new piano piece I have to learn.” Wendy plays with her fingers by making them meet and poke, as she tried not staring at the eyes that didn’t leave her. 

Irene suddenly drop her fork, and was pushing the silver tray slowly to drop from the table. 

“Who or what’s more important? The piano piece or me?” She now stared at Wendy with such cold eyes. 

The purple haired butler now exhaled, she knew if she didn’t choose Irene, the Bae’s only child, would get very upset, since she practically _owes_ her life to this older girl, who now _owns_ her life too. 

“It’s you.” The purple haired Wendy sighed, she picks up the fork and sat next to the ever beautiful porcelain looking doll, named Irene. 

Irene’s cold stare finally vanishes and now turns into a bright eyed smiled, and slices the bread and omelet into two for the both of them to share, the cute eyes of the younger woman, that were staring at her as she slices them made her smile again. 

“So, my parents told me you don’t have any plans to enroll in any college?” Irene asks. 

“Oh that? Ah…yeah, I’m planning to go straight to work, Mrs. Lee, the old widower I give piano lessons to? Told me that she has a lot of friends who want to learn piano too, so I’m planning to start doing that today, Lady Bae already allowed me since you won’t need me around the house during the afternoons because you are at school, which coincides with me giving piano lessons, so I can use those hours to teach.” Wendy informs her with a smile and began eating some of the crumbs on the plate. 

“You know my university has a music course, one of the teachers there is the world known pianist who’s a Chopin lover like you too…you know her? Miss BoA?” Irene tells her. 

“Eh, it’s fine, don’t worry…besides Mrs. Lee told me she’ll raise my hourly rate so I don’t wanna pass on that.” The cute handsome butler informs her. 

Irene stops slicing the bread, her cold eyes return and the smile she had vanishes as well, she now moves back to her chair to cross her arms.

“Are you fucking this “Mrs. Lee”? The brown curly haired beauty now asks. 

Wendy knew she was just eating the crumbs, but she choked and now coughs. 

“Yahhh! Mrs. Lee is 70 years old! What the hell are you trying to say! B-Besides…I’m still a VIRGIN!” The 20 year old whines. 

“Still…I don’t know maybe you have a kink? You know the only reason I let you have that piano teaching part time job, is since she’s an old hag, but…I guess you now want an old sugar mommy too? Or perhaps she gives you money to spend on expensive things, so that’s why you don’t wanna study…which by the way I can give you the money if you just want to buy some pretty expensive things Wendy, heck want me to give you my credit card for today? Or! If you want I can even ask my mother to buy you a grand piano for yourself, so you don’t have to go to old hags’ houses in order to practice your piano skills- ” 

“Stop that.” Wendy didn’t like it when Irene tries to exert her ownership towards the younger woman. 

She didn’t know if it was because Irene was very protective of her or she feels like this was her way of compensating the fact that Irene became something she hated the most…an Omega. 

“You’ve become pretty distant since I became an Omega, don’t you…Wendy?” The beautiful daughter of The Baes now grinned sarcastically. 

“Wh-What?” Wendy now pouts in denial. 

“Really…you act as if Betas like you will feel the effect of an Omega’s pheromones…or is it something else? Are you playing with girls…again, Wendy?” She asks again with such cold deep eyes. 

“N-No…besides I don’t know what you are trying to say Irene…unnie.” The purple haired young woman can only say. 

“You don’t think I’m aware you’re trying to create a larger distance between us every year? I told you, that you can call me Irene, if it’s only us…and yet…you have been using unnie even when we are alone…plus a movie outing or dining out is so hard to do with you nowadays, if I do find out you are doing something behind my back again…just remember how angry I can get…do you remember the time in the greenhouse-“ 

“Irene stop.” Wendy commanded her with such a bossy tone, that Irene wondered why she didn’t hesitate to stop when the younger woman told her too. 

Irene felt weird… 

There was something in the air…between her and Wendy…

“Oh darn it!” Irene runs to her drawer and takes her suppressant pills. 

She now takes one pill and runs to the orange juice on her tray to drink, she now sighs as she forgot she has to be on time whenever she drinks her suppressant heat phase pills. 

She has to take this medicine 3x times a day, since she didn’t want to experience the heat cycle of an Omega, just thinking about the last time she was in heat…the 1st and last…which was when she hit her puberty at 16…in this very same room, where she cried to her mothers since she felt the unexplainable pleasure and pain…. 

They locked her inside for a week, until the heat cycle vanished, the pleasure and pain might have vanished for a while…but for the girl who hated becoming an Omega it was the start of her cursed life, and now in her own pathetic way to control her own Omega’s natural instincts, she was taking this damn suppressant pills, religiously. 

Wendy stood and now goes to the door again. 

“Where are you going?” Irene who was still in a daze realizes that Wendy was leaving her room again. 

“If you don’t need anything more from me, I wanna-“ 

“Wendy, if you don’t want me to get mad at you, you’ll stay like an obedient pet you are.” She tells her butler with very commanding eyes. 

The purple haired girl holds the doorknob with so much frustration, but sighs and now turns around. 

She goes back to her chair to sit but Irene just held her arm, and stares at Wendy. 

“There’s something different about you today.” She tells her purple haired butler. 

“Um…my bangs? I kinda wanted to try a different hairstyle.” Wendy now giggled. 

“No…something…else…but I don’t know what it is.” Irene now wondered as she kept staring back and forth, head to toe at this younger woman. 

“Irene, eat! Eat! You don’t wanna be late for school.” Wendy now points at the delicious food in her table. 

Irene finally let go of her hand, and now walks to the door leading to her bathroom. 

“I-Irene?” The young butler now wondered why Irene was walking to the other room. 

“Wendy, want to wash my hair today?” 

This question caught the butler off guard and now avoids the beautiful eyes that was staring at her. 

“Y-You know Mrs. Bae doesn’t want me accompanying you in your baths now.” Wendy says it with such shame in her tone. 

Irene smiled and now stared at her shy butler, who kept letting her two index fingers meet. 

“My mothers had another screaming match last night, so Mrs. Bae is quite drunk again, and won’t wake up until in the afternoon.” Irene tells it with an excited smile. 

“But…” Wendy hesitates. 

Irene giggled and now teases her Wendy. 

“Wendy…you could have just said yes or no, but you keep insisting you’re afraid of Mrs. Bae…so I guess you really would like to wash my hair don’t you?” The beautiful light brown curly haired woman now asks again.

“Of course I do…it’s your hair Irene…I would never turn down anything you offer me.” Pure Wendy smiled that made Irene avoid staring for the first time in this conversation. 

“Geez, you’re so serious, anyways come on! I’ll eat later.” The beautiful owner of the purple haired Wendy now rushes to the bathroom. 

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM, BATHROOM  **

The Bae’s made their money through mining different minerals, and secured their position in the society when Irene’s great Alpha grandmother ran to be the Governor of Seoul, and now her own mother and an Alpha too, Lady Taeyeon Bae, is the governor of Seoul for 4 years now. 

This Grey Mansion was also the symbol of how long lasting the impact the Bae’s had in the South Korean society, that even the bathroom was installed with high quality marble.

  
_Irene's white marbled bathroom._

It was Irene’s favorite room, her bathroom, she liked how she was able to have her quiet peaceful days and nights here, just looking at the clear glass window from her big white marble bathtub, that she can peek her eyes into but no one from outside can peek inside from. 

She exhaled as Wendy, who now took off her coat, and had rolled up her sleeves again, was massaging her soapy scalp with such care and affection. 

“Hmmmmm~” Irene was humming happily to herself. 

Wendy always liked the humming noises Irene would make to herself, it made her remember the times when they were still young innocent children walking around the vast green butterfly filled flower gardens of the Grey Mansion, Irene and her would just hold hands endlessly as they continued to explore it’s endless surrounding. 

The younger woman of the two suddenly remembered the abandoned greenhouse she liked hanging out, where she had several plants like tomatoes, onions, even her baby potatoes…that she used to grow there…shame it burned down…it was the reason the two young girls were forbidden to have their day strolling after forever…since Mrs. Bae was so mad at Wendy for almost putting her daughter’s life endanger… but that fire did not just burn the greenhouse it also burned the only place Wendy was able to be happy by herself when she got tired of the world…even Irene’s choking company sometimes…

But enough about that, Wendy is happy too that she gets to wash Irene’s hair again after such a long time… 

The porcelain doll looking woman’s humming continued, and her purple haired butler just smile to herself as she continued massaging the young heiress’ scalp with the shampoo that bubbled around her brown hair. 

“Wendy, what time do you arrive home?” Irene who had her eyes close as Wendy was focusing on washing her beautiful long hair now asks while she lets her great shaped legs float around the soapy water. 

“Um…around 5pm I guess?” Wendy kept focusing on the hair she was washing. 

Irene suddenly turns around in her excitement, it shocked Wendy as she saw the beautiful pink nippled soft medium sized breasts of Irene. 

“Irene!” Wendy uses her soapy hands to cover her eyes. 

“Hey! You’ll hurt your eyes!” Irene now laughs and took the pink marble bowl by her side and opens the faucet of her bathtub to get some water and hands it to Wendy. 

The purple haired butler now turns her back from the no malice Omega, and now washes her eyes that was starting to hurt. 

“Irene, were not 10 and 11 years old anymore, stop…being…so casual…with your…gorgeous…naked body.” She lectures the older girl of one year. 

Irene laughs and realizes how Wendy was still cute even when she was growing older, so she now lowers her body and leans on the bathtub’s edges to talk. 

“Wendy…when you come back home…let’s celebrate your birthday together…since I’ll get out of school earlier than expected today!” Irene excitedly informs her. 

The purple haired girl stops wiping her eyes with the water from the pink marble bowl, she really hoped that Irene didn’t remember her birthday, but…the beautiful brown long curly haired girl was just so persistent…she might be a bit possessive of her, but she cannot deny how sweet Irene was…which made it harder for Wendy to create the distance she was trying to make. 

“Wendyyyy, didn’t you hear me? I said let’s celebrate your birthday later!” Irene calls for her. 

The young beautiful butler now turns around and approached Irene, she took the white towel on the nearby chair and wipes the soap on her small forehead that was about to land on the beautiful young Omega’s eyes. 

“I really thought you already forgot about my birthday.” Wendy smiled at her with so much affection. 

“How can I forget your birthday huh? It was the same day that you became officially part of our household.” Irene smiled. 

She now puts her chin on arms, she lean on the edges and now stared at Wendy. 

“I really thank the Goddesses, that even when you have a retractable member, you turned out to be a beta…my mothers would have sent you away.” The gorgeous Omega now smiled with so much security. 

Yes…if Wendy turned out to be an Alpha, she would have been sent away, since Lady Taeyeon Bae and her wife, Mrs. Jessica Bae, who is an Omega as well, made sure no Alpha can take advantage of their beautiful precious Omega daughter. 

It was not just because of the security of their daughter’s chastity, but since the Omega population has been decreasing every year, the chances of the overpopulated Alphas to mate and picked an Omega partner has now decrease, so others have turned into raping, kidnapping and even selling Omegas for a high price in the black market. 

Hence being an Omega was becoming a literal curse, and only the few rich families who can afford security and protection are able to protect themselves and their daughters from this type of harm, which Irene thankfully is part of one of the richest and powerful families in South Korea. 

Her debut as an Omega made headlines too, since she became known for her beauty, and people hearing about her at age 11 adopting a sickly orphan named Wendy Son, and treated her like a sister, made them think she was the symbol of kindness, charity and virtue. 

But if they only knew how she treated the young female staff that weirdly she did, when innocent Wendy was around. Or the fact that she is very disrespectful towards her parents, even Mrs. Jessica Bae, who’s a known Terror Ice Queen around the Gray Mansion that Wendy fears than the devil herself, can’t fully rein on her daughter since Lady Taeyeon just lets her daughter do what she wants to do. 

The purple haired butler avoids the smile and lovely eyes that was staring at her. 

“Yeah…let’s thank the Goddesses.” She forces a laughter.

“By the way…I haven’t really seen any dick so I can’t really base this from experience, but one of my friends, Nayeon, told me usually beta’s don’t have that kind of dick that big you know…so-“ Irene now uses her hands to picture Wendy’s…member. 

“Yahhh, we were kids back then! How would I know t-that I was already on the cusp of my puberty when I showed it to you and asked what was that thing! Plus why do you keep sharing my stories even the embarassing ones to your friends!” Wendy shouts in her embarrassment. 

Irene now started laughing again loudly. 

“Jeez Irene, just turn around so we can finish washing your hair!” The very flustered Wendy now changes the subject. 

The beautiful naked girl in her big marble bathtub giggled as she turns around, and now her purple haired butler went back to massaging her bubble filled scalp. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CLASSROOM  **

Irene kept humming as she arrived in her school, she was studying Political Science, and is currently at her 2nd year. Her mother, Mrs. Jessica, wanted her daughter to just take some fine arts course since she was a sought after Omega who can just marry any rich and powerful eligible Alphas, but the girl got annoyed by her own mother’s suggestion. That she took a different course, hence why she is currently majoring in Political Science, to Lady Taeyeon’s happiness, since she wanted her daughter to be interested in politics too. 

She had a clique that consists of the only 3 omegas in her class. 

Nayeon, who was known…to date a different Alpha or even a Beta every week, Hwasa the known fashion chick in the PoSci department and Rose, who’s passion was really music but because her aunt was the one paying for her studies, it was also her aunt who decided her course for her. 

Other than being Omegas, it felt like the 4 didn’t really have anything in common…but still they hang out and now didn’t even notice that they are all in their 2nd year together. 

The trio were shock to see the usually quiet Irene was now humming as she sat on her seat, and just stared at her. Hwasa and Rose kept elbowing Nayeon to start the conversation since the other two didn’t know how to approach the change Irene was having. 

Nayeon finally took courage and spoke. 

“Yah, did you finally sleep with that Beta Butler you have…that you said had a good size “member”” Nayeon asks Irene. 

Irene’s eyes widen and suddenly pinches Nayeon. 

“AHHHHH!” The bunny looking Nayeon now shouted. 

“She just wash my hair that’s all!” Irene gets flustered and now whines. 

“Washing of hair? Is that a new slang I didn’t know about?” Hwasa now scratches her head. 

“Irene…come on if you slept with your beta butler it’s fineeeeee, plus didn’t I recommend it to the three of you to do it? Since…those anti-heat phase pills we take just makes the heat stronger since it accumulates inside our bodies…so instead of taking it just do the best natural method of easing your heat with some Alpha or Beta…but personally my take is…Beta’s are better due to the fact that Omegas won’t get pregnant doing it…God…just remembering the feeling of doing it without having to use any protection is just…bliss.” Nayeon exhales lustfully. 

That earns a look of disgust from the other 3 Omegas. 

“You know I read somewhere that Omegas can get pregnant with Betas too Nayeon, so if I were you, just to make sure…use protection.” Rose tells her. 

“R-Really? When was this article publish? How? What?” Nayeon’s eyes widen. 

One of their classmates now runs to them and hands Irene a bouquet of flowers. 

“What’s this?” Irene now asks. 

“Amber wanted to give it to you Irene-ssi.” Their unnamed classmate tells them. 

“You can keep the bouquet.” Irene tells their classmate. 

“But-“ 

“Please?” Irene now smiled so brightly that their classmate who didn’t even had a crush on Irene now took the flowers herself and left. 

“Dangggg, she really is a fighter isn’t she? You’ve been turning down that Heartthrob Alpha since first year first semester right?” Hwasa now laughs. 

“Well for Irene she’s just another heartthrob who is in the long line of her countless suitors~” Rose now wiggled her shoulders as she smiles to Irene. 

“What can you do, this girl has a weird relationship with her Beta Butler….which may I ask, why haven’t we met this woman and yet she is the only thing that makes you talk the whole day other than asking what’s for lunch or when’s the next assignment due? Hm..are you just afraid for us to meet her since…you think I might taste her D…before you Irene?” Nayeon now teases. 

Rose laughs as well. 

“You better make sure that is a joke Nayeon Im.” The cold eyes of Irene suddenly appeared. 

They never saw this Irene before and it gave quite a shock to the Omegas who were giggling but now stopped as Irene didn’t stop staring at them with her deep cold eyes. 

** MRS. LEE’S RESIDENCE, LIVING ROOM **

Wendy was waiting for Mrs. Lee, she sat on one of the antique expensive couches, and now saw on the big grandfather’s clock the time, it was 12 noon. So she takes something out of her bag…a pill bottle, and peeks on the content. 

“ Hm…I have only 3 pills, I have to buy a new bottle tomorrow. ” She whispered to herself. 

She swallowed one of the 3 pills, and opened her water bottle to drink, the purple haired girl finally exhales, and now returns her mysterious pill bottle back to her shoulder bag. 

“Hey Wendy? What’s that vitamins?” Mrs. Lee’s secretary and same age friend of Wendy, Seulgi waves at her. 

“Hi Seulgi!..Ah…yeah..sure…vitamins.” Wendy stood and rubs her neck, as she smiled to Seulgi. 

“By the way can you wait just a little bit more, for Mrs. Lee? It’s just her granddaughter visited her today and she just wanted to talk more to her granddaughter since they don’t see each other often.” Seulgi now smiled. 

“Okay sure sure…by the way can I practice some of my stuff on the piano while I wait for Mrs. Lee?” The purple haired girl asks. 

“Of course, jeez, you’ve been here for a year, your practically a part of this household! That you don’t have to even ask! By the way want some snacks? Drinks?” The smile Seulgi did to herself made her eyes disappear. 

“Ah no! No! Just letting me play the piano is enough, thank you Seulgi.” She smiled back. 

“You’re welcome…I have to go back upstairs, Mrs. Lee needs me.” Seulgi now excuses herself.

Wendy opens the piano and inhales happily the scent of the antique piano, but the dust was there too and due to her silliness, she sneezes. 

“Jeez.” She wipes her nose with her long checkered red sleeves. 

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** Nocturne Op. 9 No.2 - Chopin) 

The girl finally plays her favorite piano piece, this piece was already something she had memorized from front to back that she gets to close her eyes, and she’ll still know what keys she is playing. 

_ “Seungwan-ah? You’re so good with this! Soon you’ll get to surpass mommy’s abilities!” _

_ “Baby? Don’t worry, even if it’s just the two of us, mommy will make sure you’ll feel love.”  _

_ “Seungwan? Mommy is not leaving you okay? I’ll come back for you I promise…I just…I have to go for a while because…because….”  _

Wendy playing this familiar piece made her remember a familiar Omega who abandoned her…Wendy realized as she opened her eyes that she was crying so much, and now stops playing the piano, to wipe her tears with her checkered long sleeves. 

“Does Chopin’s Nocturne Op.9 No.2 really have that effect on you?” A mysterious beautiful young blonde woman leaning by the arch door now smiled at Wendy. 

“Oh! Hi! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry! I just remembered something.” The purple haired girl now stood and continued wiping her tears with her own hands. 

The mysterious blonde, grins and now walks to Wendy to offer a handkerchief. 

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m the one who has to since…I wanted to peek and listened to you play, I see why my grandmother really likes you…you’re playing reminds me of my late grandma.” She tells Wendy. 

“Oh…” Wendy only stared at the handkerchief. 

“Take it…don’t use your clothes for wiping tears.” She offers the white handkerchief again. 

“Thanks.” The purple haired amateur pianist now took the handkerchief and smiled. 

“Minari! Please take this lemon cake to your mom! Tell her she should come visit me too next time!” Mrs. Lee now enters the living room with the brown cake box tied with a blue ribbon. 

“Yes grandma, I will tell her.” The blonde haired woman, Minari, now walks closer to her grandma. 

“Oh, Wendy, you have met my granddaughter? Isn’t she pretty like me?” She now held hands with Minari who got so shy and now covers her smile with curling her lips.

Wendy smiled and nodded as she stared at Minari, who was looking at her too. 

“I-I have to go, it was nice meeting you Wendy..ssi.” Minari now took the cake box and kisses her grandma goodbye. 

** GREY MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Irene carefully tiptoes to the kitchen, since she arrived earlier than expected. 

“Madame Beaumont?” She now calls for the mansion’s Head Chef. 

“Oh, Miss Irene, are you ready?” She asks the beautiful daughter of the Baes. 

Irene nods excitedly. 

** GREY MANSION, KITCHEN  **

A soft small pale hand was carefully placing the next layer of white circular bread on top of another circular bread that had whipped cream and strawberries. 

“Careful, careful Miss Irene.” Madame Beaumont was guiding the small young girl. 

Irene was making the birthday cake she was gonna give to Wendy, she was able to finally place the 2nd layer and rejoices with her French Head Chef. 

“Madame Beaumont! I did it!” Irene now jumps in her joy. 

“Congratulations Miss Irene, we just have to now cover the cake with some white whip cream then.” The tall French Head Chef now takes the spatula. 

“Can I do it?” The young miss asks. 

“Sure.” Madame Beaumont hands the spatula to Irene. 

Irene was humming to herself as she was covering the cake with the whip cream, it was a sight to behold, even Madame Beaumont was scared of this young miss due to her mood swings, that sometimes she can even get someone who has worked for the Baes for a decade, be terminated if she didn’t like the staff member, but seeing Irene smiling, and humming because she was baking the birthday cake for Wendy, the old woman realizes that Wendy has awaken something good with this young beautiful Omega, that she was only able to do so. 

“You can’t fall for Wendy, miss.” Madame Beaumont giggled. 

“W-What? What? Oh no! I’m not…Wendy and I…are just like sisters! I mean sure…I get…very protective of her that people seem to think its borderline possessiveness! But as you know she has been an orphan at a very young age! And besides! What if…just IF…I fell for her? What’s wrong with that? It’s not like I care about our status…rich or poor…Wendy is special so-“ The stuttering young Omega is finally cut off by Madame Beaumont. 

“I’m not talking about status…Miss.” The French Head Chef stares at her with such sadness. 

“I don’t understand.” Irene now was puzzled. 

“Nothing! Let’s continue covering it with whip cream! So we can put the strawberry toppings!” The tall old woman now changes the topic. 

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, HALLWAY  **

Wendy runs to the hallway to her room, she told Irene she’ll be home by 5, but Mrs. Lee gave her a mini party in her residence that she was now just arriving home, which was around 15 minutes late. She wanted to change in her black suit butler uniform before she goes to Irene’s room, where the older girl told her to go. 

A familiar young woman was waiting in the hallway, it was Sejeong. 

“Oh…hi Sejeong-ssi!” She was panting as she catches her breath. 

“Unnie…hi.” The girl seemed to be wanting to say something. 

“By the way I haven’t open your gift yet! But thank you for that! I wasn’t able to say thank you a while ago.” Wendy giggled. 

Sejeong only stared at her and finally jumps for a hug on Wendy’s chest. 

“Sejeong-ssi?” Wendy wondered, she didn’t reciprocate the hug but didn’t push the girl as well. 

“Unnie I liked you eversince, I really like you…I know there’s a big chance you won’t like me too, but I just really wanted to say it…since…since I can’t keep this feelings I have for you anymore.” The younger woman hugs the purple haired girl tighter. 

Wendy wraps her hands on Sejeong. 

“I’m sorry, Sejeong-ssi…it’s sweet…to be an object of your affection…but I have a special person in my heart now too.” She informs the sweet girl. 

Sejeong finally slowly breaks from the hug. 

“I’m sorry…unnie.” The young girl now faked a smile as she wipes her own tears. 

“Sejeong-ssi-“ Sejeong didn’t even let Wendy finish. 

She was too embarrassed even if she knew there was a change she’ll get rejected by Wendy, and now runs away from the hallway. 

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy entered her room and gets shock at seeing a splattered short strawberry shortcake on the floor. 

** GREY MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Wendy cleaned the cake on the floor, and now was washing the marble white plate the short strawberry cake was. 

Madame Beaumont who just entered the room to get something to drink before she finally crashes on her room, sees the familiar marble white plate she and Irene used for the short strawberry cake, and assumed that the purple haired girl was able to chow down all the cake by her own. 

“So, how did it taste?” Madame Beaumont now asks the startled beautiful butler. 

“Hm?” The puzzled girl wondered. 

“You know the short strawberry shortcake Miss Irene baked for you!” The French Head Chef points with her lips at the plate Wendy was wiping with a towel. 

Wendy froze…

She finally understood the splattered short strawberry cake in her room…Irene must have heard the conversation Wendy had with Sejeong in the corner of the hallway…and her irrational self….must have thought…Wendy’s special person was… 

“Shit.” Wendy suddenly cursed. 

“ ** _Excuse moi!_** Miss Irene’s baking skills might not be at par, but it didn’t taste like shit child! I helped her too you know!” The clueless Madame Beaumont spoke. 

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY  **

It was dark, Wendy didn’t even change from her red checkered long sleeves and tattered jeans, but she didn’t care if Mrs. Bae will reprimand her tonight. 

She just needed to talk to Irene, and she was nervous but she finally gains the courage to knock on the bedroom door of the girl who made the strawberry shortcake exclusively for her. 

“Irene?” She calls for her but no answer was provided by the girl that should be in this very same room. 

The purple haired girl now forces a smile on her quite terrified face, since she always knew this silence by Irene was very dangerous. 

“Irene…I can explain…what you saw…or what you heard from the hallway…that was…that was just-“ 

“Go away.” Irene finally spoke. 

In a very cold tone, that it continued to terrify the younger woman for it made her remember the little Irene, the little girl who started to act so violent and possessive towards her. 

Irene was never like this…in fact since they knew each other when Wendy was just 8 years old and Irene was 9…Irene was always so kind, so cheerful and even was so full of respect and love towards her parents. 

But everything turned sour when she hit the age of 11 years old, she mysteriously turned violent, and would throw tantrums if she didn’t get what she wanted towards her parents, who can only obey what their only daughter’s wants and needs. 

Irene was further spoiled since Mrs. Bae learned that she can no longer bear any children, and made sure that anything Irene wants…Irene gets. 

This further worsen even for innocent Wendy, who was too friendly with other kids, that one day a new friend she made gave her a pretty dress to wear. Wendy loved that dress so much that she showed it to Irene, who she never thought would be triggered by it. 

That… 

That she took all the clothes Wendy had, for she justified her actions with the reason that if Wendy liked the dress so much given to her by that little girl, it should be the only thing Wendy wears and she had no right to wear anything else…for little Irene who pleaded with her parents to adopt this unwanted sickly orphan in their family…this little Irene who bought the expensive clothes for Wendy…realized the sickly ungrateful unwanted orphan was not worthy to wear expensive clothes if she prefers the damn yellow dress. 

“You’re remembering the greenhouse I burned, with your clothes don’t you?” Irene from the other door suddenly laughs. 

“Irene…that special person I mentioned it is-“ 

“It’s fine…I understand…even if I own you….I don’t think I can control if my purple haired pet…would have now their own special person….after all you are already 20 years old Wendy….” Irene cuts her off again. 

The younger woman can only sigh. 

“Don’t worry I’m no longer that violent Wendy, I won’t burn anything now.” The beautiful woman’s cold tone felt like a chill on the younger woman’s spine. 

“Irene, please…let’s talk.” Wendy’s tears was now making her voice break. 

No answer. 

She knocks again. 

“Irene…remember that promise I did with you 10 years ago…that I will stay by your side forever? I…I…I intend to keep that promise…so please let us talk.” She bit her lip. 

“Happy Birthday Wendy…no…Seungwan…goodnight.” The beautiful woman’s cold greeting left an ache on the purple haired girl’s chest. 

Wendy saw the light from her room that she was able to peek on the little opening of the antique door below, now darken. 

She waited another silent hour…

Just standing there… 

Waiting… 

For the woman who claims ownership towards her… 

But… 

Irene didn’t budge at all…    
  


So Wendy finally walks away from the room she was desperately trying to knock from, back to her room.   
  


** AUTHOR’S NOTE:  **

_ **Characters:** _

_ **** _

_Irene and Wendy_

****

_ Madame Beaumont _

_ _

_ Rose _

_ _

_ (L)Nayeon (M)Hwasa (R) Sejeong _

_ _

_ Mrs. Lee _

_ _

_ Seulgi _

**_ _ **

Thank you and take care!

- **potatomushroom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:
> 
> Beta Wendy  
> So most of you already knew that Wendy will be an Alpha since I already gave that away….so what are those pills? Hmm….Madame Beaumont seems to know something too? Hmm….  
> Irene (B*tch Boss?)  
> Oh...children, we are just starting, so just wanna give a heads up Irene’s character’s possessiveness and violent tendency will be further explored, as the time goes by...also there is a traumatic reason why she hates being an Omega too...  
> Love Interests?  
> So many possible love interest for our handsome purple haired pianist, Wendy, you guys! T.T watch out for the desserts hint hint….hehehe.   
> QUESTIONS? QUESTIONS? QUESTIONS?  
> So many complication and questions right? Again, we are just starting for those who are asking the flow of the story if you have read WICKED LOVE (another angst work of mine) this will have the same tones especially for TRIGGER WARNINGs and MATURE contents but you know with OMEGAVERSE TWIST.
> 
> Any favorite scenes already? Author loved the bath tub scene it was sweet and sexy for her? LoLs
> 
> Guys can you share your thoughts for the 1st chapter? Author-nim would really love to read your reactions hehehe.
> 
> Thank you and take care!
> 
> -potatomushroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> This chapter has a lot of  
> MATURE  
> and  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> stuff.  
> Proceed if you don’t have a weak heart.

** CHAPTER 2: **

The Terrifying, Terrible, Terrific Truths 

** -10 YEARS AGO- **

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY **

A little brown curly haired girl was running around the hallway, she was giggling and covers her mouth to make sure her long purple haired playmate won’t hear her, as she runs around the hallway to find a perfect hiding spot. 

“1…2….3….” The little long purple haired girl started counting from ground floor. 

Her sweet cute loud counting voice was echoing above the second floor where the little brown curly haired girl was running. 

“4….5…6…” The little long purple haired girl continued to count. 

The little brown curly haired girl was panicking since her playmate was already halfway from finishing her counting and in a few seconds she will climb the staircase and she has not yet found the perfect hiding spot. 

“7…8…9…” The little long purple haired girl was almost done. 

Finally the little brown curly haired girl turns her head as the wind that kissed her cheek made her stare at the empty guest bedroom that had flowing white curtains from the open window. 

** GREY MANSION, EMPTY GUEST BEDROOM  **

She decided to lock herself in the big antique dresser inside this room, it was so big that the little girl was even able to stand, she peeks on the little opening of the dresser to check for her long purple haired playmate. 

“10! Ready or not, here I come!” The little playmate from below started running on the staircase. 

The little brown curly haired girl suddenly gasped to herself as she gets shock at two women locking the door in the very same guest bedroom…it seemed like they didn’t know that there was someone else there.

The room started to smell like flowers, the odor was strong but not bad to get a whiff at all… 

As the two women started to torridly kiss by the bedroom’s door, the little girl inside the dresser froze as her eyes kept peeking at the sight of these two women. 

“The kids are here.” 

“It’s fine they’re playing outside no need to worry.”

The woman who kept kissing her worried partner now runs her hand below the pink skirt that made the owner of the dress moan. 

“Just look at you, you’re so wet.” 

“Dummy of course I’m in heat.” 

The worried woman a while ago was now laughing, her very excited partner now lifted her on the bed, the little brown curly haired girl closed her eyes since she didn’t want to see anymore what they were doing in the bed, but she kept hearing the noises they made…as if they didn’t care anyone can hear them right now…it felt like hearing animals in heat, and the little girl inside the dresser can only cry silently and cover hear ears from the terrifying noises that kept getting louder and louder. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, HALLWAY  **

Twelve years…

It has been that long that this brown curly long haired beautiful girl named, Irene, met a long purple haired pure girl sitting in the grand staircase of the Bae’s Grey Mansion…

Twelve years…

Has passed, so Irene should now understand the devotion this long purple haired pure girl has for her….

But ten years ago…

This Irene lost her joy, her innocence, her trust and belief in humans. It almost made her lose her sanity for she didn’t understand why life decided to strip it all away from her, at such a young age… 

It was only the long purple haired pure girl that made her retain what sanity she has left, for the long purple haired girl was so kind, so jolly, so pure, and she made it her duty even when Irene didn’t even ask her to…

To be by her side, to make her smile, to make her feel that she can trust and believe again, to make her feel that even if she was empty inside, the long purple haired pure girl will _always_ fill that for her. 

Yes… 

No one else… 

But only the long purple haired pure girl will do that for her…

That’s why she must protect her even if she has to put a leash on her, since the long purple haired pure girl was the only thing left for her…

But as she heard her spoke to the young woman who just confessed to her… 

That she has already a special person in her heart, it made Irene lost all her trust and belief again, for her irrational fragile mind concluded that the recent actions the long purple haired girl was doing…the distancing…the independence she was trying to exert for herself…it was all because this special person was making her do so… 

But she promised she will be with Irene forever right?

_ “Silly…I told you…she’s just like the rest of them…after all she’s the child of that woman right?”  _ The voice inside the brown curly long haired beautiful girl tells her. 

“You don’t know that.” She talked to herself. 

“ _She won’t be able to keep her promise I tell you._ ” The voice again tells her. 

Irene was hiding in the corner since the hallway she heard the two young women spoke was just a few feet away that if you turn to your left, you’ll be able to finally enter the room of Wendy. 

She really tried her best in her fragile irrational mind to wait and ask the younger girl herself, to let Wendy explain, but a part of her was refusing to do so and wanted to be violent again…so she did what it told her… 

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, WENDY’S ROOM  **

She went inside Wendy’s room, and let the strawberry shortcake she made for the long purple haired girl fall on the floor that it made splatting noises, and messed the tidy carpeted floor. 

Irene wanted to do more, she should burn this small room that this ungrateful lying woman has, just like the time the long purple haired girl lied that she was not playing with other little girls, and then even went home happy with that cheap yellow dress… 

“ _It really thought her a lesson didn’t she? The long purple haired girl was so terrified of you…_ ” The voice proudly spoke to her. 

Irene walked around the room, and saw herself on the full length mirror Wendy had in the very same room, she was supposed to be mad, she knew the eyes she gave when she was, those deep cold eyes…

So why does Irene’s, eyes were not doing that, instead… 

It was just eyes… 

That was so wet from the tears that kept falling on her face… 

“I d on’t wan na ter rify h er again.” Irene’s voice breaks as she pleaded with the voice. 

** GREY MANSION, STAIRCASE  **

Wendy was climbing down the staircase dejected after failing to talk to Irene, a familiar cold voice called for her in the dark living room. 

“Irene’shh butler? Come herre.” A slurring woman called for Wendy. 

** GREY MANSION, LIVING ROOM  **

She approached the dark living room, the only light in the darkness is the fireplace that had a weak fire now, a woman in a big red antique sofa chair was drinking scotch in a glass that she kept swirling with her right hand. It was already normal for Wendy and the rest the Bae staff to see this in the night or even in the morning.

This drunk woman holding the scotch in her glass is Irene’s Omega mother, Mrs. Jessica Bae. 

Wendy feared this woman all her life, but tonight she didn’t even feel any slight of fear nor terror as she stared at the wobbly beautiful woman staring at her. 

“I’m sorry for not wearing my uniform again, Mrs. Bae.” The butler now apologizes and bows.

The older woman laughs. 

“It’s fine, it’s your birthday right? Even lowlivvves have birthdays, so no punishmentsss, noonee tonight…that’s my gift to you.” Jessica downs the scotch in one straight sip. 

Wendy was just staring at her. 

“Put some wood in my fireplace will you? And pour another one for me before you go back to bed…you’re going to bed aren’t you?” The curious drunk woman now stared at the butler of her daughter, as Wendy finishes placing the wood in the firepit. 

The young woman was clapping her hands as she removes the dust from the wood, but now froze and stared at Jessica. 

“Yes…Mrs. Bae.” She nodded. 

Jessica didn’t remove her gaze, but now points at the scotch bottle she asked the girl to use to fill her glass, Wendy runs to the bottle and now pours Jessica a drink. 

“My wife might allow her daughter to do whatever she wants, and I might not be able to control her since she doesn’t listen to me…but if I ever see you taking advantage of my daughter…in any way…I will end you…do you understand?” Jessica uses a cold voice as she glared at Wendy.

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, WENDY’S ROOM  **

_ 5 AM  _

Wendy sat on her bed, she turns off her phone’s morning alarm, and now rushes to take her towel and toothbrush to shower. 

_ 5: 20 AM _

The towel is on her head as she now irons her black butler suit uniform. 

_ 5: 45 AM  _

She has now dried her hair and began tying her hair into a ponytail. 

_ 5:55 am  _

Wendy is fastening the buttons from her chest and finally puts on her coat, she smiled on her full length mirror. The young girl was always so positive, and today was no different, she smiled again with the thought she will win back Irene’s trust again today, and make sure to explain the situation to her. 

She was walking to her door, when she realized that she needed to take her “vitamins”, she runs to her bag to rummage for her pills. 

Like Irene, this young woman was taking her pills 3x a day, and since she took one last night before sleeping, this morning it will be her last pill inside the bottle. 

“ _I gotta buy a new bottle later._ ” She thought as she clicked her tongue in annoyance. 

** GREY MANSION, KITCHEN  **

Wendy arrived exactly 6am in the kitchen, as she made sure she ran in order to deliver Irene’s breakfast with speed today. 

“Morning Madame Beaumont!” The always jolly purple haired butler greeted the old plump tall woman in her domain as she catches her breath. 

“Oh hi Wendy, had your breakfast yet?” The Head Chef asks her. 

“I’ll do that later since I wanted to-“ 

“Hi Wendyyyyy unnie.” Wheein, another maid in the house, looked like she was back from a terrifying war as she places a familiar silver tray on the white marble counter. 

Wendy wanted to hide her disappointment at seeing the familiar silver tray with the same omelet, orange juice, tea and bread for breakfast…that was barely eaten by Irene…that was there, but her face couldn’t lie and now Wendy pouted to herself. 

“What’s this didn’t the miss eat anything? What’s wrong again for the 3rd time?” Madame Beaumont asks Wheein with such annoyance and tiredness. 

“Madameeee, the Miss said she didn’t like that I was late for delivering it to her, and it was too cold to eat…she said…to cook a new one.” Wheein now cried like a scared little girl. 

“Aigoo, Wheein-ah! I said if you needed to run, to RUN! If I end up making the breakfast again until the sun finally sets, it’s you I’m cooking for dinner!” Madame Beaumont now holds her spatula as if it was a knife. 

The small maid now cried as she gently grabs Wendy’s white collar. 

“Yahhhhhh, unnie!!! What did you do to the miss! Why is she acting extra scary todayyyy.” Wheein sobs. 

“I…Uh...I’m sorry, Wheein…Madame Beaumont…I’ll go ahead and deliver it to Irene-unnie myself.” Wendy now apologizes. 

“No it’s fine, the miss herself requested…me to have someone else to deliver it to her, Wendy.” Madame Beaumont now quickly fries the new batch of omelet and toasts another batch of bread. 

The maid who was crying a while ago was eating the bread the only daughter of the Baes didn’t eat, as Wheein was stress eating, she saw Wendy looked like she was really hurt with what the French Head Chef just uttered and now gives the purple haired butler some bread too. 

“Thanks Wheein…but it’s fine…I’ll guess…if I’m not needed today…I’ll just help the gardeners to water the flowers outside.” She shows a painful smile. 

“Wendy stay, I need to talk to you for a sec…Wheein, get the bread, I’m almost done with this omelet, make sure to RUN this time!” Madame Beaumont’s command made Wheein run to get to the toast. 

The maid now fast walked with her silver tray with the fresh batch of hot omelet and bread along with the tea and orange juice on it. 

As the head chef now peeked to make sure no one was around she now taps the very sad young butler. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know…Irene unnie thought…I think…that I might be dating or liking someone and now she got upset with me…and won’t talk to me.” 

“You kids these days…I don’t really understand you all…” Madame Beaumont now shakes her head. 

Wendy only hangs her head in shame. 

“I’m sure you’re just having a spat…hopefully she won’t burn something again…but right now, Wendy…here’s my list.” She hands Wendy a grocery list. 

“Oh…that’s right I almost forgot again! Thank you so much Madame Beaumont!” Wendy now pouts in gratefulness to the old tall plump woman, who had better memory than her. 

“Tsk tsk, my child, remember to give Old Granny Gyung her ginseng…since last time she said you didn’t even give her a present after she gave you a discount on your pills.” Madame Beaumont tells her. 

“But madameeee that was not a discount, she cheated me on the last bottle she sold to me in which it should have 25 pills on it but only had 20! Plus… she keeps giving me those creepy breeding/mate sex education pamphlets that I told her I didn’t want to have…but she keeps insisting that I might use it one dayyyyy .” Wendy whispered the last embarrassing part. 

“Tsk child, just be thankful that someone is selling those secret pills to you..if not for Old Granny Gyung, you would have been kicked out here a long time ago.” Madame Beaumont laughs. 

“Why is it illegal for Alphas having those pills though? I didn’t see any problem with it…I mean sure growth stunt was one of the side effects…but it even help cure my Asthma.” Wendy asks with genuine curiosity. 

“I don’t know child, maybe other Alphas didn’t like the growth stunt…but if you want some more info about that…maybe we will talk about that one of these days.” The French Head Chef’s words seemed liked she knew the exact reason why it was illegal for Alphas to have their own suppressant pills. 

“Madame…it’s not Old Granny Gyung…it’s you…you’re the one who helped me…you had no reason to, but you did…so thank you.” The purple haired butler smiled. 

The Head Chef felt so warm in her chest, and now pinches the young woman’s cheek. 

“Hey, hurry up, go, I already told Lady Bae that I will send you on some few errands for me, also take this…how about treating yourself with something…or buy the miss something pretty to make her forgive you…plus take the stress out of your system as well while you’re in the market.” Madame Beaumont now hands Wendy her own pocket money for her “errand”. 

“M-Madame I can’t-“ 

“No Wendy-” 

“But-“

“Oh jeez, Wendy just take it!” Madame Beaumont doesn’t let her finish any longer. 

Wendy finally laughs. 

“ ** _Merci Becoup_** , Madame.” She smiled to her maternal role model, and now hugs her. 

“Okay now go! I have to cook the early brunch Lady Taeyeon will have since her mother will be arriving today to visit.” The French Head Chef now shoos her adopted daughter away. 

** GREY MANSION, DINING AREA  **

The old unnamed Omega matriarch of the well-known, rich and powerful Baes, makes it her duty to visit her daughter, Taeyeon, once a week. 

Since her wife and other daughter died in a terrible accident 10 years ago, it is only her and Taeyeon who have each other. But the old woman who wanted to spend her last few years here on Earth by being with her lovely family, can’t help but feel anger and disappointment as she shared the big long dining table with only her daughter in this very morning. 

“Do you even have a wife and daughter, Taeyeon?” Her sarcastic tone towards her own daughter who eat with so much gusto on her roasted pork and vegetables brunch. 

“Mother, Jessica is not feeling well.” She answered as she continued slicing her meat. 

“And Irene?” The old matriarch now asks. 

“She…she’s…doing her assignments, I told you…my daughter is quite dedicated in becoming part of the world of politics, as well.” Taeyeon replied. 

The old matriarch now scoffs at her daughter’s half-ass reasons for the absence of her wife and child.

“It’s better if you just told me that Jessica got drunk again and now is spending her hangover in her bed, while your child who can I just say? Was so lovely, respectful, and sweet, she would even make me those hand crochet scarfs...now I don’t know if she’s going into some young angst-“ 

“It’s because she’s not 11 years old anymore, she’s a grown woman mother.” 

The old matriarch gets a bit surprised at her own daughter’s interruption but now continued her gentle tirade. 

“Didn’t I tell you to just enroll her in some fine arts course? Even your useless wife suggested that.” 

“Mother…I told you let Irene study what she wants to study.” Taeyeon calmly answered, but it was evident she was getting irritated already. 

“Seriously Taeyeon, why does your Omega child have to concern herself about politics? She ought to just learn how to be a good domestic woman and be already introduce to eligible Alpha bachelorettes…if you want I can go ahead and introduce her now to one of-“ 

Lady Bae now stopped slicing her food and placed her knife and fork on the table. 

“Mother please…this is why my wife and daughter is now refusing to meet you…why can’t you just talk about good things? At least during meals? If you continue doing this…I will go back to my office since I have a lot of things to focus on…because you know it’s not easy to run Seoul.” The Governor of Seoul, spoke seriously at her own mother. 

Her own Omega mother finally concedes to her daughter, and changes the topic. 

“I’m sorry Taeyeon…well…what good things you want to talk about?” The old matriarch now asks. 

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY  **

Irene was now running to the hallway, she was a bit out of it since she was busy getting mad at a certain purple haired girl and decided to take that stress by making the whole Bae Staff’s lives a living hell, and also she took a long extra bath that it now cause her to run late for her morning classes. 

She was wearing a light brown sweater paired with blue jeans as she kept running to the hallway, to get to the front yard where her driver is waiting with the black Mercedes-Benz the only child of the Baes, was exclusively using for her ride to school.

Lady Taeyeon was walking in the same hallway too, since she said her farewells at her mother who now left to go back to her own residence. 

Irene didn’t even greet her own Alpha mother and continued to walk to the hallway, she finally stops as her own mother calls for her. 

“Irene, morning...your grandmother told me she wanted to say how she misses you so much…and asked if you can join us for our weekly brunch next time.” Her mother, with a pure smile, greeted her. 

But Irene felt so disgusted with the smile and just stared at her own mother from head to toe. 

“Is that all she wanted to say?” Cold Irene asks. 

Taeyeon stared at her own daughter for a while and finally spoked. 

“Seungwan…Wendy just celebrated her 20th birthday yesterday didn’t she? Her mother would have been proud of her special and lovely child.” 

Her own daughter scoffs at her and now stared at her own mother with such disgust. 

“You’re disgusting.” Irene tells her own mother and now walked out of the room. 

Lady Taeyeon just sighed and put a brave smile on her own face, as she made her way to her office. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, 2-B CLASSROOM **

The classroom was well packed, the subject Political Philosophy is one of the sought out subjects for PoSci majors, the primary reason why, is because of the well-known Beta professor, Lee Sunmi. 

She is so famous in Gwansun University, that the 30% rise of enrollees last year for Political Science is greatly attributed to her. 

One of main keys as well why a lot of the students were excited to see her teach was because of her charismatic way of discussing topics, whereas some professors are so boring with their old teaching methods of discussions, reading, quizzes, and assignments. Sunmi had different approaches, it was like she just met with a bunch of her younger friends as she discuss stuff while sitting above her desk and wanted inputs from her students. 

That when she asks them to do quizzes and assignments or even lengthy projects, the class is so happy and excited to make it for her. 

“Guys, have you heard about the recent changes our state is doing right now? There is a bill actually being considered now to be passed that will require Omegas as a MUST, for them to take suppressant pills, and according to the bill the government will dictate as well the pill Omegas will officially take, so in short there is a possibility that they will ban other pills for the Omegas as they choose an exclusive one for them…now can someone tell me if this is a good law to pass or not?” Sunmi asks her students. 

One student raises her hand. 

“Okay, you on the second…row, girl with the red ponytail?” 

“I think…it is not a good law to pass, I am not an Omega myself…but aren’t there other laws that they need to consider? Like ensuring the safety of the Omegas who’s population is getting smaller every year? That half of those Omegas who can’t afford security…are force to study in their own homes…or not study at all? Why focus on dictating the Omega’s pills that they are taking?” The red ponytailed girl asks. 

The Professor Sunmi nods. 

“That’s a good point raise by you Miss..?” 

“Umm…Eunji Jung.” She smiled. 

“Okay, thank you so much Miss Jung…she did raise a quite valid argument, some Omegas’ lives are being put into danger…even in some cases, rapes, kidnapping…being sold into force prostitution…and our lawmakers are focusing on…let’s say…dictating…what is something that shouldn’t be dictated…and it’s quite sad…that if this bill is passed…it will just show how unbothered lawmakers are about our real concerns since-“ Sunmi stopped. 

The class as well stared at the reason for this pause, Irene Bae, opened the door…she really hoped the door wouldn’t make such noise as she closes it and hurried to her seat next to her friends, but the door banged so hard. 

The professor was staring at her. 

Her friends also felt so embarrassed for Irene, Nayeon signals for her late friend to come in a hurry to her seat, Hwasa laughing, while Rose covers her own face as if she was the one feeling the first hand humiliation. 

“I’m sorry…professor.” Irene bowed with such embarrassment for herself. 

“It’s fine…you’re Lady Bae’s daughter…aren’t you?” Sunmi now smiled. 

Irene nodded. 

“Y-Yes…ma’am…Irene Bae…Lady Taeyeon Bae’s daughter.” She answered. 

“Okay, next time when you wanna run to your friends, make sure you gently close the door…please take your seat Miss Bae.” The cool professor who didn’t even acknowledge the beautiful girl was late for her class, smiled. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CAFETERIA  **

Nayeon, and Irene were in their favorite spot in the cafeteria, a table with chairs by the shade of the trees. Hwasa and Rose had different classes, so it was the two other girls who were sharing their lunch time together. 

“So I said, ma’am you can’t just tell me I have to pass this tomorrow? I mean I did ask for an extension on the report I know I was late…but like I was hoping for a week extension! How does she expect me to pass that dumb report tomorrow!” Nayeon complains to Irene. 

Irene kept rummaging something in her bag. 

“Maybe…maybe…you should…” The light brown haired girl kept stuttering as she keeps checking something on her bag. 

“Irene?” Her friend now wondered. 

“Hey! Nayeon, so did our Ethics teacher gave you an extension? I was kinda thinking of getting an extension too.” The classmate and Alpha, Victoria, of the two Omegas approaches them. 

“Yeah…but just so you know…..” 

Irene’s mind suddenly went blank, she panicked…she wanted to ask Nayeon if she had any suppressant pills with her, but she remembered that this woman was an advocate for the natural suppressant method…and now Irene was panicking…for the first time in her life she remembered the heat she experienced in her own bedroom…she forgot to take her pills this morning and now even at lunch….her pill bottle she just left standing on her night desk…she felt the gazes…the musky odor wrapping her…as if wanting to dominate her….to breed her… 

“I have to go.” Irene didn’t even wait for Nayeon to speak or react. 

She takes her bag and leaves the Omega alone in the lunch table. 

“I-Irene-“ 

“Nayeon what did you say to Ma’am Ethics to give you the extension…come on if I fail this again, my mom will confiscate my phone.” Victoria now begs. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, OMEGA BATHROOM  **

Irene locks herself in one of the bathrooms exclusively for Omegas, she was calling Rose and Hwasa who didn’t answer since Irene understood that they must be focusing in their class…and now she calls for her driver. 

“Hello miss Bae?” 

“Unnie, can you please pick up my pill bottle at home and bring it to me here?” 

“Sure miss Bae, I’ll be there by 2 pm, I just had to run some errands for Lady Bae, I’m really sorry but the driver for Lady Bae had to-” 

“Ughhh, nevermind.” The panicking Omega now shuts her phone off. 

Irene was shaking, she knew her heat was coming soon, and the Omega didn’t want that to happen, a disgusting, torturous event like that is not something she plans to experience right now. So she gathers the last ounce of strength she has before her upcoming heat strikes, she opens her phone again and finally checks on the number she can depend on. 

** MARKET **

** **   
_ The market. _

The market was packed, with people ranging from buying fruits, vegetables, meat, people delivering their stocks to the marketplace, and people like Wendy who decided to prioritize Madame Beaumont’s list, since she believes she had more time before going to Old Granny Gyung’s store. 

“Cherries…hmmm…” The purple haired girl was looking for a fruit stand the crowded place. 

She stopped as she saw a familiar beautiful blonde young woman buying something in the near fruit stand. 

“Excuse me, how much for this melon?” Minari, the girl who gave Wendy her handkerchief to the young woman yesterday asks the fruit vendor. 

“Oh that’s-“ 

“Hey watch out!” Wendy shouted. 

The crowd shouts at the ruckus happening, as the small purple haired girl overpowers the thief who just almost took the wallet of Minari. 

“Ow! Here’s the damn wallet!” The thief shouts as she can’t move from the pinning of her arm from the surprisingly strong Wendy. 

** PARK **

  
_The park where the two strangers who meet again talk._

Minari decided to treat her heroine for a drink, she was walking back to the fountain that surrounded the benches where Wendy sat and waited for her, she hands the purple haired girl her drink. 

“You didn’t have to Minari-ssi.” Wendy now pouts. 

The blonde woman smiled that made her gums show, her hair even shine brighter as it now hit the hot sun on her head. 

“Just call me Mina, also…come on, you did that for me…if you didn’t, my life would have been more stressful than it is.” She sat next to Wendy and sighed as she keeps handing Wendy the milktea. 

Wendy finally took it and now pierces the soft lid with her straw. 

“Thank you.” Wendy smiled. 

“Welcome.” Mina replied back as she just stared at the blue skies forming some clouds above. 

“ _She’s kinda…nope, she is beautiful._ ” The purple haired girl who kept sipping the milktea Mina bought for her innocently thought to herself. 

“So what’s stressing you out?” Wendy now asks. 

Mina laughed to herself, since she didn’t expect her heroine to ask her what’s stressing her out. 

“Um…med school…family…my girlfriend.” 

“Oh…that sucks…I mean…I don’t know any details…but just the content of your stress, is something I imagine to be stressful already…even if you don’t say anything yet.” Wendy explains. 

Mina showed a polite grin, she nodded and went back to staring at her clouds. 

“Wait a minute med school? Isn’t that…like you have to have a course first before you can take that course?..and you kinda look young…so?” 

The puzzled Wendy now realized what this woman just told her. 

“You’re right, I’m actually 30 years old now…so thank you for saying I look young.” Mina laughs. 

The heroine now looked very dumbfounded as she froze and just stared at Mina, eyes widened. 

“I’m kidding I’m 20 years old…it just so happens I’m like one of those kids in Disney movies, where I got a genius brain…and…my I.Q. is so high…at such a young age…I get to follow my dream of becoming a doctor.” The blonde Mina sighed as she uttered her explanation. 

“Woah, you must have some 200+ Intelligence Quotient then!” Wendy in her amazement shouts. 

Mina gets startled but calms down at realizing the enthusiasm this girl has. 

“No…I’m just below that… 175…. ”Shy girl Mina whispered. 

“Still, that’s a genius level type thingy!” Wendy now claps in amazement. 

Mina suddenly laughs at her, her laughter was not really loud but it was enough to make her cover her mouth since she cannot stop smiling at Wendy who even clapped harder as she saw Mina struggling to stop. 

“Was that better? I’m sorry I can’t find a better way to make you laugh Mina…” The heroine apologizes with a smile. 

“What are you saying? You just save me from that thief, and somehow you and clapping are the best comedic duo.” She even imitates Wendy’s clapping. 

“If that’s the case, that’s my payment for the milktea okay? No takebacks.” Wendy now returned to sipping her tea. 

“What if I want a takeback?” Mina teases. 

“What? Are you serious-“ 

“I’m joking jeez, you should have seen your face!” The blonde Minari laughs again.

Wendy smiled as she now comfortably sips her drink, when she suddenly hears her phone ringing, she takes out the phone from her pocket and sees a text. 

** IRENE **

**_ 11:45 PM: _ ** Wendy can you please pick an Omega Heat suppressant pill bottle in a drugstore and drop it off in my classroom, ASAP?

Her lips that was sipping the tea separates from the straw, as she notices the time, 12pm was the next schedule she had to take her pills…but she didn’t have one…plus…plus…Irene…needs her right now. 

“I have to go Mina, thank you so much for the milktea.” She didn’t even let Mina say her farewells and finally stood with her bag and left. 

Wendy decided to choose Irene, she has seen and smelled Irene before who has not taken her meds, like yesterday…so it won’t be that bad if she saw the Omega today, since she has controlled herself before, right?

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, 2-B CLASSROOM  **

** **   
_ The classroom where Irene told Wendy to go to. _

Wendy was running hard and finally sees the classroom Irene told her she’ll be waiting, the room was empty, but the sweet floral smell was so strong that Wendy knew she was just around the corner. 

“Irene!” She shouted in her panic. 

For she knew, if she smelled Irene, then other Alphas have already smelled her too…worse…might have taken advantage of the beautiful Omega. 

She searches around the classroom and sees the desk of the professors and now runs to it to check below, Irene wasn’t there… 

She was about to leave the room when, Irene enters the room running too, and locks the room. 

Irene stared at Wendy, she was so red, and her scent was getting stronger and stronger, somehow the flustered look on the Omega was making her more alluring..appealling…sexy…beautiful… and the purple haired girl swore she saw pink colored dust flying around the room as Irene stood in front of her. 

Wendy realized it was stupid of her to think that she will be able to control herself, like the last time inside the room of Irene… 

There were huge differences, for starters Irene only was late for a few minutes when she took that pill in her bedroom, while in this classroom, it was already hours, and… Wendy was late too, she didn’t take her much needed 2nd pill of the day as well, and now her…her…primal tendencies are kicking in, she even began salivating that she had to swallow as the aroma got stronger around the room, the two young women only shared. 

But Irene didn’t know that, she must have smell something about Wendy too, but she was too busy about her own concerns that when she jumped to embrace Wendy for her gratefulness, she didn’t noticed that the purple haired Wendy was trying to control herself not to push this Omega on a wall to breed…to mate…to fuck…with all she can. 

“Thank you Wendy.” She continued embracing Wendy. 

She let go from the hug and now shows a painful smile to her savior. 

“Wendy, please hand me my pills.” She asks Wendy. 

Wendy who was just holding it on her right hand, was shaking hard, she tried controlling herself, but in this locked room the two only occupied, the sweet smelling pink color aroma that was suffocating Wendy with such lust finally took over the girl. 

She drops the pill bottle. 

“W-Wendy?” Irene asks. 

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Wendy swallowed. 

She pushes Irene on the wall of the locked empty classroom. 

“AH!” Irene shouted in pain. 

But she was too weak from the heat she was feeling and now was wondering why she didn’t even want to fight back, something about Wendy’s aura made her want to be taken advantage of right now, and just stared at Wendy as she exhaled her hot breathe to the purple haired younger girl. 

Wendy finally shoved her lips to Irene’s hot mouth, it was a bunch messy kisses, but the messier it got, the more exciting the two felt as they let their tongues taste each other. Irene wanted more, so she opened her mouth wider and wider, letting the younger woman explore the heat she felt even at least inside her mouth.

Wendy’s uncontrollable hands suddenly guided itself to unzip Irene’s jeans. 

“W-Wendy….” Irene called for her name in her half ass attempt to stop Wendy as she didn’t want to let go from the intimate kisses she was sharing with the purple haired girl. 

The younger girl finally was able to rein herself, and stopped the kisses the Omega didn’t even want to stop, she clenched her right hand, she was staring at the Omega in heat that talked with her seductive eyes as if she will open her legs wholeheartedly if Wendy asked her too. 

Wendy gave her such a dark stare, she raises her clenched right hand to punch, for a moment Irene thought she was going to be hit by Wendy and closed her eyes, she repeatedly heard Wendy beating something so hard, she opens her eyes to see Wendy was punching the wall the Omega was leaning onto, and was biting her lip as she felt the overwhelming pain for herself.

It was so painful that Wendy’s even gasped as she felt the bones on her knuckle break, but that was the point. For the purple haired Wendy was finally able to control herself a bit from her own sexual urges, she was shaking, Irene didn’t know if it was because of the pain or the fact she was full of lust for her a while ago. 

Wendy zips Irene’s pants back, she saw Wendy’s right hand’s knuckles bleeding that it even flowed on the carpeted floor, the young woman now silently walked back to where she dropped the anti-heat pill bottle of the trusting Omega she almost took advantage of. 

“Here, take your medicine, take one now.” Wendy hands her the pill bottle. 

Irene just stood and stared at Wendy. 

“Irene…come on…take one now.” She was trying to show a smile to make herself seem approachable since she thought Irene was staring at her with fear. 

But fear was the least thing in Irene’s mind, she finally realizes why she was seeing…even smelling the long purple haired girl in a different way whenever she misses taking her own anti-heat pills, for Wendy’s body was reacting to her, so Irene’s carnal pleasure that was locked for such a long time was not able to restrain itself any longer, she slowly approached Wendy who was shaking as she got closer to her. 

“You can explain later Wendy…but now-“ 

“Irene…don’t…you’re in heat…come on…” Wendy knew what Irene was about to say and feared she won’t be able to control herself any longer if the long curly haired girl continued to speak. 

“But now I want to-“ Irene was trying to ignore the younger girl’s plea. 

“No, Irene don’t say it.” The purple haired girl now was crying as she shakes her own head. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Irene still ignored her. 

With the in heat Irene giving her consent, Wendy finally sighed, she was still trying to hand the Omega her pill bottle but the floral aroma and the musky odor were both getting stronger, as Wendy also felt herself having another resurgence of her urge to mate, and now she drops the pill bottle again on the floor. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, 2-B CLASSROOM  **

It was so nice, so warm, so good, so slippery from the endless flowing slick inside…that the more Wendy took herself out, the more she wanted get inside faster. Plus, with how Irene looked, moaned and dig her nails on Wendy’s back as she pounded on the Omega she carried on her arms, it was making Wendy work harder. 

Irene’s back that was making a thumping sound as she hit the wall again and again didn’t matter, since Nayeon was right, this disgusting act was better than the suppressant pills, and now she wanted more of what the purple haired girl had. 

“D-Deeper.” Her inner lust told the purple haired Wendy. 

Wendy who had surprisingly powerful strength was able to carry Irene on the students desks, to make her lay there while they continued to mate.

Irene’s naked lower half now opened wider as she wanted to make Wendy go closer to her, their naked crotches were making a lot of slapping noises, the unbalanced desks as well was rocking back and forth, but the two didn’t mind, since they were busy feeling the great addicting pleasure of having Wendy’s hard dick inside Irene, and Wendy getting to enter Irene’s warm slippery cunt. 

The long curly brown haired girl kept moaning and moaning, like she didn’t care if someone can hear outside she was being fucked good in these students desks, Wendy was groaning to herself too, the cold chills she was getting a while ago from trying to control herself has turn into warm sweat on her forehead and back…like even her sweat knew she was finally free as she ram herself inside the slippery insides of this beautiful Omega. 

Wendy saw the slick was mixed with blood, so far she knew from the sex education pamphlet she cursed and now was thankful for, that if the Omega who was producing a lot of the clear liquid called slick, but was bleeding most probably the Omega is a virgin, and the best way to make it not so painful for their first time is to have sex with them while they are in heat. 

But Wendy still felt so concern on top of their carnal pleasure and now leans to hold the cheek of Irene and slowly stopped from thrusting inside the warm Omega. 

“Are you okay? You’re bleeding.” The purple haired girl asks. 

Irene catches her breath, and the only thought that kept popping in her head is that she didn’t want Wendy to stop so she held the young woman’s hand and stared at her. 

“Yes, I’m okay…you’re..you’re doing good…please don’t stop…Seungwan.” She begs with such need for Wendy’s fucking. 

So the girl she claims ownership to, now continued. Irene’s eyes was rolling, as she kept moaning, Wendy couldn’t take it anymore, she will cum anytime soon, and she knew that she had to release outside, for this was the most dangerous time an Omega can get pregnant. 

The sex pamphlet she found so creepy before, was now her saving grace and key to learning what are the basic dos and don’ts, and she couldn’t believe that she was cursing the pamphlet for a long time along with the old woman who kept giving it to her. 

“Fuck I’m cumming.” Wendy took out her member and now ejaculated by the long desk. 

It was fucking good. 

Wendy realized why sex was the greatest sin human beings can make, it was just so great, the high, the pleasure, and now she was catching her breathe. Her primal instincts calms down, but Irene was still not able to be free from her heat shackles. 

“ _That fucking pamphlet is sure handy._ ” Wendy uttered to herself. 

She moved back to the middle of the crotch of Irene who was still whining in pain as she was being overwhelmed by her pent up heat. Wendy massages her thighs and now stared at Irene who was so red. 

“Irene, hold on, I’ll make sure you don’t have to feel this way anymore.” The purple haired girl tells her. 

Irene was somehow so confuse and yet extra secure in this person’s existence, as if she was protecting the long brown haired curly girl, as she fucks her…so confusing but yet so secure. 

She suddenly opened her arms to the purple haired girl. 

“Hug me please.” She begged Wendy. 

So Wendy took her into her arms, and now was hugging Irene who sat up and leaned on the younger girl’s chest, she suddenly gasps as she realized Wendy inserted two of her fingers inside her, and now was using her thumb to feel around her clit. 

“AHAhhaH…HaaAAa…HaahaAaHAa…” The weird moans Irene uttered as she felt so good from the motions of Wendy’s fingers below her. 

She heard the slushing sounds of Wendy’s two fingers coming and going from her slick ridden cunt, and felt so embarrassed and turned on at the same time, her lust and pleasure reigned over her, and now she didn’t care of her insecurities that she even arch closer to Wendy to make her job easier, the motion on her clit was faster that she realized that she was feeling weirder and weirder. But it was good fucking weird that her eyes were rolling again, she just laid her forehead on Wendy’s shoulder, and after a few more minutes of fingering. 

Irene arched her own hips and finally shouted. 

She came, and likewise, her cold chills, has turn into hot sweat that symbolized she was able to finally calm her heat down due to the orgasm she felt from Wendy. The two didn’t talk, but Irene kept leaning on Wendy’s shoulder as she regains her strength, and the younger girl just waited as she rubs the back of the very tired Omega. 

** INSIDE THE MERCEDES BENZ **

The car had a separate slider for the passenger seat and the driver’s end, so the passenger Irene and Wendy who didn’t talk as they rode together in the Bae’s car now had some privacy. The two finally arrived in the Grey Mansion, but Irene still didn’t talk. 

“Irene-“ 

“Get out of the car, take a shower you reek such of the musky scent…after that go to my room, you have a lot of explaining to do.” Irene didn’t even bother talking to her. 

Wendy knew what she has just done with Irene was a form of betrayal, and now she can only follow so she can explain herself later. 

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

  
_Irene's bedroom._

Irene hated herself… 

All the time she preach to herself about how she hated being an Omega… 

How disgusting it was to feel the heat of her kind…

As she laid on her soft comfy bed… 

All she can think about is the purple haired girl… 

How it felt like walking barefoot at a muddy wet dried up lake… 

That at the moment the purple haired girl walked into the same lake… 

The water started flowing… 

The flowers and trees started growing… 

And even butterflies now surrounded the lake and were flying… 

The Omega whose heat was quenched by the very same girl she wanted to preserve, for her purity, was the same girl who defiled her and it felt… 

So good… 

So good that she open her legs and imagine the purple haired woman, crawling to her bed and penetrating her again… 

The Omega bit her lip as she thought of it, and now was envisioning everything but this illusion was cut off as a knock by the very same woman she was imagining fucking her. 

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

The two were sitting on the same circular table Irene had in her room, she was staring at Wendy as if she was the highest of Divine Almighty at Wendy. No one has spoken for the past few minutes since the purple haired butler had entered the room.

Irene finally breaks the tension. 

“Did you come to my room to just sit silently on my chair?” The older girl asks. 

“No…I’m just thinking of the right words to start on.” 

“And?” 

“I’m still thinking.” Wendy replied. 

The older girl exhaled, the dominating musky smell she sniffed on this younger girl was no longer around, and was wondering why it has disappeared…maybe because like Irene, Wendy released the tension she felt inside herself, and now was able to act like a normal human being again. 

Irene somehow found it insulting, that this is the same woman who can act so obedient but was also the same one who pushed her on the wall, kissed her torridly, lifted her to fuck on the wall and the desks of her classroom and finger her even to orgasm…and now was questioning who is the real purple haired girl she was seeing. 

“Well since you can’t come up with anything yet, let me start…why did you suddenly kiss me in the classroom?”

Wendy stared at her but can’t bring herself to stare long, and now goes back staring on the floor. 

“Because…I couldn’t control myself.” 

“Why couldn’t you control yourself?” 

“I saw you were in heat…and….my….um….” 

Wendy was hesitating to say it, but even if she didn’t say anything, Irene already knew, she just didn’t know why. 

“I’m an Alpha who’s in this illegal suppressant drug….but that time when you texted me…I haven’t took my pill for the afternoon…since I was in a rush to make things up to you….also I felt relax since I’ve seen you before miss your pill…so I thought it wouldn’t be so strong…when I saw you in that room…but I was an idiot, who was overtaken by my primal instincts…that’s why I kissed you…pushed you to the wall…to do those things…I was not able to hold on any longer.” Wendy regrettably admits. 

Irene laughs.

“So you’re an Alpha…who lied to me…all this time?” She grins with so much hurt from the trust she gave whole heartedly to Wendy. 

“Irene…your parents would have thrown me out.” The butler now looked like she was so scared. 

But at this point Irene didn’t like what she was seeing, she was just too mad at the deceptive woman, and now scoffs at her. 

“Get out.” Irene stood and now walked to her door to open. 

“Irene.” 

“GET OUT!” She shouted. 

Wendy stared and paused for a few seconds, she finally stood and now as she gets closer to the door and the older beautiful Omega. Wendy shuts the door herself, and locks it. 

“What the hell are you-“ Irene didn’t finish talking. 

Wendy embraces her, as if she didn’t want to let go unless she earns the forgiveness of Irene tonight. 

“I’m sorry…I’m really sorry for not being honest…Irene.” 

“ _Honest…._ ” That word triggered Irene more. 

She was trying to push Wendy away from her, but Wendy didn’t budge, so she started beating her Wendy’s chest, with her small fists. 

“You are just like your Omega whore mother! A liar!” Irene shouts. 

Wendy can only shake her head as she continued to look pitiful to Irene. 

“You liar! Liar! LI AR !” Irene keeps shouting and beats Wendy’s chest. 

Anyone could have heard Irene shouting, but since her room was in the east wing of the house, unlike her parents separate rooms who were in the west wing…. 

No one heard but Wendy whose chest she kept beating. 

Wendy kept the beautiful Omega beat her chest…. 

She knew she can’t keep pretending she didn’t know why Irene became like this… 

For the purple haired girl knew… 

She actually knew… 

For she was there too, by the door… 

As she heard those disgusting noises those two adults were making, as she thought who are honest were engaging in a carnal affair… 

Wendy embraces her more. 

“Let me go.” 

Wendy didn’t listen. 

“I said let me go.” 

“Irene...I’m not like my mother, I’m not a liar, I just did what I have to do, since I promise you, I will be by your side…forever...” Her purple haired friend now pleads with her eyes. 

Irene scoffs again at her, but at least now she stops beating Wendy.

“I was there you know…” Wendy finally admits. 

Irene didn’t speak. 

“I was there…by the door…I smelled my mother’s unique pheromone scent…Lady Taeyeon’s voice as she kept saying those disgusting lewd words to my mother who was in heat…the disgusting noises they made…inside that room…” Wendy now embraces her tighter. 

Irene’s closes her eyes like she was forcing herself to remember the memories she tried not seeing at all. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

_ “I heard how loud the bed creaked…”  _

_ “Their voices getting more desperate as they did whatever they did in that room…”  _

_ “I didn’t know what to feel…but I felt my eyes crying…my heart breaking…my mind aching…for…I never thought my mother would be able to fuck someone else so fast…” _

_ “To think…it hasn’t been a year since her wife, my other mother…passed away…”  _

_ “While I was wiping my sad shitty tears…”  _

_ “Another thought came into my head…”  _

_ “I realized why Lady Taeyeon was so happy that her wife that she was so in love with…or so I thought at that time…was going on a vacation with her friends…” _

_ “Did I tell you how jealous I was with how perfect your family looked? How Lady Taeyeon and Mrs. Jessica, would just laugh together and you know that it was love, or when you made that sour lemonade juice…just for them…that even if it was too sour they kept drinking it for you…” _

_ “You cried since you told them you knew your mothers were pretending because you tasted the lemonade yourself…but instead, Lady Taeyeon stood and chugged the whole pitcher, and Mrs. Jessica kept laughing at her wife as she ran to get some water for her since Lady Taeyeon was passing out from the sour lemonade she chugged…in the end you stopped crying, and began laughing…which made your mothers smile while staring at lovely you, since they were successful in making your tears stop…”  _

_ “At that moment…”  _

_ “I realized…that if I cried at hearing those things…what would happen if you have heard them? So I ran…”  _

_ “I focused my attention in finding you…”  _

_ “I was determined if I was not able to protect myself from their betrayal…I would at least protect you…”  _

_ “I looked for you in every room…”  _

_ “The fucking Grey Mansion is so large…” _

_ “I could have died in one of that rooms and no one would even know….”  _

_ “The day had turn into night…”  _

_ “But I was still not able to find you…”  _

_ “My mother acted like nothing just happened as she saw me running around the mansion and even kiss me with those disgusting lips on my cheek…”  _

_ “But whatever disappointment or anger I felt for her during that time…”  _

_ “It didn’t matter…”  _

_ “For it was only you I was trying to look for…”  _

_ “Finally I realized there was only one room there that I didn’t go to…”  _

_ “The room where she and Lady Bae fucked…” _

** GREY MANSION, EMPTY GUEST BEDROOM  **

The little purple haired girl runs to the dark empty guest room, she was searching with hard with her eyes for a sign of the little long curly haired girl. 

“Irene?” She gently calls for her. 

There was no answer. 

As the little purple haired girl tries to leave the room, she heard a sound from the big brown antique dresser, a part of the child was scared but now gently approaches the same wooden antique. The girl heard the crying inside getting louder, and swallowed. 

She gains courage, and finally opens the door, to find the little long curly haired girl inside. 

“I-Irene?” The little purple haired girl was shock to see the girl inside, cowering in fear as she embraces herself in the corner of the big antique dresser. 

As her eyes are able to see the little purple haired girl standing outside this antique forced cage she was able to witness a horrendous act, the girl rushes to hug the little girl she trusts. 

Both of the two little girls fall on the carpeted floor, Irene kept crying and crying, as if she was so terrified and betrayed, her embrace was even painful for the other little girl, but little Wendy realized that night that little Irene saw what happened as well. So she didn’t even ask nor tried searching for an answer and just embraced Irene, in order to comfort her.

_ “You were always the one who comforted me, since I was such a sickly crybaby…”  _

_ “My snot that somehow wouldn’t leave my small nose…would be always wiped by your expensive handkerchiefs…”  _

_ “Or sometimes, even your precious lovely smooth hands…”  _

_ “But that night I knew it’s you who NEEDED that comfort…and I swore that same night, that whatever what’s left of you…I will do my best to protect.”  _

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

“So you see, I’m not like my mother, for unlike her who abandoned me, the child she claims to be special and loves…I would never do that to you…I would never leave my special person…which is you…Irene.” 

“Wh-what?” Irene who had tears on her face, was being wiped by Wendy’s hand. 

“You are my special person…no one else…but you…so don’t get jealous…don’t get upset…for it’s only you that is in my heart.” 

“I’m your special person?” Irene seems to want more assurance. 

“Yes, Irene you’re my special person…and I will never leave you.” So Wendy gave it to her. 

“You p-promise?” 

“I promise, I’m sorry for not telling you the truth…please…please forgive me?” 

“ _She won’t be able to keep her promise I tell you._ ” The voice in Irene’s head tells her again. 

But Irene ignored the voice, as the long purple haired girl was waiting for her answer. 

“I forgive you.” Irene who looked very intimidating a few seconds ago, turned back into the little girl who was depending on Wendy. 

Wendy smiled and now embraces Irene again. 

“Thank you Irene.” Wendy leans her cheek on the flower scenting head of Irene, who wraps her hands to the Alpha who was pretending to be a Beta for the sake of being with her forever. 

** AUTHOR’S NOTE:  **

** _Characters:_ **

__

_(R)Jessica (L)Taeyeon_

__

_(R)Grandma Bae (L)Wheein_

__

_Mina_

__

_Sunmi_

Did you expect chapter 2 to have this revelations already guys? Hehehe. Well get ready since a lot will be revealed more every chapter, so make sure you don’t ignore a scene I write in the chapters since every part plays an important role. 

BTW I’m sorry for the many typos blind author-nim didn’t see on the 1st chapter, already fixed them T.T 

I do hope I was able to convey the chapter properly without presenting it as messy.

_ THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:  _

  * _Irene’s Possessiveness_  
So just to explain her bitchy possessive ass here guys, I do hope that what I interpreted was understood as Irene’s possessiveness towards Wendy is more like an armor, since she has lost her innocence at such a young age due to the affair she witness with Wendy’s mom (who btw is still a mystery but I think is already an easy guess for ya’ll for who is she) and her Alpha mom, Taeyeon.   
  
Wendy was and is still the person she can lean and depend on, since no one really explained to her (at least at the point where she saw them fucking) what it really meant, and the child felt so traumatize at what she saw, and Wendy was the only one who calmed her down and made her feel safe again, which is the running theme for Irene and Wendy’s relationship.   
  
Plus we have just touch the ground of her trauma and will explore more on why she started hating Omegas and her own parents further down the road.   
  

  * _Their Relationship?_  
Seems like the two are smooth sailing with...Irene forgiving Wendy right? Yeah sure…remember the tags guys…at least expect we get sexier…that’s all. Lol   
  

  * _Alpha Wendy?_  
Yes she is, her history as well will be explain on how she hid her Alpha class in the coming chapters, and her family as well, plus have you read growth stunt? So in that case…in this alternate universe, there is a chance for Tall Wendy? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………………



By the way I made this half-ass edit of Purple haired Wendy in her butler’s uniform hehehe  
*If you can’t see it I’ll be tweeting and retweeting the photos in my twitter as I post this chapter.

- **potatomushroom**


	4. Chapter 4

(Artwork: Busy Bee by Darcy Magnan)

** CHAPTER 3 **

** The Bee Among The Flowers **   
(Part 1) 

**SUGGESTED SONGS TO HAVE BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Only You – The Platters (The Remix)  
Click Here For The Link: [Youtube Link For The Song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JUqssTvWfec)



** MARKET, OLD GRANNY GYUNG’S HERBAL STORE  **

**_Granny Gyung’s Herbal Store_ **

A white pill bottle labeled as vitamins is handed to a purple haired girl on the counter by Old Granny Gyung who had a tobacco on her wrinkled mouth.

“Th-thank you-“ Wendy stops.

She is handed by Old Granny Gyung another of the same old sex pamphlet she hands the girl everytime she visits here.

“I don’t need it anymore Granny Gyung.” She bowed to the old woman.

Old Granny Gyung’s tobacco she never lets out off of her mouth unless she had to replace it, suddenly drops and rolls on the glass covered old counter in her shock.

“You finally did it didn’t you?” The old woman winks at Wendy as she picks up the cigar to go back to her mouth.

“W-Well…” Wendy shyly replied.

“Then why need the pills now? Just do it atleast once a week and you won’t experience the Rut.” Granny Gyung now puffs a smoke that could have covered the whole small herbal store.

The purple haired girl coughs at the smoke the old woman just puffed.

“Will it cover my scent? Or stop me from going berserk if I interact with an Omega who’s in heat?” She asks the old woman who continued to puff a big smoke from her cigar.

“No...it’s just the Rut you won’t experience, my little darling.” The old woman replied.

“Then see you next month, Granny Gyung.” Wendy now goes out of the store.

** MARKET **

The young purple haired girl now stared at the countless people in the market, she saw the same fruit stand where she saw the blonde Mina yesterday, she had the handkerchief the blonde woman gave her a few days back, on the breast pocket of her blouse today.

It was almost Wendy hoped to see her again, to either give back the handkerchief, or just…see the sweet blonde haired girl who somehow was making her days better.

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY **

Wheein was standing in for Wendy again today, since she had to go to the market due to some errands Madame Beaumont ordered to do for her again. It was the morning, and she just ran a record breaking 20 seconds on the 30 steps of the mansion’s staircase in order to reach Miss Bae’s room, while holding the silver tray she brings for breakfast.

The black long haired girl was catching her breathe, she really thought she was gonna die from the running, but unfortunately…this was not the day she becomes free from the hell shackles of this psycho beautiful girl’s grip, she was gonna knock on the door but remembered to do the sign of the cross before she knocked.

“In the name of the Mother, of the Daughter and the Holy Spirit, Amen.” Wheein cried and finally knocked.

“Wheein-ssi you’re late for about 20 seconds.” Irene told from the opposite side of the door.

The servant swallowed and now was about to die…for real.

“But that’s okay I’m in a very good mood today, so enter.” The beautiful daughter of the Baes, said in a kind tone.

It surprised the girl from the hallway, since she found it creepier that Miss Irene, the young woman who likes torturing her seems to be….playing nice today, she even heard Irene humming in her room.

Wheein opens the door and lets out a shocked gasp as she saw the appearance of her young mistress, she was dressed in a white and red traditional priestess costume reminiscing a famous character in Inuyasha, Kikyo, while holding a bow and arrow on her hands.

“Wheein-ssi, can you call Sejeong-ssi for me?” Irene smiled. 

** GREY MANSION, YARD FOR HORSE RIDING  **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** Only You – The Platters (Remix))

  
**_The large yard of The Bae’s used only for horse riding._ **

A young girl that had her hair in a braid, wearing a maid uniform, was running in the grassy field yard only used by the Baes for their horse riding. This young woman had a literal target pasted in her back, she was crying so hard for it has been 15 minutes now since she started running for her life as she is chased by a beautiful brown curly haired girl on a horse while holding a bow with an arrow.

Thankfully, so far, nothing has hit her yet, as the curly haired girl missed the 4 arrows she has tried to land on this young girl’s back…although it looked like it was intentional since she has been circling around the young beautiful maid. 

“Miss! Please! I don’t know what I did to make you angry! But please! I’m sorry!” The young woman whose snot was even coming out of her nose due to her fear, shouted.

But the miss…whose first name was Irene, was just laughing as she ride her prized beautiful dark brown horse, Jasmine, that she used to compete with, before entering college. It seems, other than her purple haired pet, this is the only creature she loved, and Jasmine was the same.

  
**_Jasmine, Irene’s most prized beloved horse._ **

For her master never left her even if she is now just spending her time in the stables, Irene would visit her 4 times a week, to ride her, to bathe her, to exercise her, or just spend time with Jasmine around the stables like a little girl who is visiting her best friend, she even makes sure that she is present whenever Jasmine is getting her weekly checkup.

So this lovely camaraderie between the rider and the horse was unbreakable and it was evident since Irene didn’t even hold the reigns, as she kept targeting the servant, Sejeong, who confessed her love for Wendy a few days ago.

Jasmine made sure her master won’t fall as they kept chasing the weak target who won’t stop crying, that Sejeong’s snot was now becoming sloppier and thicker around her face.

“You sure like to play innocent don’t you!” The beautiful Omega laughs maniacally at Sejeong.

The full of fear and panic Sejeong finally weakens and collapses on the grassy floor, she suddenly thought of how beautiful the sun was around this morning which was suddenly covered by the towering beautiful Irene who rode her beautiful dark brown horse in order to get to her weakling servant of a target.

Silent breathing was the only answer Sejeong provided as Irene smiled at her as she now readies her arrow to finally pierce on this thick face bitch who tried stealing her Alpha who was pretending to be a Beta for her, with a fucking lame ass confession.

“Where should I hit you first? Your pretty face? Your heart? Or your eye?” Irene smiled excitedly as she asks the young woman who finally accepted her fate as she kept catching her tired breathe.

“Sooner…or later….she’ll get tired…of how crazy possessive you are.” Sejeong tells the brown curly haired beautiful girl.

Irene knew this thick face bitch was pertaining about her purple haired pet, and now felt so triggered and mad at how presumptuous this girl is.

“You didn’t tell me you like an arrow to your mouth Sejeong-ssi.” Irene grins as she now points her bow on the tired sweaty Sejeong’s mouth.

In a few seconds she will finally release the arrow that will hit the pretty servant, Sejeong closed her eyes, she heard the arrow be released from the bow and prepared herself to get hit.

“Irene!”

But instead, she heard a familiar voice calling for Irene, the arrow landed on the grassy floor she laid on, and the galloping of presumably Irene’s horse named, Jasmine. Sejeong was correct as she touches her mouth, nothing landed on it, she open her eyes as well to see the bow laying next to her while the arrow pierced the soil, while Irene, the huntress, was making her way to the purple haired woman girl, Wendy.

Wendy looked very upset, as she stood by the fence where she shouted for Irene’s name, who was acting like a beautiful maniac a while ago, but now has turned docile as she makes her way to the purple haired girl who was shouting for her name.

“Wendy!” Irene excitedly waves at her.

“Yah! Hold on the reigns! For godsakes that’s why you have them there! Jasmine cannot guarantee your safety always!” Wendy shouted at her.

But the Bae’s only child, felt more excited since it meant, her purple haired pet who called her, her _special person_ last night, was worrying for Irene.

“Wendy! I’m gonna jump you have to catch me!” She excitedly was getting ready to jump from Jasmine to Wendy’s arms.

“YAH!!! DON’T DO IT!” Her childhood purple haired friend says as she panics and hops on the white fence onto the grassy yard.

Irene didn’t listen and finally jumps from Jasmine onto Wendy’s arms, the impact made the purple haired girl fall on the grass, but thankfully her special person was safe and now was cuddling the in pain Wendy on the grassy field.

“O-Ow.” The Alpha pretending to be a Beta can only say for even the pain shocked her.

“I missed you.” The beautiful alluring Omega whispered to her.

The butler for the brown curly haired beautiful girl realizes that a lot of the servants were staring at them, so she stood up and now began lecturing her special person.

“Irene-ah! Don’t do that again!....Stop torturing servants too! Now come on! You’re gonna be late for school!” The Alpha who was pretending to be a Beta now offers her hand for the beautiful Omega to stand.

But Irene didn’t take it and just laid on the grassy field more, she even puts her left hand on the ground and leans her head on it, to stare at Wendy while she pouts since she wanted this younger girl to do something intimate for her in front of these many eyes.

They talked last night and she promised to keep her mouth shut and won’t act very intimate around the people in the mansion especially in front of her parents, in order not to raise any suspicion about Wendy’s real identity…but the crazy head over heels Irene can’t do it…since she just feels more uncontrollably attracted towards Wendy who she now knows has special feelings _only_ for her.

_Only for Irene._

“Irene-unnie.” The purple haired girl who forgot to use it, now remembered to call Irene unnie, as she reaches out with her hand.

“I’ll only stand if you carry me back to the mansion.” She pouts again to Wendy.

The entire staff who wanted to see the spoiled brat’s new crazy antic when she chase Sejeong like a weak dear with her bow and arrow, was now all in awe of this scenario, it was not new that this Omega would act so possessive towards her “Beta” butler, but her actions like she was a hurt girlfriend wanting to be babied by her girl…was new. 

“I-Irene unnie…you know the mansion is quite far…and you’re-“

“Heavy?” Irene now raises her eyebrow at her purple haired pet.

“That’s not what I meant…I just think…this thing…is inappropriate to do since we are no longer children anymore…” The Alpha who was pretending to be a Beta now made her index fingers meet as she felt so embarrassed the longer this moment drags.

The brown curly haired girl clicked her tongue and now laid her whole body on the grass.

“U-Unnie?”

“I suddenly don’t want to go to school, I’ll just spend my whole day here…staring at the sun while resting my body on this grassy field.” The slightly upset master informs her dedicated servant.

Finally the purple haired girl exhaled, and now crouches her back to offer to the brown curly haired older girl of one year.

“Piggyback until we reached the foot of staircase, take it or leave it.” She negotiates to her special person…who was acting like a moody baby to her.

“I’ll take it!” Irene now excitedly jumps on her purple haired pet who conceded to her wishes again.

Wendy finally chooses to ignore the staring or murmurs of the other servants seeing her carry the beautiful Omega, since she knew it will only go to the category of Irene’s endless tales of how spoiled and bratty she is…hopefully.

** GREY MANSION, GARDENS **

Deep inside, Wendy was happy to carry her special person, it made her happier as well hearing Irene’s singing a song in the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star but with lyrics, she must have made by herself.

“ _Wendy Irene together now…  
Irene won’t hear them call…  
Wendy is all I need….  
Irene too is all she needs…_”

“What do you think?” Irene asks the younger girl who was carrying her.

“Uhhh…..you made the lyrics yourself?” Wendy laughs.

“Yes, why are you laughing???” The brown curly haired porcelain doll looking Irene now pouts.

“It’s cute…like you.” Purple haired Wendy tells her, so the older girl she was carrying softens instantly.

Irene puts her cheek on the head of the younger girl who was focusing on carrying her, as she walked the stone flattened path over the countless flowers and plants around them.

“You’re cute too.” She whispered to her. 

“Thank you.” Wendy lets out a hearty gentle laughter.

The beautiful Omega suddenly started poking her sharp nose on the purple haired girl’s hair and neck it made Wendy lecture her againm, for it seems like Irene has not remembered to keep things in the low.

“Yahhh, I know people are not around anymore, but please don’t that.” The “Beta” butler whines, as she continued piggybacking Irene around the countless flowers and trees of the vast gardens of the Baes, while staring back and forth to check if someone else is around.

“I can’t smell your musky scent…Wendy.” She ignored the lecture and just pouted.

“That’s because I took my pill.”

“Oh…I wish you didn’t do that…I like smelling you.” Irene now buries her head on Wendy’s back.

“You know I can’t, you might like smelling me…but when others smell that Alpha unique musky scent, it’s kick out time for me then, Irene.” She laughs casually.

“No one will kick you out, I assure you that…over my dead body.” Irene declares.

“Really?” Wendy lets out a laugh as if she can’t believe how her special person just announce how far she can go for her.

“Yes, really!” Irene shouts.

“Thank you Irene-ah…but let’s not risk it, so far taking this meds is making no one suspect, so let’s stick with that.”

“Okay.” Irene buries her face again on Wendy’s back.

They passed the fountain that had human statues serving as it's water sprouts, by the garden that had a lot of colorful butterflies and flowers, it meant they were only a few feet away and will finally reach the last garden to the Grey Mansion.

**_One of the many beautiful gardens of The Baes, that can only be identified as different for it had this one of a kind fountain._ **

“Am I heavy?” Irene asks.

“Um…a bit…I mean don’t get me wrong…you don’t have to lose any weight…it’s just…you know…this is a long hard walk…and of course naturally I’ll feel your weight on my body…becoming heavy.” Wendy stops to fix Irene’s weight on her back and continued to walk.

“Really? Which one was harder…This? Or when you had me in your arms lifted on the wall, as you fucked me inside the classroom?” She said it casually without any malice that Wendy felt so surprised.

“I-Irene!” The now very red ear Wendy tries her best to look at the woman behind her, but she only got flustered more at seeing a beautiful smile on the fair skinned beauty she was carrying, and ironically this made her walk faster.

“I liked it you know, I look forward for us doing it again…did you like it too Wendy?” Irene whispered…which was somehow mixed with such innocence and seduction, while running her long nailed fingers on the red ears in front of her.

“J-Just go back to your humming or singing for god sakes…” The purple haired flustered butler tells her.

So Irene smiled and buried herself on the Alpha’s trustee back, while singing the impromptu song she created.

“ _Wendy Irene together now…  
Irene won’t hear them call…  
Wendy is all I need….  
Irene too is all she needs…_”

** GREY MANSION, HALLWAY TO THE STAIRCASE  **

Wendy and Irene finally arrived inside the Grey Mansion and was by the staircase leading up to the countless rooms upstairs.

“Okay, go down now.” Wendy tells her.

But Irene stayed silent still clinging on her purple haired butler’s back.

“Irene-ah.”

“I feel sleepy, I wanna sleep on your back.” Irene smiled, which was obviously a ploy to tease Wendy.

“You really don’t want to go down?” The younger girl now grins.

“No.” The older girl now pouted.

Irene suddenly shrieked as she realizes that Wendy was spinning her around the whole hallway, and was now making her dizzy.

“Yahhh!!!! Stop it Wendy! I will go down!” She shouted to Wendy.

“You sure about that!?”

“Yes!!!!!” The only daughter and heir to the Grey mansion shouted.

Her purple haired friend finally stops and Irene touches her own forehead as she was still feeling a bit of her world spin.

“You okay?” A very concerned Wendy now asks.

“I’m fine.” She responded.

A very familiar beautiful woman with such a very straight black hair walked into the room in her sheer white night gown that made you see her black underwear underneath, it was Jessica, Irene’s Omega mother, she seems to have seen the antics the two young girls were doing, and didn’t like one bit of it.

“G-Good morning Mrs. Bae!” The younger girl rushed into bowing to the older woman.

“How many times I have to make you stand with two pails of water in the hot searing sun, before you finally learn, that you need to wear your uniform in the presence of any members of the Bae family?” Jessica glared at Wendy.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Bae I was just-“

“I didn’t know you’ll be awake by now, I thought usually you get out of your alcohol smelling room around lunch time?...Or perhaps you didn’t go into one of your drinking bender episodes last night?...if so that’s surprising.” Irene claps her hands with such amazement at her own mother, who she has no respect for.

Jessica knew she deserved whatever she was getting from her beautiful daughter and just dismissed the insult with a smile. 

“Irene, honey…don’t be like this, I’m just lecturing this disrespectful purple haired girl.” The mother tells her with a loving voice.

“Lecture me then, for it was me who took her time away, that’s why she didn’t get to change her clothes.” The younger Omega now stood face to face with her own Omega mother.

“Irene-unnie…please don’t do this.” Wendy whispered and begged, but Irene didn’t seem to wanna back off as her mother was staring at her too with such serious eyes.

“Irene, you may have no respect for me and I might be letting you off the hook many times, but if you keep continuing to defend that child, I will-“

“You will what?” Irene’s docility that was established when Wendy appeared for her this morning, has now vanished and gave her mother such a cold stare.

Wendy didn’t know what to do, the two Omegas were about to argue in front of her…because of her. Thankfully the woman who was married to Jessica and the Alpha mother of Irene finally arrived in the same hallway to cut the tension off.

“Irene baby, stop fighting with your mother, I just got off the Gwansun people, and they said you and Wendy can attend school together now…Wendy get dress you will accompany Irene to school and study Political Science too.” Taeyeon smiled at them.

“Lady Taeyeon w-what?” The puzzled purple haired girl now stares at Irene who went back smiling at her.

“I’ll explain! Come on, help me pick my clothes first!” A very excited Irene takes her hand but stops as Lady Bae calls for her.

“Irene don’t I get a hug at least?” Taeyeon now pouts.

“Fine…one fast hug.” Irene rolled her eyes and now hugs her Alpha mother.

“A thank you will make mommy make sure you can take the car.” Lady Bae now asks her only daughter.

“Thank you.” Irene smiled.

“Okay, go ahead and get dress you don’t wanna be late for class.” Her mother now step away from the hug her daughter gave her.

The young girls were running upstairs, the brown curly haired girl was giggling while her purple haired friend whines as she wants her to be careful, Taeyeon can only smile as she finally made Irene happy, making that only child of her show that rare smile at her...it is the primary reason as well why…Irene is very spoiled by Lady Taeyeon and does not let anyone even her wife correct the behavior of their only child, since she feels that if she has pleased her daughter she has achieved something good in the world.

Her smiled disappeared suddenly when her Omega wife who was beside her uttered something that she didn’t like hearing about.

“You know even when Wendy is a Beta, she still has dick and one of this days will feel the tempt of fucking our beautiful daughter don’t you?” Jessica spoke as if she is telling her wife not to think of Wendy as an innocent friend for their child.

Taeyeon only scoffed.

“Have you seen how weak and soft Seungwan is? Or how smart and capable your daughter has always been? Seungwan will never lay a finger on Irene, nor your daughter who has proven time and time again, even if she’s an Omega, she didn’t let it limit who she is, let Seungwan touch her…so Seungwan is the least of our concern.”

“Are you really sure about that?” The Alpha’s Omega wife now raised her eyebrow.

The Alpha now put her hands in her pocket and stared again at her Mrs. Bae.

“Seungwan is not like her parents, Yuri and that whore of an Omega mother she had, didn’t raise Seungwan…I _raise_ Seungwan, not them.” Taeyeon gritted her teeth as she seems to have remembered the parents of the child who was left by her parents.

Jessica suddenly laughs at her own Alpha wife, and now wipes her own tears as Taeyeon kept looking at her.

“For godsakes Taeyeon, you wanted that child to be thrown outside with her own mother, if Irene didn’t beg you with her lovely bunny looking doe eyes that would weaken you out of love and…guilt. Remember how you instantly flipped and turned all merciless, when she told you, you can never replace Yuri?” She kept laughing as she made her way to leave the hallway.

Usually this kind of insult talking would lead to Taeyeon and Jessica having one of their fights, but the Omega’s sheer white nightgown made her ignore what her wife was throwing at her, since her eyes won’t stop staring at Jessica’s alluring body she fell for before, that even if she was full of hate for now, she wanted to fuck her right there and there in the Grey Mansion staircase. She kept staring and imagining taking her wife by the red carpeted steps, when Jessica suddenly stopped and turns around to speak again to her.

“I wonder, if Seungwan turn out to be like an Alpha like Yuri, would you have let Irene keep her even if she begged you?” Jessica now smiled.

“It’s 8am in the morning, the sun is already out, you should wear something appropriate around the staff.” Taeyeon now made her way to her office.

“Thank god Seungwan wasn’t like her Alpha mother, or you would have felt the hatred and jealousy again for another purple haired woman, right Taeyeon?” Her Omega wife smiled and now went to the staircase as well. 

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM **

The curly brown haired girl pushes Wendy on the door she locked, and now was kissing her lips uncontrollably, she was even unzipping the younger girl’s zipper, which shocked Wendy for she didn’t expect how fast Irene would become aggressive since their first time.

She takes the hands that was trying to unzip her pants, in the bid to stop the Omega who wanted to mate so bad.

“H-Hey, Irene…stop it...you’re not even in heat.” Wendy tells her.

But Irene ignored this and even kneeled, she bit her lip as she now was taking of the purple haired girl’s underwear.

“Wendy, come on, make it appear, I’ll wanna suck it.” She begged Wendy.

But the Alpha just frowned and zips her pants back.

“No, you’ll be late for school, also I want to ask you something.” A very firm tone was used by the younger girl as she had many questions for this beautiful Omega who was making decisions for her.

“Fine, go ahead and get dress, meet me in the hallway downstairs.” Irene who felt rejected now stood and went to the dresses she has prepared a while ago to choose for her outfit today.

She was staring at the clothes she placed on the bed and on the floor, and was picking the clothes she wanted to wear today since she felt so excited that Wendy will be with her around the school, but the younger girl didn’t share the same thrill this Omega was feeling as she just sat on the chair by the small dining table Irene had in her room.

  
**_The outfits Irene was trying to pick from._ **

“Wendy I told you to get dress.” Irene tells her as she kept staring at the clothes she will wear.

“Why didn’t you tell me you enrolled me too in Gwansun?” Wendy says with a gentle upset tone.

The brown curly haired girl stops staring at the clothes and just stared at the pouting Wendy on her chair.

“I thought you only didn't like studying, since you wanted to avoid me when you were still hiding things?” Irene now tilts her head at her.

“Irene, I really like giving piano lessons…I like making money, on my own.” She sighed.

“For god sakes you can’t even teach right now, look at your right hand, it’s still covered in bandages, are you even sure you can use that to play?” Irene now went back to her clothes.

“I can’t but still you could have ask me-“

“Wendy, I don’t want to argue, can’t you just thank me I managed to ask my mother, to enroll you? To pay for you education? To make you enter the 2nd year like me, without asking for any previous records?” A now annoyed tone was coming out of Irene’s voice.

“See how is this education? You’ve basically enrolled me as a 2nd year as an excuse to have me there, with you.” Like Irene, Wendy was feeling irritated.

The beautiful Omega didn’t speak, she just crossed her arms and gave a cold stare at her very outspoken Alpha pet.

“You don’t like being with me?” She asks in a very angry chill tone.

“I d-didn’t mean that…Irene…I was just-“

“Well since you got what you wanted from me, I guess, you want to move on to someone purer now.” Irene didn’t let her finish and was going to her bathroom to change there, Wendy followed her.

“Irene.”

“Go away, I need to change.” Irene now was taking off the wrapped bow on her Kikyo costume, when she felt Wendy hugging her from the back.

“I’m sorry…I want to be with you…always…I just want to earn my own money, because the more I rely on your parents…it makes me feel like I’m more chain out of gratitude to them…especially Lady Taeyeon.” She continued embracing Irene.

“But I don’t care if you’re poor or penniless Wendy.” Innocent Irene didn’t seem to understand the predicaments of someone who grew up poor and suffering like the purple haired Wendy.

“I know, thank you…this is why you’re so special for me Irene, because you like me for who I am…but I wanna spoil you too, I wanna afford things and buy you stuff that came out of my own pocket too, Irene-ah.” She rubs her cheek on the brown curly haired girl’s hair.

It melted the anger of Irene, and finally went back to the very sweet docile girl she is to Wendy and turns around to see the very sorry beautiful Wendy staring at her.

“Fine, if you go to school with me, you can still teach the old hags in the weekends.” Irene smiled like she didn’t just insult Mrs. Lee and the old women Wendy was teaching piano to.

“Okay I will, thank you.” Wendy embraces her again and now buried her face on the older girl’s chest.

It made Irene laugh at seeing how cute this girl was as she buried her face on her.

“I just remembered when your whore of a mother was introducing me to play with you, you were so clingy to her that you kept hugging her like this, by her waist.” Irene now hugs the younger girl too.

Wendy didn’t answer and just kept hugging and smelling Irene’s chest the hint of flowers like the one she smelled in the classroom.

“Do you miss your whore of a mother Wendy?” The Omega that was hugging her asks.

“Sometimes…”

“She might have done awful things…but she is still my mother…do you hate that I miss her?” She now stops burying herself to stare at the beautiful older porcelain looking doll girl.

“I don’t know…as you said she is your mother, so….maybe…you get a pass for missing her, even if I hate her too.” Irene smiled as her eyes gaze around the beautiful face she didn’t wanna let go of, even from her sight.

“By the way….can we talk about Sejeong?” As the name of the girl spewed out of Wendy’s mouth, Irene’s smile went back to cold staring.

“What about her?” She asks with a chilling tone.

“Don’t do that again…please?”

“I was just teaching her a lesson, since it irritated me that she wanted to steal you away from me.” Irene looked like she will kill Sejeong again if she approaches Wendy.

Which Wendy knew she had to cut before Irene becomes more violent, so she places a quick kiss on Irene’s lips.

“W-Wendy did you just kiss me?” Irene’s heartbeat increased so fast as the younger girl she shared a hug with kissed her.

“You know I turned her down, right?”

“I know…but it seems like she didn’t take it well, when she walked out of the hallway, so I needed to make sure.” The special person of Wendy argued.

“No one’s stealing me from you, Irene.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” An assuring answer replied by Wendy.

“Okay, I won’t teach her any lessons anymore…can you help me untie this costume?” She now opens her arms in order for Wendy to help her untie her red bow.

“Hey, what’s with this Inuyasha Kikyo costume?” Wendy now laughs.

“Well…Kikyo is a demon killer, so I decided to cosplay as one since Sejeong is a vile demon trying to take you away from me.” She pouted while Wendy can only dismiss her antics with a laughter.

** GREY MANSION, SERVANT’S QUARTERS  **

Wendy was walking back to her room as she needed to prepare herself too for school, she saw the door to Sejeong’s room was open, the poor pretty girl was crying and being comforted by Wheein and the other maids.

The girl even had a gash on her right knee being rub with some betadine cotton by Wheein, a sudden knock on the door by Wendy made them stop at whatever they were talking about.

“H-Hi unnie.” Wheein bowed to the oldest which happens to be Wendy, herself.

“Can I do that for Sejeong? And speak with her alone?” She asks Wheein and the other maids.

“Unnie please don’t…Miss Irene will-“ Sejeong who feared for her life now tried stopping her.

“I already talked to her…don’t worry.” Irene’s butler, Wendy tells them.

The other girls left Sejeong and Wendy, the older servant of the Bae’s now sat on the small stool Wheein left, and now was the one patting the wound with a cotton on the pretty maid’s knee.

“Sejeong-ssi, I’m really sorry for what happened…Irene’s just…a bit protective-“

“Possesive.” She tells the purple haired girl who was apologizing on behalf of the beautiful Omega.

“Well…she can be possessive…it’s just Irene and I grew up in a very traumatic environment…and we only had each other that time…so please forgive her for acting that way Sejeong-ssi.” The “Beta” butler tells the pretty maid who almost had an arrow on her mouth.

“Wendy unnie, don’t you find her controlling behavior towards you…a bit choking?” She asks Wendy.

She now took the bandage and adhesive to glue on the wounded knee, as she finishes sticking it on Sejeong’s knee she finally stood and smiled by the door she was gonna exit.

“I do...but she’s important to me…rather…she’s special…so I’m just gonna understand her.” She tells it to the pretty maid who confessed to her a few days back, like she knew she can trust Sejeong not to tell anyone.

This caught off guard the maid as she realized who Wendy’s special person is.

“You keep trying to understand her, saying she’s special, but does she give you the same treatment? Or atleast respect you enough to make you feel special without acting possesive towards you?” The very concern Sejeong asks.

“Sejeong-ssi, don’t overexert yourself…that wound is kinda deep.” The purple haired butler ignored her question and forced a smile.

** GREY MANSION, SERVANT’S QUARTERS, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Wendy was taking the clothes she’ll wear in her small cabinet when she suddenly stumbled on her blue flower designed notebook, she had when she was younger.

She sat on her little desk inside her room, Wendy can’t help but smile as she opened the notebook where it contained all the memories she had from her diary entries about the sweet candies she ate, or the flower she picked from the garden that she glued inside this very same notebook….and then one entry made her stop smiling.

It was a ripped photo of two people, she just stared at it as she placed it on her table, it was her Alpha mother, Yuri and another person whose face was not seen but only her blonde hair.

  
**_The photo the young girl was staring._ **

The picture seems to have been taken inside the Bae’s vast gardens.

_“Do you miss your whore of a mother Wendy?”_

Wendy remembered Irene’s question to her and now had a tear on her eye, she stood from her chair…and now went to the corner of her small room, she kept hugging herself and was muttering something in silence.

“Mommy…you said you’ll come back for me.” Seungwan whispered as she cried.

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Will post part 2 on 19th or 20th guys! 

For those who saw my clues, the yellow dress and two hands on the glass are part of chapter 4.

Also please try to check the other author’s notes since I updated the photos of the characters who were introduced.

_THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:_

  * _WENDY_
  * One of the comments already said it that while Wendy did not breakdown unlike Irene during the time they both witness their parents cheating, it doesn’t mean she didn’t have any trauma…so you really have to watch out how Wendy handles her problems in the coming chapters…  
  

  * _IRENE’S HUMMING_  
So let me just ask you all this…have you notice that Irene’s humming is usually or only because of Wendy? She’s humming not just because she’s happy but also I wanted to show you that she is actually hearing the voice constantly in her head….and the only way she can control it is either because she has Wendy or she hums or sings to herself…  
Also when Irene ask Wendy what does she think of the song she made…it’s actually her way of asking if Irene is all Wendy needs, and now remember what Wendy replied?   
Keep that in mind readers…keep that in mind.   
  

  * _WENDY + IRENE = INCEST WENRENE?_  
A huge NO, guys. No no, I don’t go for that sick twisted plots. But I do have other plots that will make you gasp and feel you got stabbed in the heart…So no worries about that. Also as you have read the talk between Jessica and Taeyeon that the Alpha mother of Wendy has purple hair too also in the photo I edited (if you are able to see it) Yuri’s violet hair is shown, so that pretty much confirms Taeyeon is not Wendy’s mom.   
  

  * _TAEYEON_  
Also as you have read Taeyeon seems to be not that kind…she seems to be more of a gentle person on Wendy since she underestimates what the child can do. Have you notice as well from the conversation she had with Jessica that it is hinted she might have been the reason why Wendy’s parents were not able to raise their child? Hmmmm…..  
  

  * _ONLY YOU REMIX_  
There’s a reason why I told you to listen to the song first at least, because for those who heard it, the remix was to represent Irene’s mental state and confirm as well that her brain is wired differently than the normals, like the song’s remix was. We will get to see more why other than seeing her Alpha mother and Wendy’s Omega mother..um…fuck...Irene’s brain is wired differently.



I want to discuss other things more, but I decided it is for you to notice as well, since I did tell you that every scene here is very important.

Other clues for chapter 4 is it’s basically semi fluff, and mature so see ya!

****

_** Thoughts?  ** _

- **potatomushroom**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 4: **

** The Bee Among The Flowers  **

(Part 2) 

_ Author’s Note:  
This by far is the most trigger warning chapter for  
Natural Instincts (atleast for me) guys so skip if you have a weak heart.  _

**SUGGESTED SONGS TO HAVE BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Focus – Ariana Grande (Reloaded)  
LINK: [click here](https://youtu.be/MsVBFLxKDQ8)
  * Queen of The Night Aria – Mozart
  * Claire De Lune – Debussy (Guitare)  
LINK: [click here](https://youtu.be/0_RnlOWmZD4)



** GREY MANSION, STABLES  **

**_The Stables of The Baes._ **

Wendy has changed into more appropriate clothes for her first day of school, but she didn’t see Irene in the hallway nor in her bedroom. The other servants told her that the brown curly haired Omega was in the stables, and so she went there looking for her.

“Irene? Ireneee? We’ll be late for school.” The already full of first day jitters Wendy, calls for Irene in the big stables the Bae family have.

She suddenly heard whipping sounds that echoed in the big stable, and a grunt from one of the stable servants.

“I’m sorry m-miss!” The unnamed servant was crying.

Irene who was now dressed in a short black and white dress, had a whip riders use for horses. It was in her hand that was shaking for she was trying not to whip, the woman kneeling in front of her…again.

“I TOLD YOU! IF ANY OF JASMINE’S HOOVES TOUCHED ANY OF THE GARDENS IN THE MANSION! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! WHAT IS SO HARD IN MAKING SURE THAT MY HORSE WILL NOT LEAVE THIS MOTHERFUCKING BIG OF A YARD!?” Irene shouted, her eyes were so big and red.

“I’m s-sorry m-miss, I just didn’t expect Jasmine can run like that, we made-“”

The unnamed servant didn’t even finish, as Irene lost her control and now whipped her face back and forth, she kept hitting the old servant’s face…that it could have opened the skin in no time if not only for Wendy who pulls her and her whip away from the servant.

“Irene!” Wendy tried holding her, but Irene wanted to whip the old stable servant again.

“Let me go!” Irene tried getting away from Wendy’s sudden strong wrapped hands and shouted.

“Ahjumma! Please LEAVE!” Wendy shouted to the woman who already had a minor bleeding cut on her face.

The old woman who was so traumatized ran away from the stables, Irene’s large red eyes never left the stupid servant who almost made Jasmine stroll around the vast multiple gardens in the mansion.

“I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU!” A murderous threat that echoed inside as Irene shouted, to the servant who escaped her grasp.

“Irene.” Gentle Wendy kept hugging her with no intention of letting her go unless she stops her madness.

The omega didn’t talk, but she finally let go of the whip that fell on the brick floor, in the presence of the only person she trusts, and the dark brown horse who was eating her hay with so much gusto…the sane docile Irene returned.

“Wendy…let me go…I won’t chase that idiot of a servant, I just wanna comfort Jasmine.” Her order was serious, that Wendy knew Irene was telling the truth.

She finally let go of her waist but her stare was only on Irene who went to Jasmine as if she was not still convince of the softness Irene was now showing, the older girl runs her soft porcelain skinned left hand on the horse who wiggled her ears as her master touched her.

_“I pray to the Heavens, that they curse you by becoming an Omega…”_

Irene suddenly remembered a familiar voice saying it to her and bit her lip in order to stop thinking, and now smiled at the horse who would always only look at her with love and never judge her. 

“I’m sorry….for making you see that…you must have wanted to play since it’s been a few days that Irene wasn’t able to visit, right?” The Omega spoked like she was asking for forgiveness to her own child.

At first glance any person would think that it was like Irene was just talking to a living non-emotional creature, but Jasmine’s continuous wiggling of her ears, and tail, her voice she kept neighing to Irene, and her eyes that she focused on her food that she was chewing a while ago, were now on her master, Wendy realize that these two had a special bond. It amazes Wendy how scary Irene can look, but now look like a loving maternal figure to her most prized beloved horse.

She remembered how Irene even before loved horses, as a matter of fact, her first horse that she used and won in every competition she joined, when she was just a mere little girl of 10 years old, was the mother of Jasmine, a white pure bred horse that had a heart shape black fur on its forehead. 

Irene loved that horse so much and the two little girls would even have that white pure bred horse with them as they strolled the Grey Mansion…or sometimes even when Wendy was not able to accompany her friend, she would see them strolling together, or have little Irene riding on the white pure bred’s back.

Lady Taeyeon and Mrs. Jessica would lecture the servants since they would just let Irene and the white horse with the black heart shape fur stroll without supervision or even reigns on the horse’s mouth, that Irene could have fall and no one would be able to help her.

But Irene, who was still a good little girl then, would cry at her parents for telling them to lecture her instead of the servants or the white horse with the black heart shape fur, since it was her who insisted on doing it.

That was the primary reason as well why little Wendy had to be there whenever little Irene went strolling around the mansion’s countless gardens…

A memory of the 10 year old Irene, with her brown curly hair in an expensive purple summer dress, barefooted with the white horse just walking and laughing around the grass, butterflies, and flowers…made Wendy smile on her own. 

“Jasmine-ah, please don’t go to the gardens? Please…Irene will promise to visit you everyday, so please…don’t break my rules again…okay?” Irene look like she was about to cry…like if the dark brown horse went to the gardens…it would break the older girl’s heart.

Jasmine seems to have understand what the maternal loving beautiful girl was telling her, and now neighed while wiggling her head to Irene.

“Thank you, Jasminieee~” Irene finally giggled, and rubs the top of the head of the horse while calling her in a much cuter name.

The dark brown beautiful horse was now looking at the purple haired girl who was staring at her and her master as they share a tender moment.

Wendy felt awkward…like a girlfriend who was invading the space of the single mother she was dating and her precious child. So Wendy stared on the opposite side of the stable, Irene who was following the eyes of Jasmine saw the interaction with her purple haired pet and dark brown horse, which she found funny.

“Wendy, come here, pet Jasmine too.” The Omega calls for the purple haired Alpha.

“I...uh…it’s fine…I’ll just stay here and wait.” Wendy puts her hands on the pocket of her coats sleeve.

“Yah…why do you always do this to Jasmine…she wants to obviously get close with you…it hurts me that the person I only care for is not getting along with the only other creature I care for in this world.” She now pouted.

Wendy finally succumbs again to Irene’s wishes, so she walks to get closer to Irene and Jasmine, she stared at the owner of Jasmine to signal her what to do…

Irene points with her lip to make the younger girl use her own hands to pet Jasmine, Wendy finally takes out her right hand off her pocket, and then she slowly approaches Jasmine’s head to finally tap it. The horse didn’t complain and just wiggled her ears, so Wendy becomes braver and now rubs her hand around the head of Jasmine, who allowed her.

“She’s really soft huh?” Wendy who felt the very shiny smooth fur of the dark brown horse, kept running her hand around the creature.

“Of course, I make sure that she gets to have the best tender and care in South Korea!” Irene proudly declares as if she was flaunting her own daughter to Wendy.

The Alpha can’t help but feel adoration for this Omega, whenever she was not acting possessive or violent, this Irene was the reminiscent of the pre-trauma Irene she was dear friends with, and her hand was now on the brown beautiful curly hair of the beautiful maternal figure of Jasmine.

It startled the older girl, but somehow liked it whenever Wendy runs every bit of her on this Omega’s head to toe, that she now was just able to look at the bricked floor, in her happiness.

Wendy finally stopped, and had her hand on her coat sleeve again, Irene pouted as she didn’t want this patting to end, and now just looked at the purple haired girl who was staring at Jasmine with a lot of affection, as she smiled.

“Okay, now I regret making you and Jasmine get acquainted better.” The Omega was now even feeling slightly jealous of her own beloved horse that Wendy was giving attention to.

“Yahhh, I was just staring at her…since Jasmine is sweet and smart too like your first horse…that was her mother right?” Wendy now took Irene’s left hand to hold, which calmed her insecurities again.

But Irene’s eyes who were alive in one sec, instantly turn dead, it seems like Wendy was not able to notice it as she kept staring at Jasmine.

“Come on, we can’t be late for school.” The older girl now walked hand in hand with her purple haired butler.

** INSIDE THE RED FERRARI  **

This car is one of the most prized possession of Taeyeon in her expensive car collection, and now it was Irene’s, for the child wanted it. Irene knew how to drive at the age of 16, as always the only child of the Baes, proved how awesome she was at attaining and learning new skills in a short span of time.

But she never drove for herself, plus Taeyeon didn’t want her driving alone especially with the recent crimes concerning Omegas, that’s why she had a bodyguard/driver. But now Irene told her Alpha mother that she will take her trustee Beta butler at school, and didn’t want any driver, Taeyeon granted her request, as long as the Beta she trust will be by side her beautiful Omega daughter, always.

So now at this car, where Irene was driving while Wendy was her passenger on her right...um…let’s just say….

She was so good at driving that she didn’t even care that there were numerous cars in the road, as she avoids and rushes the red expensive Ferrari by making the gas pedal never leave her high heeled right foot…while even doing this with a manual stick shift on her right side.

Her purple haired passenger, who learned a bit of driving as well, was holding on for her dear life, as she kept getting nervous at the fact they almost hit 3 trucks, 2 cars, and 1 motorcyclist in a span of 20 minutes in the road.

“Wendy, are you even listening to me? You know I had to agree to go to this awful party with my parents tomorrow just to have this car…and you here with me you know? ” Irene tells her.

Oh yeah….Irene was speaking on top of the fast car driving she was doing, as she was giving her do’s and don’ts to Wendy before they arrive at school.

“I’m sorry and thank you Irene-ah, and yes I was listening, no leaving your sight, be by your side always…no talking to other women…unless you permit it…no staring at them…as well.” Wendy sighed as she can’t believe the rules this Omega was giving her. 

“No smiling at them too.” Pouting Irene adds, as she chooses to stare at Wendy while ignoring the road.

“Yah! Please look at the road, I still WANNA LIVE!” A very whiney in fear Wendy cries to her.

Irene pouted and followed the Alpha to concentrate on the measly path, that was taking away her time away to stare at her object of affection. While Wendy felt something was different in the air and suddenly sniffed at something, it seemed like Irene’s Omega flowery scent was a bit strong today.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, PARKING LOT, INSIDE THE RED FERRARI  **

They finally arrived in the school grounds, Irene was taking off her seat belt, as she saw the younger girl just staring in awe how beautiful and large the campus was even just from her window.

_**Overview of Gwansun University** _

“Wendy, remember what I told you.” She pouted and pokes the very busy in awe Wendy.

“Ah yeah…yeah by side…no…woman…staring…talking…” She didn’t notice that her sentences were not making sense since she kept looking in her amaze, at the high tall buildings.

One that caught her attention was a yellow church bell in one of the tallest building that looked like a church inside the school.

**_The yellow church bell Wendy was seeing on her car side’s window._ **

“You can’t leave my side too understand?” Irene tells her.

“Yes, I understand.” Wendy replied.

She stopped her staring to turn around and looked at Irene, the floral scent was really coming off so strong today, the Omega was fixing her lipstick on the mirror, when Wendy called for her.

“Irene.”

“Yes?” She took away the mirror she was using in order to prevent it from making Wendy see the beautiful face of her special person, which was her.

Wendy leans to her face, Irene thought the younger girl was gonna make a move to kiss her so she closes her eyes, but realizes that Wendy was just gonna ask something and now opened her disappointed eyes.

“Did you take your pill for today?” The very concerned girl asks.

“No, I didn’t.” She closes her make up mirror.

“Oh I see…I thought you said you didn’t, so -YOU DID WHAT!?” Wendy realizes now why the flower odor was oddly strong.

Irene smiled and bit her lip as she stared at the very concern Alpha next to her and she now runs her finger on Wendy’s pointy nose.

“I told you, that’s why you have to be by my side, and not stare at unimportant girls, I won’t take my suppressant pills from now on, if I go in heat, you need to take responsibility…and you really have to be by my side _always_ …a lot of Alphas and Betas want me Wendy, as soon as they see me walking out of this car…you will see how this women act like rabid dogs for me.” The very beautiful and sought after Omega, used a very confident tone.

It seemed like Irene was not even bragging…it was a fact that Wendy needed to know if she didn’t want Irene be taken away from her…or at that’s what the Omega was insinuating to her as she smiled. But for the young Alpha, all she wants, is to make sure Irene is safe.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CAMPUS GROUNDS **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** Focus – Ariana Grande (Reloaded))

Irene’s countless suitors were crowding the area, some were following a line, some were taking their time for their chance to run as soon as they see the sought after Omega of all Omegas in Gwansun…or even in the whole Seoul Capital.

“Yah, don’t push me.”

“Who’s pushing who? I’m the first in line!”

“Fuck that line!” 

“Shut up all of you! There’s Irene!” 

“Woah…is it just me, she’s even prettier today than yesterday?” 

“Sexier too!” 

The suitors argued and now runs to get to Irene’s side. 

**_The Gwansun Campus Ground where the suitors were waiting for one famous heartthrob Omega._ **

It was a sight to behold, countless Alphas and Betas crowding Irene, who seems to be use to this and only had a neutral expression on her face since she didn’t like forcing a fake smile on her face anymore. She was in the campus grounds on her way to the PolSci building, they were handing her bouquet of flowers, chocolates, jewelries, anything under the sun just for her.

_Just for Irene…_

The more the beautiful Omega rejects the person in front of her, the more expensive the item the next person tries to hand Irene, from ordinary beautiful roses, to expensive pink tulips that three adventurers died from retrieving in a God knows what awful place, only to be ignored by the very same Omega who didn’t care if someone died for her.

Usually they look like rabid dogs, but today Alphas felt more violent as they smelled a different scent on Irene that if there were a tiniest indicator of her, in heat, she would have been taken advantage by any of them, like a brave delicious deer knowing the danger but still prances her way into the thirsty Lion’s den…the love stricken Alphas, and Betas kept pushing each other in the bid to who will get to win the very popular one of kind beauty, Irene’s attention.

“Irene-ssi! I asked a famous jeweler to carve your name in diamond and make it as a necklace! Please accept my gift!” One Alpha shouted to her.

But Irene just stared and continued to walk, another suitor, an unnamed handsome Beta that had a shaved head on her right side and from a different department runs in front to give something to Irene.

“Irene-ssi, g-good morning! Do you know-“

“No.” Irene cuts them off before they can even hand the gift they were giving to her and continued to walk.

Wendy was just behind her trying her best to make sure no one will harass or hurt this very famous brown curly haired Omega who kept brushing off the lovelorn mob.

“I-Irene-“ The purple haired butler tried chasing her as the gap was becoming bigger, is pushed by one of the mob members.

“Yah watch it!” The unnamed very tall pixie haired Alpha gritted her teeth at Wendy.

“I-I’m sorr-“

“Wendy why are you apologizing?” Irene who was confidently walking in the middle of the mob stopped and even signaled with her hand for the mob to move away so she can walk back to her purple haired pet.

“Amber it was you who bumped on my Wendy, and you’re the one who’s telling her to watch it?” A cold stare by the petite woman given to the taller black haired woman named Amber, made the tall Alpha, feel small in the sight of the small Omega she has been pursuing for a year now.

“My Wendy?”

“Her Wendy?”

“What? Is she her girlfriend?” 

Murmurs of the countless suitors crowding the Omega that wanted to have her, in their wonder and shocked, that the purple haired girl beside her is being claimed by Irene herself.

“Irene-ssi, I’m really sorry. I was trying to protect you so-“ Amber didn’t even finish talking.

“I don’t need _you_ nor _your_ protection, all of you leave me and Wendy alone.” Irene cuts off the tall Alpha, and the other women surrounding her with such a cold command.

They all felt so surprise over a mere Omega serving such big Alpha energy with her voice and aura, that they finally left the beautiful curly haired woman and her purple haired pet.

Wendy didn’t expect the campus grounds they stood on was large and full of grass, trees and whatnots as she realize the huge space turned small due to the mob that crowded the very beautiful older girl who just had her eyes only for Wendy.

“Are you okay?” Irene now was staring and checking if the younger girl had some injury on any parts of her body.

“I’m fine, it was just a minor bump….no need to worry.” Wendy smiled.

Her smile made the older girl go back to her calm nature, and she smiled back at Wendy.

“I expected you will draw such huge crowd like that, but still I was really surprise.” A full of surprise Wendy nodded as she remembered the amount of people with gifts, circling them a while ago. 

Irene’s smile turn into a frown as she heard the comment Wendy made.

“Is that what you only felt? Surprise? No jealousy from seeing them trying to take your special person away from you?” She pouted at the purple haired Alpha.

“W-Well…” Wendy didn’t finish speaking as two beautiful women were shouting as they run towards Irene and her.

“Ireneeeee!!!!” Nayeon screamed.

“We don’t have classes for the whole morning yoooo!!!!” Hwasa runs to and waves a red colored paper as she makes her way to the two girls they were waving and shouting.

“What?” Irene asks her friends.

**_Nayeon and Hwasa._ **

Hwasa who was catching her breathe gives the red pamphlet to Irene, and Nayeon now explains.

“Most of our classmates have arrange a peaceful demonstration in front of the school due to them standing against the suppressant law the government is trying to pass, so no classes!” The short haired bunny was now doing a celebratory hop.

“Where should we go? Mall? That new fancy Korean restaurant that just opened by the mall? Or you know our favorite make up shop just posted they have a sale right now soooooo….?” Hwasa now was excited as well.

Usually Irene let her friends decide where they wanna go, but Wendy is all she cares about now, and so the Omega was just staring at what was occupying Wendy’s sight and time she wanted to have for herself as well.

The purple haired girl was just reading the red paper as she let Irene and her friends talk.

**_The Red Paper._ **

“Greetings fellow women,

Have you heard about the recent activities the government is doing to us?  
They are starting to control our society, by passing small laws like making suppressant pills a must with only one certain brand they will dictate for Omegas to use, if you think this is not a big deal…

THINK AGAIN

For that will be just the start, soon they will make other laws not only dictating the lives of Omegas but Alphas, and Betas as well. They want to control our society, and the little steps they are taking are slow phases in the bid to further their selfish and greedy interests for money and power.

Please join us our fellow women, when the Gwansun Yellow bell rings we will be in front of our school making a peaceful demonstration in order to fight for our rights!

-sincerely,  
 _Gwansun Students Who Care About All Of Our Futures_ ”

“Wendy? Where do you wanna go?” The crazy head over heels Irene asks her.

“Uh…I kinda want to go to the rally…just to check…but if you and your friends want to go to the mall…”

“No, Nayeon and Hwasa can go, I’ll stay with you.” Irene now took her hand to hold and showed a loving smile.

The two confused friends of Irene now stared at each other, Nayeon the resident speaker and teaser of the foursome now spoke.

“Hold on, just a sec, I just realize this is the purple haired Beta with the big member right!” Nayeon shouted and pointed, that even the other students who were just walking by now stared at them…and the purple haired shocked Wendy can only cover her crotch as the strangers were staring at her as if getting now curious how “big” she was.

“Wendy you can talk with them, this is Nayeon and Hwasa.” Irene only tried hiding her proud smile as she introduce her purple little haired pet to them.

Nayeon’s eyes widen as well as she can’t believe this small Wendy had a very “large” appendage.

“C-Can you not shout p-please.” Very embarrassed Wendy pleads with Nayeon.

“Hwasa Ahn.” The Omega with black hair gives her long finger nailed hand to shake.

“Hi…Wendy Son.” The butler who was still red, shakes her hand.

“Nayeon Im….leader of the Omega clique that has only beautiful members.” Nayeon now looks at Wendy with such sharp eyes.

“Oh, hi Wendy Son…again…hahahaha.” She awkwardly laughs as the short haired Nayeon, won’t stop looking at her.

The leader of the clique didn’t really understand why Irene is so protective and so infatuated with this Beta, in the first place she didn’t even find anything special with her…only than her silky colored purple hair, her soft kissable cheeks, her smile that won’t disappear even if Nayeon kept staring at her with such threatening gaze, even the way she plays with her hands as she felt so nervous of the Omega clique leader....

“ _If I smell her neck, I bet she would smell like a baby…even if she sweats…naked…on top of me…_ ” Nayeon suddenly thought.

“Yah, Nayeon what? Are we going to the mall or are we going with Irene and Wendy-ssi?” Hwasa who wasn’t aware that her friend who was underestimating the “Beta”, was now feeling weirdly attracted with the same purple haired girl.

“AH!!!! Take that small sexy demon away from me!” Nayeon suddenly shouted and hid behind Hwasa’s back as she now feared if she continued on feeling the appeal of Wendy, that Irene will really kill her.

“Eh….what’s with you? You know what I will go with them, I kinda want to see the rally too.” Hwasa now runs to chase Irene and Wendy who were starting to walk to go the entrance of the university.

“Heyyyy, wait for Nayeonnieeeee~” A small cute (cringy) voice used by Nayeon as she runs to the trio, now made Irene and Hwasa roll their eyes at her, while Wendy only smiled politely.

“By the way where’s Rose?” Irene asks her friends.

“She’s part of the students who are rallying and will do a peaceful demonstration.” Hwasa answered.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, NEAR THE GATE  **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** Queen of The Night Aria – Mozart)

It was really a peaceful demonstration, a lot of students flock in and out to see the rally, the foursome that consists of one purple haired Beta and three beautiful Omegas were inside near the gate of the school.

Nayeon and Hwasa didn’t understand why the students made an impromptu opera in the big stage they build, with strawberry blonde haired while dress in a yellow outfit, Rose is taking the lead, by singing the Austrian song Queen of The Night Aria, composed by one of the species that no longer existed in this world called… _men_ , by the name of Mozart.

They didn’t understand any of it, it was just Rose belting in an amazing soprano voice hitting the high notes, while holding a knife she gives to the other actress as if she was her child.

A confused look was continued to be given by Nayeon and Hwasa as they watched the impromptu opera, while Wendy who was just in awe of how good of a singer the strawberry blonde is, just kept nodding as she stared at the play.

“Uh…don’t get me wrong why would they pick this as their peaceful demonstration starter? I can’t even understand anything.” The long black haired Omega, Hwasa laughs while Nayeon agrees with a silent nod.

“Maybe…because the Queen of the Night played by that strawberry blonde girl, is actually singing about vengeance and how she will take her power back from men…or should we replace that with the high powered corrupt women, these students are current rallying about?” Wendy spoke.

The two puzzled friends were amazed at how well educated this Beta is and now was just staring at her.

“Or you…know, maybe…um…she just like singing in high notes…hahahaha.” The “Beta” now laughs awkwardly, while Irene just smiled proudly at how smart Wendy was.

Wendy went back to viewing the play and she couldn’t understand why she can’t take off her eyes of the strawberry blonde, it suddenly occurred to her why her eyes won’t leave this girl with an amazing voice…For she suddenly remembered the little girl who gave her a yellow dress…that girl had the same strawberry blonde colored hair too, she bonded with that girl since she taught her the guitar in exchange of the yellow dress…

The purple haired Alpha suddenly stared at her injured right bandaged hand, she remembered that it was not just the piano she learned to play, when she was just a child. For her blonde Omega mother who knew various instruments taught her how to play the guitar, the flute, the violin and lastly her favorite the piano.

_“Seungwan-ah? You’re so good with this! Soon you’ll get to surpass mommy’s abilities!”_

She remembered her mother saying it when she learned her 4th instrument and her favorite, the piano, even the smile…the smile that made her blonde Omega mother’s eyes disappear.

_“Baby? Don’t worry, even if it’s just the two of us, mommy will make sure you’ll feel love.”_

The blonde Omega’s comforting words that made her purple haired child, who didn’t stop crying even when she gave the child her favorite milktea, finally smile at the burial of her Alpha wife Yuri.

_“I’ll come back for you I promise…”_

Seungwan suddenly felt so sad as the voice of her Omega mother keeps popping into her mind, she didn’t understand from all the memories she had of her blonde mother, why is it that those three specific events were the only things she would remember.

Her sadness was so evident on her face that Irene who didn’t stare at anything else but her for the whole time since they arrived in the demonstration now touched the hand Seungwan was staring at.

“Wendy?” A concern tone of voice used by the Omega.

“Oh…was I spacing out?” She puts on a smile on her face since she didn’t want Irene to worry.

Irene nodded and now was pouting as she felt so upset at herself for not understanding why Wendy was feeling sad even if her special person was next to Wendy, which was her.

“Are you okay? Is there something I can do? Want me to grab a drink? A snack?” Irene now asks.

Wendy held the hand of the beautiful brown curly haired Omega and swayed it gently below their waists and smile.

“No…I don’t need anything right now.” The younger girl force another smile and continued to hold Irene’s small hand.

For a brief moment, Irene just felt so happy, and at peace, she wished that Wendy and her could just hold hands longer, but Wendy let go to clap as soon as the scene was already over…along with the crowd that clapped as well.

“Hey guys! You came!” Rose who already took her things for she finished her participation runs to her friends.

“Of course!” Hwasa and Nayeon, who were supposed to skip the rally but decided to support their friend, now say at the same time.

“Did you see me play my guitar in the beginning?” Rose ask them.

“Uh….” Nayeon who couldn’t come up with a better lie was now staring at Hwasa.

The other Omega didn’t hear the question, for she was busy looking at the choco pie box the strawberry blonde was holding in one of her hands…which turned out to be in favor of Rose’s friends, since Hwasa now changed the subject unintentionally.

“Hey! Rose, can I have one -no two choco pies! Pleasseeeeee.” Hwasa now begged.

“Okay, give Nayeon, Irene and Wendy too.” The strawberry blonde hands the choco pie box to Hwasa to open.

“Oh you know Wendy too?” Nayeon wondered.

“Well…she’s Wendy right? Irene’s purple haired Beta she keeps mentioning?” Rose asks Nayeon and Hwasa, as the three stare at the two who were busy on their own world for Wendy was fixing something on Irene’s hair.

“Hey, lovebirds, want some choco pie?” Nayeon’s lovebird quote made Wendy startled.

“Hi Rose you did great, this is Wendy by the way, she’ll be our classmate now from this day on.” Irene now notice her musical friend was now with them in the crowd.

“Rirry? (Really?)” Hwasa who was eating the choco pie still in her mouth spoke.

“Yahhh, chew, swallow, then tork (talk).” Nayeon who was lecturing the black haired Omega, had some choco pie in her mouth as well.

The choco pie duo laughed at each other.

“Thanks, hi Wendy~ Irene this is surprising…you would have Wendy with us here.” Her strawberry blonde friend, smiled.

“Why?” A very puzzled Irene asks.

“Hey! Hwasa you said two, you didn’t even leave some for me!” Rose now saw the choco pie box, she earned as her wage for joining the demonstration, was empty.

“It wasn’t me!” Hwasa argued.

Nayeon suddenly swallowed the four choco pie in her mouth, that it shocked her clique and Wendy to see the very thin girl swallow all of it.

“Nayeon-ah that was my wage for volunteering in the demonstrationnnnnnnnn.“ Rose now whined and was about to choke the girl who can’t swallow nor breathe from the 4 choco pie she swallowed.

“Yah, I think she needs some water!” Hwasa now shouted.

Wendy runs to the nearby seller of water bottles and what nots.

“Wendy.” Irene pouted and was trying to get to Wendy while dodging the thick crowd.

“AHHHH!!!!!!” A woman in the crowd of the peaceful rally suddenly shouted.

Sounds from what sounded like a gun that was being fired made the students panic, Irene in particular, froze and covered her face with her hands. Wendy who saw Irene from the crowd, drops the water bottle, she was running to get to Irene but the crowd that panic made it difficult and impossible to go to her special person.

“Irene!” Wendy kept trying to go to her.

But the brown curly haired girl and her friends suddenly vanished from Wendy’s sight and she was left all alone in the nearby pavement of the university gate.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CAMPUS GROUNDS **

It turns out that it was just some fireworks that the students in the peaceful rally wanted to light but somehow failed and made similar gun noises when it exploded.

Wendy was walking, trying to find Irene and her friends, when she realized she forget her phone in the mansion since a lot of things happened in the very same morning…all because of Irene. She was mad at herself for not bringing her phone, and now worried where Irene was…the only thing that is not making her panic is the thought of her friends, are with the Omega, so at least that will calm Irene down…but most importantly keep her safe.

It was a good thing she knew Irene’s phone number by heart so she was now searching for a person who can let her borrow a cellphone so she can call Irene.

The sudden hot weather was making Wendy sweat and as she looked at her watch, she realized it was already 12 noon, hence the very bright sun that kept piercing her from the shade of the thick tall trees around the campus grounds.

She remembered that she still had Mina’s handkerchief and now uses it to wipe it on her sweaty forehead, she then went back to search for a person she can borrow a phone in order to contact Irene.

The purple haired alpha’s eyes saw a very pretty and chic light brown skinned girl by the vending machines…Wendy could have asked any of the students who was nearer her position but, she chose not to, for she wanted to walk closer to this girl.

**_The vending machines, where Wendy saw the fashionable girl._ **

In a span of 10 seconds…that took to reach the girl, her imagination was able to already build a background for the girl, with how she dress, the maroon flower tube dress, her rocker boots, top with a black headband…she must be in the fine arts, or fashion course, her family must be rich…

“ _Or everything I just said was all wrong and she’s just a biochemist who likes fashionable clothes._ ” Wendy thought.

She finally approached the girl and spoke to her.

“Hi…miss, I’m sorry to bother you, but can you please let me borrow your phone? I got separated from my friend during the rally, and I need to call her to know where she is.” Wendy asked.

“Um sure…I can lend you my phone, but only if you get my ice cream I paid for, from this freaking vending machine that won’t give it to me.” The light brown skinned girl asks.

“Okay.” She slaps gently the vending machine and finally the milk ice cream bar the fashionable girl was trying to retrieve falls on the bottom.

“Woah, that’s kinda unfair…I’ve been slapping and shoving my hand for like 4 minutes now and wasn’t able to get it, but you just put some few gentle pats and now it decided to fall for you?” She pouts at Wendy.

“W-Well…you did all the work…if that will make you feel better.” The purple haired girl made her index fingers meet, her habit whenever she gets shy.

The girl smiled at Wendy, it made her eyes disappear…it made Wendy remember the last person who had that kind of smile…her mother.

“Anyways, thanks! Here’s the phone.” The very trustee stranger hands her phone over to the other stranger who just helped her with her ice cream.

“Thanks.” Wendy smiled and rushes to dial the number of Irene.

The girl next to her opened her ice cream and began eating as she just stared at the purple haired girl, whose face was full of worry as the number she dialed was not answering, finally Wendy’s worried face turns into relief as she heard someone answer.

“Yo…who’s this?” The voice seems to have belong to Nayeon.

“This is Wendy! Is Irene okay?” Wendy’s worried face return.

“Oh Wendy-ssi? Yep were here in the plaza, by the statue of a bronze woman who is holding a book and torch, where are you?” Nayeon now asks.

“I’m…at….” Wendy who was still not familiar with the university now looks for a name.

The fashionable girl who owned the phone now leans to whisper to Wendy.

“St. Therese Building.” She informs the very frantic Wendy. 

“St. Therese Building Nayeon-ssi.”

“Oh great, then you’re just quite near us, just take the road where you will see the stone benches that have those red roses around it, you will see where we our then…also do it quickly…Irene seems to be in full shock…and…she keeps muttering a name in her breath.” The concerned leader of the Omega clique informs her.

“Wh-What? Is she crying?” Wendy asks in her panic.

“No…just go, we’ll wait here.” The friend who had Irene’s phone ends the phone call.

Wendy was now trying to see where are the stone benches the short haired Omega told her to go, but she was having a lot of troubles finding it.

“Behind you.”

“W-What?”

“It’s behind you the stone benches are behind you, that’s the road you need to take you’ll see the red roses if you turn around, just go straight and you will see the big bronze statue, so just walk while staring at it and you’ll reach the plaza.” The girl smiled Wendy.

“Thank you, for the phone and directions.” A very grateful Wendy smiled at her too, and now hands her phone back.

“Sure, it’s for helping me with the ice cream.” She replied with the eye smile again.

Wendy was supposed to leave but she just stared at her, like she wanted to say something more, so the fashionable girl waited. 

“I really like your blonde fringes...it really goes with the rest of your black hair.” Wendy’s sudden compliment made the girl feel so giddy.

“Oh…thanks! My fashionable uber amazing stepmom did this, well at first I wanted to bleach all of it like her blonde do, but I decided to just do the bangs! But then I was having such a flip flop moment that I didn’t know what to choose! So my stepmom said “ _Jennie why not the bangs first?_ ” then I realize, why not girl! So I did! God that woman is even cooler than my real mom! Ugh.” She smiled at Wendy as she touches her own bleach hair.

Wendy didn’t expect that this fashionable girl would turn talkative at the mere mention of her blonde fringes on her black hair, but she remembered her special person so she decided to finally end this moment with the stranger.

“Okay, I really have to go now…thanks again.” The purple haired Alpha bowed and finally turns around.

Wendy walk and walked, and finally was far from the sight of the blonde fringed black haired girl. But the same girl saw suddenly a white handkerchief below her, and realized that the purple haired girl was using it to wipe her sweat a while ago.

She picked it up and was about to chase the girl who borrowed her phone but she paused when her friends called for her.

“Heyyy! Jennie! What’s taking you so long? Our Arts prof told us we need to be in class in 5 minutes, since there seems to have chaos around the campus, because of a shooter or stampede? So we can’t just loiter around for a while.” Her friend tells her.

“But…” Jennie, the blonde fringed black haired girl, turns back to the stone benches but no one was around anymore.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, PLAZA  **

The four beautiful Omegas where just sitting in the crowded plaza.

Hwasa and Nayeon were talking as the former, just broke up with her Alpha girlfriend for the 9th time.

“Yahhh, Nayeon what should I do? She keeps telling me that she just need some time, but I think she might be seeing a new girl….” The long black haired Omega cries to her friend who sighed as this was the 5th time Hwasa and her Alpha girlfriend broke up.

“Jeez, why don’t you just break up with that bitch, or if you want to really keep this toxic relationship….then just allow her to mark you like she wants to…isn’t that what she wanted?” Nayeon now offers solutions for Hwasa.

The girl who was sobbing to Nayeon now gently slaps her.

“Yahh, if I let her mark me that means I can’t take off the heat with any other Alpha other than her! What if we broke up again? I’ll die a dried up woman who can’t release her heat since she let her girlfriend in college mark her? While she gets off unscathed and even marry some other Omega who can she mark as well? This is the type of laws lawmakers should be making, banning marking since it puts the Omegas and Betas without members in the disadvantage!” Hwasa now whines.

“Well you can just kill your girlfriend then if she breaks up with you again after she marks you.” Nayeon began laughing.

Hwasa began crying again, while Nayeon can only lecture her for she was sick of her whining and tears. The other girls, Rose and Irene were just sitting next to them, but the strawberry blonde seems to have notice that the curly porcelain looking doll Irene hasn’t spoken since they heard the gun noises that turned out to be fireworks, in the rally a while ago.

_“_ _ I pray to the Heavens, that they curse you by becoming an Omega… _ _”_

_“_ _ I pray to the Heavens, that they curse you by becoming an Omega… _ _”_

_“I pray to the Heavens, that they curse you by becoming an Omega…”_

Irene was breathing hard and seems to be shaking in fear too, Rose decides to touch her hand to stop her from shaking which startled Irene.

“H-Hey….Irene are you okay?” The strawberry blonde haired girl asks her.

“Seungwan…I need Seungwan.” She whispers in a little helpless voice.

“ _What did I tell you? I told you, she won’t be able to keep her promise._ ”

The voice inside her head has come back.

“ _wHERE iS shE? ShE l3ft yoU. Sh3’s alReadY look1ng for som3one eLs3._ ”

Another voice that had worse thoughts entered her mind.

“ _Sh3 got wHat Sh3 W4nt3d…noW…sh3s…m0Ving 0n._ ”

“ _Sh3 got wHat Sh3 W4nt3d…noW…sh3s…m0Ving 0n._ ”

“ _Sh3 got wHat Sh3 W4nt3d…noW…sh3s…m0Ving 0n._ ”

 _“Sh3 got wHat Sh3 W4nt3d…noW…sh3s…m0Ving 0n._ ”

 _“Sh3 got wHat Sh3 W4nt3d…noW…sh3s…m0Ving 0n._ ”

“Seungwan…Seungwan….Seungwan.” Irene kept muttering as she shakes.

Rose felt so sorry for this Omega, and now kept rubbing her friend’s hand.

“She’s almost here Irene…oh wait that’s her look.” Rose who was holding her hand now points at Wendy who was running to them…specifically to Irene.

She finally was able to reach the four Omegas, and was catching her breathe so hard.

“Irene…I’m sorry…I’m here…I’m sorry.” Wendy kept apologizing as she catches her breathe.

The other Omegas of Irene’s clique now stood and waited for her to stand as well. But she didn’t stand and just stared at Wendy with a very cold glare at her purple haired pet.

“I told you to stay by my side.”

“Irene…I’m sorry, I didn’t expect the rally would have separated us like this.”

“I wanna go home.” Irene continued glaring at Wendy.

“Irene don’t you wanna have lunch first? We still have classes in the afternoon-“

“I SAID I WANNA GO HOME!” The beautiful Omega shouted at Wendy that it didn’t even feel embarrassing for Nayeon, Hwasa and Rose…it felt more like they were shock at how pushy and bossy Irene was on Wendy who they felt sorry for.

The purple haired girl stared at Irene’s shocked friends, and the rest of the people walking…staring at the beautiful miss that just shouted at her.

“Okay, let’s go home.” Wendy now forces a smile and offers her hand to hold.

But Irene just stood and finally walked past her friends that she didn’t even talk to, Wendy bowed to them and apologize for her and Irene’s immature display.

“I’m sorry Nayeon-ssi, Hwasa-ssi, Rose-ssi….I guess see ya all tomorrow then.” Wendy forces another smile.

“It’s fine…you don’t need to apologize, just go with Irene.” Nayeon tells the purple haired girl.

“T-Thank you….bye.” She looked like she wanted to cry as she felt so humiliated and degraded by her own special person at the people she just met today, but ignored her own tears for Irene who’s more important than her, was about to walk away. 

“Poor girl.” Hwasa commented to the girls who just nodded as they all stared at the two.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, PARKING LOT **

It was starting to rain suddenly, so the purple haired Alpha now took off her coat to shield the cold vibing curly brown haired Omega who didn’t even care about the rain or the fact she was wearing 4 inch heels as she was walking fast in the open parking lot.

“Irene…slow down, it’s raining I wanna cover you properly.” A protective Wendy who didn’t even get to rest as she ran back to her, was now sprinting to make sure she can catch up to the surprisingly fast Irene.

Irene ignored her and now found her car, she presses the red Ferrari’s car keys to unlock.

“Irene want me to drive?” She asks as she knew Irene was no longer acting docile nor calm.

“Get in the car if you don’t want me to leave you here.” Her only reply to Wendy as she entered the driver’s seat.

** INSIDE THE RED FERRARI  **

The little fall of rain became strong, Irene’s car was gearing stronger too, since she seems to have taken advantage that there were only a few cars in the wet highway and pressed the gas pedal harder. Wendy was getting more nervous the longer this car ride was taking, and finally spoke at the very silent intense Omega driver.

“Irene I told you I’m sorry, please don’t be mad anymore.” Wendy who was holding on the car handle above her tried speaking to the girl who stayed silent the whole car ride.

“How’s school without your special person? You like the buildings? The women? Found a pretty girl you wanna fuck?” She asks while she adjusts the stick shift.

“Irene ah….I didn’t find or fuck anyone…stop that…” Wendy caresses the older girl’s thigh with affection.

The Omega ignored the touch she would always melt for, and continued to hit the gas pedal harder.

“Irene…come on, please? What will it take for you to forgive me?” A very sorry younger girl asks.

Irene suddenly makes a turn by the nearby playground’s parking lot, and parks the car there, no car nor person was around the area for the rain was obviously so strong, but it made Wendy nervous and now swallowed.

“I wanna fuck with you right now.” Irene tells her.

This shocked Wendy but she was prepared for this scenario.

“O-Okay…let me just get hard and put the condom on.” She was nervous as she takes out the condom out of her pocket.

“I thought you only wanted to fuck when I’m in heat? Why do you have that?” Irene whose suspicions keep getting worse, glared.

The Alpha tried not getting irritated at every bullshit nagging or questions the Omega was trying to throw at her.

“Irene…I know what I told you, but I know, that my own control has weaken too…that’s why I have this…in case we get intimate without the excuse of your heat or my rut, I’m prepared to do it safely…for you.” She held Irene’s hand.

The brown curly haired girl took her own hand away.

“Just admit you have that so you can fuck anyone without getting caught.” Irene didn’t believe the genuine honesty Wendy was telling her.

The purple haired Alpha couldn’t take the distrust anymore from the older girl who didn’t believe her honesty, so she took off her seat buckle and led her right hand that still hand the bandages on, to go to the back of Irene’s head so she can grab her by the hair and push Irene on her face to kiss.

Irene tried fighting back the long thick tongue that had entered her mouth, but Wendy kept shoving her head back to her that was pulling away from the deep throat tongue she wanted to play around inside the older girl’s mouth. Wendy finally stopped, and pulls herself away that even made saliva trails as takes off her tongue from the hot mouth she just played around with.

Red, flustered and in a daze is what can only one person can described if they saw how affected Irene was with the torrid kisses Wendy gave to her, her mouth that was catching her own breathe, stayed open as if she was telling Wendy that she wanted more, but the purple haired girl just stared at her.

“Do you know how long I controlled myself not to even think of making a move on you? Do you know how many times I get so excited and arouse when you make me undress you, bathe you, or just you showing your whole naked fucking beautiful body to me innocently? I wanted to punish myself for even having those thoughts, eversince I started my puberty as an Alpha, Irene.” Wendy was talking about lust, but her voice and eyes were full of anger at her special Omega who kept trying to barrage her with underserve doubts.

“So just think what happen to me when it finally came true? That I was able to share a special intimate moment I thought will never happen with you? After we made up that night when you learned about my real identity…I went to my room, with the thought of your very warm in heat body next to me again…I wanted you again…again and again…that I can’t fall asleep so I started jacking off with the thought of you…pathetically imagining my left hand was your warm inside, as I keep rubbing my hard dick…after wiping my own pathetic cum, I suddenly felt the urge of wanting that cum inside of you…I suddenly got scared at the fact that my thoughts was getting dirtier and nastier, that if I was able to imagine only before the chance to insert my dick inside you…and it came true…then there will be a time I won’t get to control myself…and be further irresponsible and just let what the nature intended for an unrestrained Alpha do, when they see a one of a kind unmarked Omega like you…to breed you…to mate you…to make you carry my child in your womb…” 

Irene swallowed it was as if she was getting turned on by the shocking honesty the very restrained Wendy was confessing to her, and now her eyes were following the hand of the Alpha, as she waves the condom packet on Irene’s face.

“That’s why I bought this…because of you…I want to be responsible Irene, for you…not for any other women…but you only…since it’s you, Irene, I only want to fuck.” Wendy’s angry stare now turns into a lot of affection and love.

** STILL INSIDE THE RED FERRARI, BACKSEAT  **

**_The park where the rain continued to pour._ **

The rain that kept hitting the outer surface of the red sports car and air condition was the only background noises that made sounds other than the…

Gasps…

Moans…

Groans…

The two women can only answer each other with…

As they fucked in the passenger seat at the back where Wendy is sitting, Irene had sat on her unzipped lap, and was so relieve that she chose to wear this dress today since it didn’t hinder her movements on the dick she was the only one who gets to enjoy and feel inside her, as Irene’s bare moist thighs inside the dress was grinding both the jeans and moist skin as well, of the Alpha.

She didn’t let the dick be the only thing she can get herself inside Wendy, even her mouth and tongue kept touching the mouth of Wendy that breathe and groan harder as Irene went back and forth in her. In exchange the cold nervous hands the younger girl had went inside her dress, which was touching the body of the Omega that kept getting warmer and sweatier from what they are doing even if she was not in heat. 

Irene liked it….

Irene liked everything about it…

How the soft piece of skinned muscle hardened and now was inside her…

She like how it got hotter and hotter inside as her walls tighten from the dick that was wrapped in the condom, she humped on…

How it was giving her more pleasure everytime as her warm wet slick keep getting thicker….

But the best thing was, when she stopped shoving her tongue and mouth on the young purple haired Alpha, was…

Seeing Wendy roll her eyes, gasping for air, her hands on the Omega’s back was gripping her flesh inside, Wendy was feeling all this things because she had her dick inside Irene’s vagina…

“ _…Since it’s you, Irene, I only want to fuck._ ”

Irene’s doubts and anger soften, for now she was assured by Wendy it was her only, she wanted to do this level of intimacy, which Irene found so vile before.

Wendy cannot believe how this beautiful Omega was giving her best, her waist was moving in rhythm that even greatly heighten the pleasure itself, and her job only was to sit on the passenger seat as Irene did all the work for her, she takes off her hands outside of Irene’s outfit, she took her left hand to go to the left window that was close to her, she made her eyes close as she can’t believe how good this fucking was. Unlike Irene, who keep making the cock go inside her again and again as she made the effort to go up and down…

Irene’s eyes were wide open from the rising jealousy and madness again …

Because she was staring at the glass window that was stealing Wendy’s warmth and touch that belong only to her.

“ _…Since it’s you, Irene, I only want to fuck._ ”

So the mad with jealousy Omega, places her hand as well on the glass to make sure Wendy’s hand still belongs to Irene, and lock hands with it.

“AhaAhh….Irene…your pussy is so fucking good.” Wendy didn’t even know she can utter such nasty words as her eyes rolled from pleasure.

Irene who felt happy with the praise now work harder, determined to make Wendy feel fucking good, she got faster, and it made their moist skin from the fucking, that was meeting back and forth slap louder. Of course this was also pleasure for Irene as she can’t believe the more she makes the dick she pulled away pushed back inside her, the more the sensation rubbing around her wet warm walls was making her wanna ride it all night long.

But the dick actually was not the older girl’s greatest pleasure…

Irene’s greatest pleasure was…

Seeing Wendy groan in a mix of pain and delight, for the Alpha climaxing will be the Omega’s greatest pleasure and climax.

Irene’s greatest pleasure and climax is seeing Wendy get off because of her…

“ _…Since it’s you, Irene, I only want to fuck._ ”

She thought again and again, as she smiled at Wendy who didn’t know that this was the expression the Omega was doing as she had her eyes close from the great fuck she was able to experience because of her brown curly haired special girl.

“I-I’m cumming.” The weak from pleasure voice of Wendy tells Irene.

She finally felt the warmness of the condom wrapped dick inside her, which softens as Wendy now was exhaling her hot breathe, Irene now was going to separate her cunt from the soft dick, but Wendy suddenly embraced her and buried her face on Irene’s warm chest.

Something inside Irene triggered her, and now spoke to Wendy with such anger again.

“I’m not your mother, Seungwan.” She said with such cold dark eyes at the girl who embraced her like a little child.

Wendy didn’t expect for her to say it that way, and felt so hurt, she let go from the embrace.

“I’m sorry.” The young purple haired girl apologize and now let Irene remove herself inside her.

**????????? **

The purple haired girl wakes up, she was at some beach…

The sun was setting and it now made all the environment pink purple from its light rays that was gonna disappear in a few more minutes…

The sound of the waves slapping back at the shore she stood was so calming…

Even the wind that it brought to the purple haired girl was even more calming…

**_The dreamy purple colored beach paradise._ **

“Seungwan, would you like to stay here for a few more minutes?” A blonde woman asks her.

Seungwan stared at the blonde woman, it was Mina in a white dress, holding hands with her as they stood together in the sand of the purple beach.

“Well…” Seungwan didn’t even finish speaking when Mina’s face turn into the strawberry blonde named Rose.

“Well what?” Rose asks with an added gentle laughter.

“I don’t know.” Seungwan replied.

Rose runs to get closer to the waves, as she turns around to Seungwan again to invite her, she turns into Jennie, the blonde fringed black haired girl she met on campus grounds.

“Heyyy!!! Seungwan come on! The water’s surprisingly warm!” Jennie tells her.

Seungwan didn’t know what was happening, and the blonde stranger that change her face again, runs back to her…

“Seungwan, I came back.” She holds the purple haired girl’s cheeks.

The young girl can’t believe that it was actually the person she was waiting for, and now held the hands the woman had on her face too.

“Mommy?” Seungwan cries for her.

She smiled at the young girl who had tears of joy on her face, and nodded.

“Seungwan…..”

The light pink purple beach suddenly turned terrifyingly dark, and the blonde woman who was holding her changed again.

**_The dreamy purple colored beach paradise….turning into a nightmare._ **

“I’m not your mother Seungwan.” The entity turned into…Irene.

** GREY MANSION, SERVANT’S QUARTERS, WENDY’S BEDROOM  **

Wendy sat on her bed, she was sweating, and was breathing fast, she just had a nightmare and didn’t know what just happened.

“Did you have a bad dream too?”

Wendy stared at her door, it was dark, but since the blue moon was making a faint light by her window….

She saw Irene in a purple nightgown just standing by the door, with her hands behind her, as she stared at Wendy.

“Irene?...What are you….why are you still awake?” The purple haired girl asks the brown curly haired Irene.

She didn’t even get to ask how the older girl entered her locked room.

“I…had a bad dream….and I can’t sleep.” Irene struggled to meet Wendy’s eyes, so she just stared at her own barefeet, she uses one of them to trace around the carpeted floor of the small room.

“Wendy…can you play the guitar…you always play when I can’t fall asleep?” The Omega who look like a lost child asks with her bunny doe eyes.

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** Claire De Lune – Debussy (Guitare) )

“So what’s the bad dream?” Wendy asks as she sat by the edge of the bed as she played the guitar, while Irene was leaning her head on the younger girl’s back.

Irene was running her right hand on Wendy’s trustee warm back.

“I’m sorry for getting mad and humiliating you at the university.” She suddenly apologized.

“That’s fine.” The other girl assures her, while she continued to play the guitar she has not used for a long time.

“You wanna know why I whipped that stable servant earlier in the morning?” Irene asks.

“If you wanna tell me, I will listen.” Wendy replied.

“You and your whore of a mother had to go back to your home…since my Alpha mother who was fucking her….wanted you and her to finally stay inside the Grey Mansion….I told my mom…the drunk Omega mother you see today…about what I saw in the guest room….all of it….of course, she and my other mother had a fight….I heard everything they shouted back and forth.”

Irene looks at the window that the blue moon shined on. 

“Lady Bae…told her Mrs. Bae, that she was really in love with your mother Wendy….and since she had no longer any use of Mrs. Bae, who cannot give her any children…nor go in heat since her accident…it was the best excuse to divorce her…”

Irene seems to have spaced out. 

“It was the first of many drunken nights Mrs. Bae will be doing…but the first night was really memorable…for I remember I was…in this very same room…as I heard a big loud bang in front of this very same Grey Mansion.”

Irene raises her right hand to raise on the white ceiling.

“I ran outside...wearing a similar purple nightgown…only smaller, I saw Mrs. Bae….holding a shotgun…she asked the servants….three of them if I remember it correctly…to hold down Jasmine’s mom…as she will shoot the headstrong white horse she already shot on its belly…”

“Jasmine’s mom was really strong, she had already been shot…the blood leaking on her stomach…but she was fighting hard….like she wanted to live…so she can go back to her baby that she has just started to teach how to run around the grassy pastures.”

Irene smiled.

“But even an animal…when you shoot it…twice on the head…it will finally succumb to the limits of what being a mortal is…the second shot Mrs. Bae did exploded…that the blood that splurged around the area hit me too, I covered my face, but the blood was already in my hands too.”

Irene spaces out again.

“You know what was so funny? I didn’t even cry, I just stared at Mrs. Bae…my mother whom I dearly loved at that time…waiting for an explanation why she would kill the horse I treated like my dearest friend…other than you Wendy…”

Irene gives a menacing stare at her bedroom wall while gripping Wendy’s back who finally stop playing the instrument.

_“If not for your fucking horse, that you would let loose around the gardens, I would have not lost the baby inside my belly, I would have not lost the ability of rearing a child in this world…my only use as an Omega to my beloved wife…”_

Irene now points at the wall with such hate like she was pointing to little Irene, herself.

_“I pray to the Heavens, that they curse you by becoming an Omega…so you will know how it feels that when your whole identity is based on your class, is suddenly taken away from you…you little shit then will understand why I fucking killed your fucking horse.”_

Irene finally stops imitating her drunken mother who blames the innocent child, and plops on her bed, and kept forcing a smile on her face, Wendy puts the guitar by the floor and now stared at Irene.

“I didn’t understand then…why Mrs. Bae would say that…but all I know is when she uttered it…it solidified my hate for this class she cursed me with.”

Irene began laughing on her own.

“I started hating all the servants of this house too…for they are all adults who consented in taking that poor kind beautiful white horse to be killed by my own mother…who didn’t do anything wrong….other than going ballistic when one stable servant forgot to lock Jasmine’s mom’s gate in the stables…”

Irene tears was flowing on her face down to her silky soft pillow, but she continued in spacing out. 

“She was just wandering around the gardens…when a bee bit her…of course…what will be the natural instinct of an in pain horse? But not panic?”

Irene now was crying hard as she stared at Wendy like she was searching for an answer, since she didn’t understand why her Omega mother, Jessica, killed her beloved white horse that had a black heart shape fur on its forehead.

“ The horse was kind Seungwan…she won’t even let me run by the lakes…since she somehow knew that a little girl should not be running by the edge of those deep man-made lakes for she might fall and drown there…”

Seungwan now wipes the tears on Irene who looked like a very helpless little girl.

“It just happened that it was one of the days…Mrs. Bae was spending her time walking in her flower gardens as well…when the innocent beautiful horse went ballistic in panic…so even a horse who had control…was not able to restrain itself…and it caused a permanent injury…that almost took my own mother’s life….and it was my fault.”

Irene was now sobbing, she covered her own face again, for she was ridden with heavy guilt…

The guilt of making her own mother useless…

The guilt of ruining her own parents’ perfect marriage…

The guilt of making Jasmine an orphan for she indirectly caused the death of the white horse with a black heart shaped fur on it’s forehead…

The guilt that started making her hear those voices….

Wendy laid next to her and embraces the innocent girl whose only fault was trying to live a happy life.

“It’s not your fault, Irene.” She assures the older girl who had a lot of guilt riding on her shoulders.

“Seungwan go back now to your room.” The older girl still had her hands on her face.

“But you didn’t fall asleep...so I will just replace the guitar playing with an embrace…once you fall asleep….I’ll go back to my room.” Wendy whispered.

The Alpha’s embrace on the very vulnerable and emotional Omega tightens, which made Irene calm all over again, so she now stops covering her face and saw Wendy had her eyes close, as she rubs her cheek on her brown curly hair. Even Wendy’s weak breathing, was calming her…that she was now starting to fall asleep.

“Thank you…do you need anything? Anything you need, that I can do for you? Buy for you?” Irene embraces the arms Wendy wrapped her waist with.

“It’s okay, just sleep.” Irene finally falls asleep as Wendy says those words.

Wendy took the expensive bedsheet and covers the troubled older beautiful girl who finally has fallen asleep.

“You can’t fulfill what I need…but that's not your fault.” Wendy whispered and forces a smile.

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

**CHARACTERS:**

****

_Amber_

_Jennie_

Hi guys, it seems like this is the longest chapter so far I wrote for Natural Instincts lol omg.

Anyways, I saw a lot of readers saying they like it when I breakdown the important scenes in the chapters so I will breakdown things too here, which seems to be a LOT for CHAPTER 4 lol.

_THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:_

  * _THE BEE AMONG THE FLOWERS_  
  
>The title of chapter 3 and 4 really fits, since at first it talks about ALPHA WENDY trying to fit in as a harmless “BETA” to the Omegas and Betas without members or even appearing as this class around powerful Alphas like Taeyeon.  
  
> Second, I hope I delivered well how the history of Irene’s horses was related at how her trauma worsen and made her hear voices in her head, since Jasmine’s mother, the white horse with black heart shape fur on her forehead, got bitten by a bee in the gardens and caused the downfall of Jessica’s use to her Alpha wife.  
  
This will also explain why Irene got so scarily mad at the stable servant in the first scene, on the surface as a reader you’ll feel that she’s so immature and over reacts…but now that you know what she’s gone through….is Irene still immature guys? T.T  
  
Plus with the facts presented right now, I hope you now understand why Irene feels hatred more for Jessica…and the rest of the Omega class she felt was a curse that came true because of her own mother’s drunk rant to her.  
  
Um…also…if you think about it…it’s Taeyeon that’s actually the bad guy for using the fact Jessica cannot bear her any children right?  
  
Not that it makes Jessica a better mother though.  
  
USELESS trivia: The horses story and Irene’s trauma is actually my fave part to write guys that author-nim even cried when she wrote the death of the horse and when Irene cried in her bedroom as she feels so guilty and kept blaming herself. Poor Irene 😭  
  

  * _WENDY’S MOMMY ISSUES_  
  
I told you to watch out for desserts right?  
  
Imma just leave it here:  
  
>Rose – Strawberry BLONDE hair + musical abilities (Choco Pie)  
  
>Mina – BLONDE hair + made Wendy stop crying with her handkerchief + milktea (Cake box and Milktea)  
  
>Jennie – BLONDE fringes + Eye smile (Ice Cream)  
  
See any similarities? As I have said you should watch how she handles her trauma, you might think right now that Irene has it worse, but Wendy has something about her past too that made her damage. And her way of dealing with it since she has to be strong for Irene, is trying to search for a maternal figure who can replace her mother.   
  
With the clues I gave about her Omega mother, it’s no surprise why the said women are candidates for Wendy’s attention.  
  
This will be a primary source of WENRENE’s problems in the coming chapters…for if you have not notice, Wendy was trying to hug Irene for comfort, since she wants her special person to be her source of strength too, but Irene rejects her, even going so far with saying:



  
_“I’m not your mother, Wendy.”_

That Wendy realizes that when Irene was asking her, what does she need from Irene after successfully calming her….what did she reply?

_“You can’t fulfill what I need…but that’s not your fault.”_   
  


Understanding that Irene is too damage, for Wendy to seek the same comfort she was hoping from Irene.

  * _CAR SCENE_  
  
Just wanna mention how you were all excited for the hands on the glass scene you thought was gonna be a shower sex scene…  
  
Now that you all know it was actually Irene feeling jealous and mad even on the damn non-living thing called the glass window, having Wendy’s warmth she believes that is only hers….is it still sexy guys? Hehehe.  
  
Basically this scene is not supposed to be hot, but to be creepy and uncomfortable so….I hope I succeeded. Lol  
  

  * _ROSE AND THE YELLOW DRESS_  
  
Is she the girl in the past who gave the yellow dress? Hmmm…  
  
Rose didn’t even ask who Seungwan is and even pointed at Wendy when Irene kept panicking, when Nayeon on the phone said Irene keep muttering a name they didn’t know who. Hmmmm….  
  

  * _SURPRISE ME_  
There are other stuff inside this chapter I didn’t mention too, since Author wants you readers to suspect about the plot yourselves, plus time and time again, I already said every scene is IMPORTANT….so if you have found something that author didn’t mention and wants to share your suspicions in the comments, author will be very excited to read it hehehe.  
  




Some readers were asking me where do I get the songs for my fanfics…umm…I do research for that too guys, so thank you for liking them. Since I like listening to songs in order to imagine the scenario I am writing hehehe.

💠POTATOMUSHROOM TIP FOR THOSE WHO WOULD LIKE TO WRITE FANFICS TOO:

The best way to combat (at least for me) when you are struggling to write, is listening to music and researching for stuff you are trying to come up with…like for example I watch how horses move their head when they are touch by someone…lol I’m sorry that’s boring and weird lol. Anyways!

Next update is next month guys, I need to rest for a while, see you on my other fanfics!

**-potatomushroom**

ALSO IT'S

** WENDY'S BIRTHDAY GUYS! WOOOOOO **


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER 5: **

** Desires and Desperations **

_AUTHOR’S NOTE:_

By now, I guess you should know when author-nim puts it here…we mean serious TW and M business right?  
So if you’re still reading Natural Instincts with all the warnings I’ve given...and would like to bow out…this is your chance…

For those who can take this kind of angst, drama, violence, and mature scenes. 

Enjoy!

**SUGGESTED SONGS TO HAVE BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Lost Woods - Legend of Zelda (Link: [YOUTUBE LINK](https://youtu.be/ecnb7qOl4Pc) )
  * My Empty Arms – Million Eyes (Link: [YOUTUBE LINK](https://youtu.be/kOEdPR2ZU9c) )



** GREY MANSION, GARDENS  **

A very tall plump woman was pinching a familiar purple haired black suited butler around the many gardens with many birds chirping, various kinds of flowers and fountains that were in silver or gold, around mansion. She looked like she was really piss at the young girl she was dragging by the ear she was squeezing with her fingers, and the purple haired girl can only follow and whimper in pain.

“Ah! Madame! Please! This really hurts.” The child cried.

“You bet your mother fucking ass it will hurt!” The tall plump woman finally stop walking and pinching, but she still stared at the girl who can’t meet her angry eyes.

It was Madame Beaumont who was staring around the gardens to check if there was someone around who might hear them talk.

“Child, while you are just starting to form in your mother’s womb, I have already mastered the French Cuisine so much I can cook with my eyes close! So if you even deny or pretend that the answer to my question is not Miss Irene when you have been very extra busy with accompanying the miss around the past few days…plus with how her jealousy worsened to the young pretty servants…especially the Sejeong incident…I highly advise to speak of the truth while I still have my patience.”

She was even gritting her teeth as she spoke to the purple haired Alpha, who for the first time since their first meeting in the very same kitchen where she cried and cried as it was her first night without her Omega mother, that even made Madame Beaumont shout loudly (in French) due to her old short temper with Seungwan’s cries who almost peed on the floor before, she was now feeling the same terror again as a 20 year old Seungwan.

“So…is it true when Granny Gyung laughed as we played mahjong with our other friends that you finally didn’t get creeped out when she was handing the pamphlet to you? Since you pretty much confirmed to her you were already an experience person?” She was pertaining about the carnal experience Seungwan acquired.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized and Madame Beaumont didnt need further confirmation to know her answer to her questions.

“Seungwan! Old Granny Gyung doesn’t even sell those pills anymore to anyone if not for my pleading with her…for you! If the Lady of the House knew about this, what will happen to you huh!?” The old tall woman’s tone of anger was now becoming a voice of concern.

The girl was kinda touch and regretful at the same time, Madame Beaumont was only concern about her, when as a matter of fact the Head Chef of the House can be thrown out of her position too because of helping and hiding an Alpha inside the mansion, where the Baes replaced, terminated and forbade any of them inside the estate.

Madame Beaumont and Old Granny Gyung as well can be put into jail…or even executed, since it is illegal to take, sell or create any medicines related to manipulating or suppressing the Alpha’s hormones…but still they did for this child….who stupidly didn’t know how to keep her lust in check or zip it inside her pants…and now was going into a dangerous territory.

Involving the most precious Omega only child of one of the most powerful person in Seoul and even South Korea, Lady Bae, who loves and cherishes, Irene so much.

“Maybe you already forgot how Lady Bae can be so cruel to people…do you remember the party the family had in this very mansion last spring? How she humiliated that drunk young Alpha by choking her in front of the many guests, that even when her parents who belong to one of the most influential families got scared of Lady Bae…because she made a comment that Irene was the perfect Omega to have children with….a comment! Made Lady Taeyeon almost kill that young drunk miss, if her parents didn’t beg Lady Bae for forgiveness!...How do you think she would react if she knew the child of the women she despises, have soiled her most cherish daughter!” Madame Beaumont wanted to shout more but she know she had to control herself as she lectured the child she cares for the most.

Seungwan can only frown for the old Madame, was spewing facts at the fact Lady Taeyeon believes in her, to take care of the protective Alpha mother’s most precious daughter…and it was her….who actually betrayed what trust was given to her….but…

“Madame I know…I know what you are saying…but I didn’t soil…Irene…I just did those things with her because-“

Explanations were not entertained by the much older woman, as she wanted to cut off whatever the Alpha had with the beautiful rich young brown curly haired Omega.

“You will stop whatever intimate relationship you have with her...I know she has taken a liking to you, and must have develop more passionate feelings towards you…after all she would not keep it a secret, even after learning the real you if she didn’t like whatever the two of you shared…but Seungwan-ah, your mother’s only wish before she disappeared, is for me to take care of you…and if I am not able to do that…I would not be just failing you…I would be failing that kind, pure hearted woman….Seungwan.” Her voice breaks as she pleads to the purple haired child. 

“Madame Beaumont…” A very tearful Seungwan calls for the old hurt woman, that she broke trust with.

“Wendy-unnie! Wendy unnie!” Wheein was running towards the two women, who now pretended that they didn’t even just had a very serious heartbreaking talk.

“Wheein-ah, stop running, you might stumble.” Madame Beaumont laughs.

“Oh…I’m sorry Madame…it’s just Lady Bae…is asking for Wendy unnie to go to her study…now.” Wheein catches her breathe.

Nervous stares were exchanged by Madame and the purple haired, Seungwan.

** GREY MANSION, TAEYEON’S STUDY  **

The purple haired butler was told by Taeyeon to sit on one of the red leather chairs by her office’s desk, countless people have sat on this leathered antique chairs, from simple people who are asking the help of the very nice Governor of Seoul to the most powerful people like the President of South Korea.

But today, it was the purple haired girl in her black butler suit, she was staring at the 5 inches 6 feet Alpha who was pouring her a scotch drink as she smiled nicely at her.

The purple haired child saw a black dagger by the nearby white wall…like she was very familiar of the weapon.

**_The dagger Seungwan stared at._ **

“You’re 20 years old now right child? I’ll share you my favorite drink, so drink up please.” Lady Bae smiled as she now sat on her red leather chair to drink her poured scotch on her crystal glass.

The young girl found it ironic that Lady Bae and her wife, Mrs. Bae shared the similar beverage as their favorite drink.

“Sweet soft child what do you want me to call you? Wendy or Seungwan?” The light brown curly haired woman, whom Irene’s hair clearly inherited, now asks the young girl.

“A-Anything you would like to address me…Lady Bae.” The young girl nodded obediently.

Lady Bae who was staring how the purple haired girl would drink the glass she poured found the child so gentle as she cupped it with her two hands to take, began grinning.

“Wendy…this name…this is what my daughter gave you as your name when she acquired you right?” She tells the child like she was just some property the Baes bought.

Wendy who was pulling the glass to her with her two hands stop for a sec, as she looked at Lady Bae who was smiling at her…but at the same time as if waiting what kind of reaction she will give the older woman, the purple haired butler just smiled politely, and nodded obediently again.

“Y-Yes…Lady Bae…I’m very grateful for you and Irene-unnie…thank you so much for taking care and raising me.” Wendy, grateful child, expressed.

“You’re welcome you sweet soft child…is it okay if I call you Seungwan? Since it’s just the two of us?” She now asks.

Wendy who took a sip of the scotch, realized how hard this drink is and can’t help but show a disgusted face.

“Yes Lady Bae -I’m sorry Lady Bae…I can’t drink this.” A very apologetic weak Wendy tells her.

“Aigoo, I guess you’re really too weak for it, Seungwan.” Lady Bae now takes the glass to put aside.

“I’m sorry…” The child now made her two index fingers meet.

The Lady of the Grey Mansion can’t help but stare at the habit this child was doing, and grinned again.

“Yuri, use to do that too, whenever she gets embarrassed or shy.” She tells Seungwan. 

Seungwan stopped making her fingers meet and now stared at the expensive carpeted floor.

“Your parents were one of me and my wife’s dearest friends, very admirable people too…shame they turn out to be traitors for the government and murderers…” Lady Bae met eyes with the child who was so shock with what she just uttered that she can’t help but stare at the older woman.

“Tell me sweet soft Seungwan…do you miss them?” Taeyeon asks the child.

Seungwan held on the black threaded pants on her right thigh like she was choking something…someone with anger.

“My….parents….were…not….” The purple haired girl looks at the shoulder length brown curly haired Alpha, with so much hatred.

Lady Bae stared right back, like she was waiting for the child to finally crack.

“My parents were not…admirable people….it’s you Lady Bae I should admire, for you save and raise me with your love and kindness…even when you didn’t have to.” Seungwan forces a grateful smile.

“Stop with the praises Seungwan-ah!” The very happy and contented Lady now giggled.

It made the purple haired girl share a giggle too, as she delivered a satisfying praise to the Lady she should admire and be grateful for.

“Seungwan, by the way, I called you here because I want you to talk to Irene, she refuses to get out of her bed…normally I’d let it slide, but you see that beautiful only precious child of mine promised me that she will accompany at a very important brunch party…and…since I did you a favor when Irene asked me to enroll you at her very exclusive…expensive…Gwansun University…I really would like it for you to pay me back now.” She switches her polite smile to a silent cold stare…one of the things her porcelain looking beautiful child inherited from her, other than her pretty brown locks.

** GREY MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

A purple blower is being held by Irene, who was humming, while pointing the blower on her forehead, she was still in her purple nightgown, and didn’t like the heat the blower was blowing on her skin and crosses her face while she had her eyes close. But she was doing all this for what she thinks is an ingenious plan to skip the brunch party, so she ignored the hot searing pain.

Someone’s knock on the door made Irene stop whatever she was doing, and now jumps on her bed with the bedcover to act like she was really sick. She was about to let the person in, when she touches her forehead to check for the warmness, as she is contented with the warm temperature by feeling it on her palm, she now starts her act.

“Come in.” The curly haired girl coughs and closes her eyes.

As Irene opened one of her eyes, she saw the apple of her eye dressed in her black butler uniform, Wendy.

“Irene you have a fever?” She asks in her worry.

“Oh hi…as always you look so pretty Wendy…and yes…I do have a fever.” She “coughs” again, and now taps her hand to make Wendy sit on the bed, the younger girl now runs her right hand that had no bandages finally, on Irene’s forehead, who was smiling to herself as her Wendy kept with the touch she found so lovely.

An investigator in Wendy arises, as she saw the blower by the make-up table on Irene’s big bedroom that was still plugged in.

“You know…if you want to pretend you have a fever you should have just dipped the thermometer on some hot water, not hurt your pretty forehead Irene-ah.”

The pretender in Irene finally drops the act and opens her “ill” sleepy eyes, wide open at this info provided to her.

“Oh! Why didn’t I thought of that!” Irene now stood from her bed, but stopped as the only person who can make her docile called for her.

“Irene-ah, can we talk?”

A very puzzled Irene now sat back on the bed and turns around to the purple haired fellow, and made sure her eyes were only staring at her.

“What is it? Wanna have…sex?” She asks in such an innocent tone, like she was ready to do it in her bed she has laid on since she was 3 years old, to do nasty vile stuff grown up people do on the very same soft smooth surface.

“Ah no! No! I just….can you go to the party…Lady Bae is asking you to go to?” She asks her special person.

The young heiress disappointed at Wendy’s request, now pouted.

“No, I don’t wanna go, I wanna stay at home…here with you.” The beautiful Omega now held on Wendy’s right healed hand and put it on her porcelain colored skinned face, she smiled as she was really happy that this younger girl’s hand had finally healed.

“Well…I have to go somewhere too, so I can’t stay with you today.”

“What!? Where are you going? Are you going to abandon Irene?!” She asked, and held on the hand tighter as if she won’t let Wendy leave her…forever. 

“Not abandon…Irene ah….I just have to tell Mrs. Lee that I can’t hold on to my promise of teaching in the weekdays because I’ll go to school with you…that’s all, then I’ll go back home.” Wendy now kisses Irene’s forehead to calm down this older girl’s frantic nerves.

“Why do you have to do that? You can just text her you know…and say _“Old wrinkled hag, I can’t be bothered now, so stop fetishizing about me.”_ See? Wasn’t that easy?” Irene asks as she kept holding the hand of Wendy on her chest.

Wendy didn’t like how she spoke about the respectable and kind, Mrs. Lee by throwing such unnecessary insults, but as the chirps of the busy birds outside the bright garden, where the sun now has fully arise and had its bright white yellow rays enter the huge window on Irene’s room.

The purple haired girl realize Irene’s breast, that she would innocently flash on the young Alpha numerous times, that it finally it gave Wendy the ability to picture every detail of it with her eyes close and even made herself describe in her private thoughts how gorgeous Irene’s chest was, like how undeniably it can rival Pygmalion’s Galatea’s one of a kind tits, if it ever existed…

They were peeking on the now see through purple nightgown the young Omega was wearing…and her floral scent, which didn’t help at all, was making the younger girls’s inner lust go wild, even when she was taking her secret meds.

Irene’s nipples that were so pink made her think how succulent they were and it made Wendy wanna taste them…in this very same bed Irene had been laying on since she was 3 years old, the same bed 9 year old Wendy would sleep on too, whenever she and Irene had sleep over in the latter rich girl’s room over the years.

“I-Irene…” She kept looking at the breast she wanted to put inside her mouth.

“Hmm?” Irene replied.

Wendy realized Irene was sucking her right hand’s index and middle finger, like she was sucking something else….as she stared at the purple haired girl with such aroused and naughty eyes.

“Yah.” Wendy now took out her fingers outside her special person’s mouth, who is becoming more aggressive everyday.

“Wendy…I saw how they suck dicks in these porn videos I watched this morning…I wanna do it to your dick too.” Irene now was crawling to go nearer the Alpha’s thighs, as she slowly licked her own lips, like she was preparing to finally taste more of her purple haired pet. 

“Irene…I don’t mean to offend you…but is sex all that you have been thinking about as soon as you wake up?”

The Omega stopped crawling, she took her hand and made it rub her chin, as she thought of an answer to Wendy’s question.

“Hmmm…well…no, I was thinking about the new tricks I can teach Jasmine too, I saw this video in Youtube, where the horse counts with her hoof Wendy! She counted with her hoof! 1...2….3….and so forth!” Irene was laughing on her own as she pretends her hand as the foot of the horse who knew how to count.

Genuine smile had formed on Wendy’s face, for she saw even if Irene had become very mature…and even lewd, she still was able to retain her vulnerability and cuteness that is always making this young Alpha want to shower her with love and protect this precious young woman.

“Irene-ah, can I kiss you?” She suddenly says to Irene who didn’t expect…that Wendy would be so bold this morning with asking for kisses.

“Okay!” She excitedly replied to the purple haired girl.

Wendy takes the white porcelain smooth skinned left hand of the Omega, she notices how the white nail polish was starting to fade but somehow it looked so cool even if the paint was shedding already.

 _“Oh well…it’s Irene of course, everything even the normally unattractive stuff…will always look great if it’s her._ ” She thought to herself.

The young girl now places a gentle kiss on her fingers, Irene pouted as she expected she’ll get a kiss on the lips…

_“You will stop whatever intimate relationship you have with her…”_

Wendy didn’t forget but…she couldn’t help herself, so she pushes Irene on the bed with her right hand on the back of the older girl’s head to make sure she won’t hit her head. 

“Ah! Wendy-ah.” She got startled.

Only giggles were replied by the woman who owned the name, Irene called for, she stopped giggling and now kisses the Omega’s red au naturale lips, which made Irene close her eyes and opened her mouth wider to give an invitation on Wendy’s tongue to enter her mouth. In which she was given the acceptance to, as the purple haired younger girl now slowly pushed her tongue inside.

Irene didn’t expect Wendy would be so welcoming of her advances in the early morning, and made her two hands wrap around the back of the purple haired butler’s black suit, which look like she was telling the world and the ceiling who witnesses the secret kisses they shared, Wendy was hers and no one can take her away from her. 

She suddenly thought of how sexy it was to have Wendy fuck her in her black butler uniform while she wore her purple nightgown that made her breast expose in the sunlight, the girl knew it would shine in the brightness only the morning will provide and was so happy she succeeded in making Wendy very excited in seeing her pink nippled tits.

Irene continued imagining, a master and a servant, having sex in this fancy, silk smooth and soft bed…she even imagine herself being rammed with so much roughness by the purple haired Alpha who can go rough when her animalistic tendency to mate, is taking over her.

The deep torrid kiss that was even making slurping noises made by the two suddenly was interrupted as Irene suddenly withdrew from the kiss itself, and now was laughing maniacally at the puzzled Wendy, who she still had wrapped on her arms.

“Irene?” The concerned younger girl now calls her name.

Tears were even forming on Irene’s face from the laughter, and now she wipes it herself as she was about to talk.

“I’m sorry…Wendy….it just hit me, how I hated these things before, virgin and chastity keeper Irene, would have freaked out and hated this present me if she saw how excited I was as I watch the pornography that I had played on my phone, plus at the fact that we just shared tongues, salivas, and lips…and now might fuck here on my bed...” Irene’s voice that was speaking crassly, was now turning to whispers.

She runs her white painted shedding coated nails on the younger girl’s beautiful face who was just listening to her.

“So to honestly answer your question…yes I do…I think about sex all the time…sex with you…only you…for bit by bit…the memories of why I started despising these kind of vile and filthy deeds are now fading away…because of you…only you…do I sound so perverted and a hypocrite to you?” Irene now was looking for assurance.

Of all the moments Wendy’s memory can ruin this very honest and tender moment she thought of as she stared at the special person who’s eyes only was looking at her and just confessed that she likes kissing and fucking Wendy…

She suddenly remembered what Irene told her yesterday, which made the young Alpha feel she just did a very unforgivable mistake. So again today, that hurt she buried last night, made her remember and relive the pain and rejection from the very special person she thought would give her at least an ounce of love and affection she is craving….that no money, sex or words can compare to.

_“Seungwan, I’m not your mother.”_

Even the cold eyes she gave, as she quickly removed herself on Wendy’s lap after…like she was just so disgusted of Wendy’s need for her embrace, made the Alpha’s chest feel the hurt. 

Seungwan wanted to cry, for this lonely orphaned child of 11 years, grew up on a very loving and caring environment that her parents were able to fulfill…that young Seungwan didn’t realize how special and rare it was, until she lose the two of them in front her very eyes.

First, when her Alpha mother, Yuri died which made the little traumatized Seungwan feel like half of her heart had been taken away, that thankfully was saved and filled, by the love and caring affection of her Omega blonde haired mother, the only person who was able to do so, that she feared to lose her too.

20 year old Seungwan who was laying on top of Irene, realized how pathetic she was at age 9, for thinking with her little arms wrapping around her mother…it would keep her safe from harm, for she knew deep down the moment they set foot in this Grey Mansion, that something would separate the two of them, no matter how her little hands tightly wrapped her mother.

She still remembered the last full of love and affection embrace, her last living parent gave her, before she was taken away from the Grey Mansion.

_“Seungwan? Mommy is not leaving you okay? I’ll come back for you I promise…I just…I have to go for a while because mommy made stupid mistakes…”_

11 years has passed, and the child was still holding on to that hug and promise although slowly as the days have turn to weeks and weeks have turn to months and months have turn to years and years turn into a decade…the little girl who is turning now into a woman, was already losing hope.

Her heart that kept waiting, was trying to hold on to the love and affection her mother told her to hold on to…but was slowly fading out of the control of the abandoned patient girl, thankfully due to this beautiful girl she was grateful for…which also she has fallen for and now wanted to protect…

Made her forget for a brief time what she needed and just focus her attention at the special person who needed her the most, Irene, the beautiful kind girl who save her from being thrown away too, the beautiful kind girl who gave her food, shelter and education by telling her mothers to do so.

The beautiful kind girl who needed love and caring affection as well, that Seungwan thought she was bit by bit successfully fulfilling, and hope to do the same for her…

Seungwan was thought by Madame Beaumont to always just smile and say thank you to the Baes, and never demand for something else of them, as lowly servants like Madame Beaumont and her, shouldn’t make the easy and fancy life of this rich people difficult.

But Seungwan…really hope…just hope…a small bit of her…really hoped….that her special person would give something else other than her money, body and words…even just a bit of Irene…that would be able to replace the decaying parts she had too, inside her heart, with her love and affection…

Two important things she needed to strengthen her resolve, to fight for their relationship…

But realizing what Irene has gone through and confessed last night, she now understood more why Irene is so messed up.

Why she hates her own parents, why she despised becoming an Omega, why she was dedicated on hating and calling Seungwan’s own mother a whore, and just why she just seemed so vindictive and mad with the whole world.

For unlike Seungwan’s parents who manage to give love and affection to their child when the dream bubble they protected the little haired girl was ruined, Irene’s parents were the anti-thesis of it, they failed and became worse when they saw how they ruined their own kind-hearted beautiful daughter. Thinking that burying her trauma with spoiling the beautiful curly haired girl, would fix the problems, not knowing or _refusing to know_ , that the innocent Irene just wanted love and affection too.

That’s why the unlearned and untrained in emotions, Irene, is so demanding and possessive of her, since she thinks it’s only Seungwan who can give those things she needs, not knowing or _refusing to know too,_ like Lady Bae and Mrs. Bae, Seungwan needs it from her as well. Though that’s why she needs to stay with Irene too right? Even if she knew it was wrong…since it was only her who can give love and affection to this person…even if she can’t do the same for her…

Seungwan felt the worsening decay, inside her dying heart, and wanted to cry….

But as soon as she saw Irene has been waiting for a few minutes now for an answer on her question, it made her realize that she can’t be vulnerable and weak to Irene, so Seungwan successfully stopped herself from the outburst of tears that was about to happen, and force a smile so the older girl, she still is thinking to be her special person, won’t worry.

“No, you don’t…it’s natural…didn’t I tell you how nasty I’ve become since we did it?” Wendy now laughs.

Her special person finally laughs too, and now made their pointy noses meet on the bed only the two of them occupied this morning.

“Irene, how about we visit Jasmine together later, and teach her the counting trick you watched?”

“Oh you wanna visit Jasmine now too!” Irene now took off her wrapped arms to sit back as she didn’t expect Wendy was getting more involved in the interests that the older girl wanted her to partake too.

“Yes, but go with your parents first in that party they are requesting you to come this morning.”

“Wendyyyyy.” As soon as she heard the brunch party, she wanted to refuse and now was pouting at her butler/ lover.

“I’ll give you a surprise gift too, once I’m done with talking to Mrs. Lee...so just be good and join your mother in the party she wants you to attend please?”

It made Irene exhibit multiple expressions in a span of few seconds from pleading, to now excitement and curiosity.

“A gift? What is it?” The curly haired girl was now eager to learn what was this gift her Wendy was about to give her.

“Eyyy, I said surprise gift, unless you go with your parents…I won’t be able to get it for you.”

“Fine, I will go, but don’t spend too much time outside, since you said it’s _you and I,_ that will teach Jasmine that counting trick…and with how naughty that lovely creature is it might take us the whole day.” Irene giggled as she remembered how playful Jasmine is sometimes.

Wendy got curious suddenly about the dark brown horse and Irene.

“Irene, had you ever whipped Jasmine…if she acts…as you’ve said naughty as a punishment?” Her question suddenly made Irene’s eyes widen.

“Oh god never! Why would you think that Wendy! Of course not…I told you before…about Jasmine’s mom right?” A very concern face shown to her, now made Wendy regret her question.

The purple haired girl politely smiled and now held on the brown curly haired girl’s left hand with her now closed up wounded knuckled, right hand.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry.” Wendy apologizes and now gently pinches the older girl’s concern face.

** SOME FANCY BRUNCH PARTY, BALCONY  **

*Some Fancy Classical Music over champagnes and giggles of the crowd*

**_The balcony Irene was staying._ **

Irene stayed alone on the huge white stoned balcony while drinking her pink champagne. She hated the party, the high society Alphas, Betas and Omegas, just socializing over the same repeated stuff about who’s fancier, prettier, younger looking, richer, new partners, and all the other shits.

What’s only making her stay is the fact her Wendy promise her a gift and accompaniment in her stable later with Jasmine if she behave like the good little girl Lady Bae was proud of flaunting to the world, like she was her biggest achievement. Her wife, Jessica, was not around for she was drunk again, and the Alpha opted for her to stay in the house rather than embarrassing her by being drunk before the party even started. 

She thought of how it cute it would look like, Wendy and her being the parents of Jasmine…it made her think of having child suddenly with the purple haired girl and now can’t hide the smile on her face, as she kept imagining the future with her Wendy.

  
**_Irene in the balcony smiling to herself._ **

This was suddenly interrupted by a blue haired girl wearing a fancy 18th Century inspired white suit, who must be the same age the young beautiful Omega was, she hid in the big potted plant that was about six feet tall that covered her lean body well, Irene rolled her eyes for she thought of how immature whatever this girl was doing and decided to go back to the party when she was blocked by 10 beautiful women but not as beautiful and appealing like her…by the door.

“Where’s Byul!” The black long haired girl who also looked like the leader of the girls, suddenly interrogated Irene.

The daughter of Lady Bae, who inherited her cold stare suddenly raise her eyebrow at them.

“Do I look like I know who or what a Byul is?” She replied.

A chill to the spine made the 10 girls feel so scared with the very beautiful brown curly haired girl, who was smaller than the other girls in the clique who was blocking the doorway, but stood taller with her very confident vibe.

“YAH! Do you have to have an attitude? W-We are j-just asking!” A stuttered reply by the black haired leader.

“Solar come on, Byul must not be here.” One of the girls in the beautiful clique tells the leader, we now know as, Solar.

“Oh wait! There’s our wonderful dashing Byul!” Another points.

The clique finally left the doorway, and Irene just exhaled in annoyance, she suddenly heard a giggle from the potted plants and realize it was the blue haired girl who was hiding before, and now approaches Irene, herself.

“Thanks for saving me, Byul Moon.” She offers her hand to shake at the beautiful Omega.

Byul Moon found it so shocking that Irene didn’t even feel at awe at seeing her, and even was refusing a handshake by the heartthrob Alpha.

“I know…you must be so shock to see the very popular and handsome Byul Moon, that you can’t even shake my hand right?...Well just so you know…I feel so shock too, to see a very one of a kind, beautiful girl like you in this party.” She finally removes her hand that Irene didn’t shake.

“I know you, you’re the first born daughter of the current president of South Korea, Lady Suh-Hyung Moon….I just thought you’d be taller from the photos they kept parading around my school since they invited you to speak next week.” The unfazed Omega just stared at the blue haired Alpha, who only smiled at her passive aggressive height comment.

“5 feet and 8 inches ain’t that bad, you know.” Byul pouted.

Irene knew the girl was trying to flirt with her…just like her countless suitors who has fallen for her face and charms. Which made her miss more the only woman who she wanted attention from, her Wendy. So she didn’t respond to Byul and turns around to walk out of the balcony when she suddenly saw her Alpha mother with the dark blue haired, President herself, about to enter the same balcony. 

“Oh my, Byul-ah, we’ve been looking for you!” President Moon tells her daughter who bowed at seeing the well-known governor of Seoul.

“Suh-Hyung unnie, I guess we didn’t have to force a meeting with our daughters, when they finally are able to have a moment here…alone in this balcony.” Taeyeon who called the President of South Korea like she was her older sister, is so happy that Irene met the daughter of the dark blue haired Alpha.

“Mother…we didn’t really meet we just-“ The light blue haired girl tried fixing the misunderstanding.

“Taeyeon you didn’t tell me your daughter is just beyond beautiful…you are even more beautiful than Da Vinci’s Mona Lisa.” President Moon tells the beautiful brown curly haired child that was even blooming better as she wore a pink princess gown paired with white gloves that covered half her arms. 

Irene realize finally that her mother set her up to go to this brunch fucking party…to meet not just any ordinary marriage prospect…but also setting her up to marry the most powerful person in South Korea’s daughter, she wanted to explode but remembered Wendy...so she finally exhaled and force a smile on her face.

“Thank you President Moon, you are even more beautiful.” Irene bowed to the President of South Korea.

** LA BELLE FLATS, ELEVATOR  **

**_La Belle Flats, where Mrs, Lee’s expensive flat residence is located._ **

Wendy entered the antique elevator that had generic elevator music, she was wearing another set of her long checkered long sleeves in yellow this time. The girl was awfully silent as she stood and waited for other people who might enter the four cornered box, she stared at the blue hydrangeas bouquet she was going to use as her apology gift to Mrs. Lee for not being able to stick to the promise she made with her by teaching and entertaining her other old friends who wanted to learn and hear the purple haired child’s wonderful piano playing.

_“…Shame they turn out to be traitors for the government and murderers right?”_

Lady Bae’s words in her study, made the purple haired girl look back at the past…

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** AN APOTHECARY’s ROOM SOMEWHERE  **

_*Apothecary – one who formulates or sell medicinal compounds or chemist_

A little purple haired girl was holding with her little hands, a very decorative colorful mask and a flute as she sits on a large antique brown chair, it was so huge that her feet wasn’t even touching the grey smooth, from over the years of usage from long generations, cemented floor.

She keeps swaying her little feet on the air, as she stared at the bigger, taller, brown skinned and older purple haired woman a few feet away from her, that had some magnifying reading glass on her right eye as she was swaying a flask that contained a rainbow colored liquid.

**_The Apothecary room, the purple haired child and mother was occupying._ **

“Mumu?” The little purple haired girl, uses her own, variation of mommy/mother, as she called the very busy purple haired woman.

“Yes baby?” She responded but didn’t leave her eyes at the flask she carefully swirled.

“What are you doing?” A curious question asked by the little girl sitting on her large antique brown chair.

“Uh….something that can help Alphas be a better part of society, baby.” She now lights the Bunsen burner on her chemistry table, and puts the flask containing the rainbow liquid above it.

“Mumu?”

“Yes baby?” The purple haired mother of the purple haired little girl replied but still had her eyes on the flask that was now starting to make bubbling noises from the boiling heat.

“I hate my name.” The little child now confesses out of the blue.

The purple haired woman who was so shock at the confession, now turns around and stares at her little purple haired kid who kept swaying her little feet on the large antique brown chair, she wondered why one side of her daughter was so large, and remembered she still had her magnifying glass on her other eye and now took it off and put it on her chem table, she dipped her hands at the clean water bowl she had and now wipes her hands on her leather apron that was only for Apothecary/Chemists, like her and now tilts her head at the child who just uttered, that she hated her birth given name.

“Yah, Seungwan Son, why do you hate your name?” She now raises her eyebrow at the little child, who we now know as Seungwan.

“Other kids have better names, like Dasom that means Love, or Hannah which means favor or grace, Seungwan is a very funny and odd name…my classmates said that name belongs to extinct species…called _men…._ even the girl I had a crush on my class laughed when they said my name is odd and funny.” Little Seungwan now pouted.

“Your classmates told you, that your name is funny and odd because it belongs to extinct people?” Her mother now walks to her and kneels at the little purple haired child who’s feet didn’t touch the ground because of the huge chair she sat on.

She answered with a sad nod at her mother.

“Victory, Success, To Excel.” Her mother suddenly was enumerating words to her daughter who became more puzzled.

“W-What do you mean by that mumu?”

Her purple haired mother smiled as she fixes her own daughter’s hair.

“That’s what your name means, Victory, Success, To Excel, your mommy wanted to name you an English name, but mumu insisted you to be name as Seungwan, for I believe you’re our greatest success Seungwan, so mommy finally agreed as well…” Her mother kept smiling as she was remembering the day Seungwan came out of this world.

The child’s sad pout was now disappearing as she was slowly understanding why she should be proud of the name her mothers gave her.

“Did you know when the midwife handed you to us, you didn’t even cry…you were giggling!” The brown skinned purple haired woman who expected her newborn baby to do newborn baby things, now was laughing.

“I was giggling!?” The purple haired girl now was even giggling as she can’t believe her baby self did that.

“Yes! That kind of cute giggle, baby!” The purple haired mother even claps her hands as she didn’t expect her daughter to have the same laughter newborn Seungwan had.

The mother and child were laughing together, as if they didn’t even need words to understand why this moment was funny for the two of them, the child particularly was giggling so hard that the handmade mask she made herself, almost falls on the floor if not for her mother who was able to catch it in time.

“Ah!” Seungwan shrieked.

“Wannie baby what’s this scary looking mask?” Her mother now stared at the odd colorful mask.

“It’s not scary mumu, this is a mask used by a pitiful character in a game mommy is playing, because they felt neglected and alone.” Seungwan look very sad as she stared at the mask she made as if thinking about the character she just mention.

Her mother looks at her child with such concern as she uttered those words.

“Seungwan, do you feel neglected and alone?” She asks the little purple haired girl.

Seungwan smiled with a lot of love and affection.

“No….I don’t feel neglected and alone, because I have mumu and mommy.”

Her mother who felt so touch by this, hugs her daughter from where she kneeled on.

“Mumu….that’s 3 seconds alreadyyyy.” The child whines to her mother.

“Aigoo, you think just because you have crushes now, you can act like an adult.” A very funny tone is used by the older purple haired woman who let go from the hug, since her child who thinks she’s an adult as well, seems to have develop a dislike for parental affection now. 

“Seungwan is an adult now~” Seungwan pouts and wants to prove she is also old.

“Okay…sbut why do you have some cuts on your fingers? You know mommy and mumu, doesn’t like you hurting your hands or any part of our precious baby girl.” A sad Yuri whines to her little child.

“Oh! Well I made this mask, but don’t worry about my hands mumu! Mommy’s been playing this game, Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time, she loves it so much, that I learned one song there that this character who had this colorful mask on was playing and dancing to, I will perform it for mommy on her birthday, so I need to ask your opinion if my performance is good.” The child now jumps from her big chair and readies herself.

Her purple haired mother suddenly pouted.

“You have something for mommy? Why didn’t you do this for mumu too on her birthday…” Her mother now acted like she was so hurt.

“Aigoo, mommy and me made that eel rice you like right? We even caught the fish for you! Mommy even had an injury on her fingerrrrr because the eel bit herrrrr~” Little Seungwan lectures her mother who seems to be not grateful for the effort she and her Omega mother did for this purple haired woman.

“But you see Yuri…would also like a dedicated musical performance from Seungwan too…maybe…in mumu’s favorite instrument…the piano… even if she’s bad at playing it…that mommy almost choke her…when she tried teaching me….also can you play….mumu’s favorite piece Chopin’s Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2?” The older purple haired woman, Yuri, now made her two index fingers meet as she wanted to be babied by her baby.

“Ugh mumu that is so specific and demanding!...but fine, I’ll do it on your next birthday! But on my 10th birthday you have to promise something to Seungwan too!” The child now hands her little pinky finger on her mother who was now the same height as her, since Yuri was still kneeling.

“What is it?” The puzzled mother asks her child who still had her little pinky on the air.

“For once, you can’t work on my birthday, mumu! Mommy, mumu, and Seungwan need to spend it together to go on a picnic at our favorite park.” Seungwan looked like she was the adult making decisions for the older Yuri.

The mother who expected her child to ask for a new fancy toy or the most fashionable dress right now, was only requesting for a gift that will give them one day where Yuri wasn’t busy and it made the mother very sorry for realizing, that even though Seungwan denied it…she was really, slowly neglecting her dearest only child and loving wife due to her uber dedication to her studies.

So now the purple haired Alpha carefully wrap her little girl in her much bigger arms, that startled Seungwan.

“Mumu…I told you, hugs are-“

“Hugs are meant to express love and affection for people who love each other, be that as maybe as wives, mothers, children, friends and even kind strangers…and I’m sorry for not being able to give a lot of it to you, Seungwan-ah.” Yuri apologizes and tightens her hug on her precious purple haired child.

Which made the 9 year old realize that her mother who never showed any other emotions to her other than being happy, jolly, laughing and teasing….was now showing that she was crying.

“I’m sorry…mumu’s been busy with other things that I’m neglecting you and mommy right?” The purple haired Alpha now forces a smile on her face as she saw how worried her little girl was.

Seungwan wipes the older woman’s tears with her little right hand and gave a genuine smile to her.

“It’s alright mumu, mommy said we just need to be patient, since you are doing this in order to make the world a better place to live in, for all of us.” Little Seungwan assured her mother, that made her finally stop crying at her little girl.

Yuri realized how cute and lovely her child was and now crosses pinkies with her daughter.

“Yuri promises that she won’t work on Seungwan’s 10th birthday, and will spend it with her beautiful wife and beautiful child by going on a picnic at their favorite park….and when mumu finishes and her studies becomes a success, she will spend her everyyyyy time with Seungwan and mommy, that the both of you, would finally get sick of having me around!” Yuri pledges to Seungwan as she laughs which made the little girl laugh too. 

** AN APOTHECARY’s ROOM SOMEWHERE  **

( **SUGGESTED BACKGROUND MUSIC:** Lost Woods – Legend Of Zelda)

  
**_The mask Seungwan made._ **

Yuri was sitting on the same chair her little girl was occupying before, Seungwan had the odd mask on and tucked the flute inside it as she played the flute. Her mother who was clapping her hands, found her child playing the flute with the odd mask so adorable, as the little purple haired girl even swayed her hips while hopping back and forth as she played her silver instrument.

Yuri suddenly stood, the little masked flute player suddenly stop to ask her private audience where she was going.

“Mumu?” The little masked flute player asks.

“Hold on Wannie baby!” Yuri runs around her apothecary room.

The little child was now tilting her head, as she waited and heard her Alpha mumu, rummaging something in the the corner, Yuri finally comes back with an excited grin….and a blue tambourine on her hand.

“Masked stranger, can my tambourine accompany you from your flute playing?” The brown skinned Alpha now asked.

“Of course, Lady Son!” The little masked stranger bowed.

“AND 1….2….3…1-2-3, Let’s go!” The tambourine player signals the little masked flute player.

The mother and daughter circles around the room, as Yuri plays the tambourine to the beat of her daughter playing the flute, who was hopping and following her around.

“Wannie baby! Mommy will be really impress with how you good you play the flute now!” The very in awe brown skinned purple haired Alpha tells her daughter who keeps following her around the room they were dancing and playing music in.

“Mommy would really be impress how good a tambourine player mumu is too!” The little mask stranger now giggled.

“Well-“ Yuri suddenly stop.

The very quick in reflexes, Yuri saw the flask she was boiling and forgot…about to explode.

“Seungwan!” She throws the tambourine and lifts her daughter to cover and protected her little girl by the corner of the room.

No one would expect that a tiny flask would have destroyed everything in the room, it was like a little dynamite that just tore a hole on one of the walls of the room.

“M-Mumu?” The worried little purple haired girl now asks as her Alpha mother who didn’t move as she embrace her daughter.

“Seungwan! Yuri!” A blonde Omega runs to the in full smoke room, and coughs as she shouts for her daughter and wife’s name.

“Mommy!” Seungwan took off her mask and shouted.

“Seungwan!” The blonde woman now runs to her child that she saw was peeking from her wife who didn’t move as she covered their little child.

“Mommy, mumu’s not moving!” Little Seungwan cried.

The Omega now kneels by her wife and daughter, she now turns the unconscious body of the purple haired Alpha to check…

“Yuri…darling…please….please….open your eyes.” The panic wife now touches her wife’s right cheek.

The Alpha opens her eyes.

“T-Tiffany….” She calls for blonde haired wife with a weak voice.

“Yuri!”

“Mumu!”

The wife and child now cries for the Alpha who was struggling to speak as she was held by her beautiful wife.

“Tiffany….Seungwan…come closer to my face….” The weak Yuri continued.

Tiffany and Seungwan now followed her wish, as the little girl and her mother now leaned to the brown skinned Alpha, Yuri now took them on each of her hands and made them collapse on her body, she suddenly assaults them with lovely kisses on the cheek, on the lips, on the forehead and repeated all of it, as Tiffany realizes that she and their child has just fallen to one of her pranks she pinches the brown skinned woman’s ear.

“A-AH! That hurts! T-Tiff! D-Darling!!!!” Yuri now whines.

“You made me almost suffer a freaking heart attack you daughter of a bitc-“ She didn’t continue to curse as Yuri kisses her lips.

“That beautiful mouth shouldn’t be uttering ugly things.” Yuri, greaseball, tells her flustered wife.

“Ewwwww.” Seungwan now commented.

“Yah, that’s natural for two married women Seungwan, also it’s natural to…tickle my daughter too who made me forgot about my experiment because she made me check the surprise-“

“Mumu! NO!!!!” The little purple haired girl now stood and covers the mouth of her Alpha mother who almost spilled her surprise for the Omega who was just smiling at her wife and little daughter.

“Then in that case, kisses then for punishment!” Yuri now made Seungwan sit on her lap and began kissing her daughter.

“Yuri-ah, you better contact someone to get that hole fix and stop blaming Seungwan, this is the 3rd hole you made this month…the pharmacy and the money I earn from teaching music, just can’t cover it anymore…especially we need to save for Seungwan’s future, who will study in Gwansun and become the best musician in South Korea!” Tiffany’s smile at her daughter made her eyes disappear.

“That’s right!” The child agreed with her mother and giggled.

“Darling stop worrying, your beautiful face will get wrinkled! Worst come to worse, I can just borrow money from my parents.” Yuri now gave an assuring smile to the worried wife.

“You mean Lady Bae and Mrs. Bae? You know just because they are still treating and loving you, like you are their own daughter, doesn’t mean we can keep on relying on them….especially I don’t want Taeyeon and Jessica to think we are just added burden to the Baes.” Her long blonde color haired wife lectures her.

“The Baes would never think that way, besides Taeyeon and I grew up together, that woman is one of the coolest and most awesome person in the whole world, which you personally saw when she and Jessica went to our house last year for our wedding anniversary, didn’t she even ask you to dance? Plus…they are the nicest people to me, to you, and to Seungwan….they even want our little girls to be introduce so they can be playmates.” The very full of trust, Yuri assures Tiffany, while rubbing her big palm on their daughter’s purple colored head, who was sitting on her lap.

The blonde haired Omega raise her eyebrow at her own purple haired brown skinned Alpha wife.

“You think she’s cool and awesome? Didn’t she steal Jessica from you back in college?” The very frank Tiffany now snickered.

“Yahhh, Jessica and I are in the past! Plus I realized…I was just really a friend to her, when she looked at Taeyeon differently… a different look that she would never show me when she’s staring at me.” The purple haired woman who was reminiscing of the past, showed a polite smile as she looked at the ashy floor of her apothecary room.

Tiffany wanted to avoid pouting for she know Yuri was just talking about her past woes in love that she has finally moved on because of her, but still she can’t help to feel a bit of jealousy towards Jessica…Yuri’s first love.

“Besides, I would have never met you if Jessica and I ended up together~ This bundle of joy…right here…would never exist, if we didn’t meet and fall in love and….Wait! Darling don’t tell me…” An interruption from the Alpha’s trail of thought, suddenly made Yuri excited. 

“Don’t tell me what?” Her wife asks.

“Don’t tell me you’re being jealous at the fact it was almost YulSic endgame?” Yuri now teased her wife who became so flustered at her own partner and now reacted with so much denial.

“H-How dare you! I’m just saying that we shouldn’t rely and trust them too much!” Tiffany now tries to get the conversation back to serious issues concerning the three Sons of this household that had a hole in one of their rooms. 

“Okay fine…I guess I really need to be careful as well, especially it almost hit Wannie baby…I’m sorry.” The Alpha now apologizes making her palms meet to say sorry to her loving partner. 

“You’re so **_cute._** ” Tiffany pokes at the sorry cheeks of her wife and now was about to stand when Yuri now grabs her to lay on her lap too.

Their innocent daughter who was still on her Alpha mother’s other thigh, stared at her two mothers who were mildly bickering in one minute and now playing lovely to each other after. 

“Yuri-ah!” Her wife whines as she got surprise.

Yuri took the grey ash that came from the smoke and stains her wife’s pointy nose with it.

“Seungwan, punish your mom by drawing on her face too!” Yuri now tells her daughter who followed excitedly.

“Yes boss!” Seungwan salutes and now took some of the ash to draw on her Omega mother’s cheek.

“Seungwan baby!” Tiffany giggled and now embraces their daughter to kiss.

“Eyyyy, mommy! I keep telling you and mumu, I’m 9 now, practically an adult, no more hugs and kisses!” Seungwan pulls away from her parents and stood to wipe the kisses Tiffany gave.

“Yahhh, stop bragging to us you’re old, 9 is very very young, look at you, so small too!” Yuri now teases her daughter who keeps wiping her own face.

The purple haired adult kept laughing, while her blonde wife laid her head on her wife’s thigh as they kept teasing and laughing at the small child who was just glaring at them.

“Am I not right Tiff-“ Yuri didn’t finish for Tiffany pulls her by the collar to make her head reach her face.

“It’s you that gets the ultimate punishment!” Tiffany now draws on her wife’s face.

A sudden pause was done by the Alpha as she just stared at her wife, Tiffany found it odd that her wife was not retaliating, but was just staring at her.

“Don’t get jealous please…you know I love you…it will always be you….Tiffany Kwon Son.” Yuri kisses her wife on the lips. 

Tiffany now held on the lovely cheeks of her handsome wife.

“It’s always you too, Yuri…I love you…I love you so much Yuri Son.” Tiffany smiled and shared another quick peck with the wife she was very much in love with. 

They were about to kiss again, when jealous Seungwan interrupted them.

“How about Seungwan??” The child now felt so out of place.

“Of course we love you the most!” The two women spoke at the same time as they now stood as well.

“Mommy can you carry me?” A pleading voice used by the purple haired child.

“I thought you didn’t like hugs nor kisses Miss Seungwan Son, the adult?” Tiffany now teases their cute purple haired child.

“Mumu said 9 years old is very very young…so I’m not an adult yet…” Seungwan now turns back to a very in need of love and affection child.

“Eyy, Wannie baby what can I do? You know your puppy eyes is **_mommy’s weakness_**.” The weakened Omega from her own daughter’s cuteness, decided to carry finally Seungwan and her daughter now buries her face on her chest.

“Aigoo, Seungwan you’re quite heavy now, don’t you feel sorry for mommy, still carrying you?” Yuri who got jealous as she wanted to carry her child too, now playfully lectures her. 

“You’re just jealousssssss~” Seungwan took out her face she buried and now teases her own Alpha mother.

“J-Jealous? How very dare you!” Yuri now tickles her daughter.

The three full of ash on their faces, Sons kept giggling, as they chose to play some more before getting the hole fix on their house.

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** LA BELLE FLATS, ELEVATOR  **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** My Empty Arms – Million Eyes)

Seungwan snaps back to the present, and now was just forcing a smile on herself, she had the privacy and freedom of being just Seungwan inside the elevator that was now climbing up to her designated floor, but didn’t allow herself to do. The orphaned Alpha pretending to be a Beta, kept trying to fake a smile as she stared at her own reflection on the antique mirror at the back of the elevator.

_“…Shame they turn out…”_

_“…to be traitors for the government…”_

_“…and murderers right?”_

Taeyeon’s comment, finally made Seungwan to allow her own self to stop forcing a smile and suddenly used the healed but still bruised right hand punch repeatedly the reflective mirror inside the elevator.

“That’s not true!”

She shouted.

“That’s not true!”

Again.

“That’s not true!”

And again.

Cracking sounds that came from the simultaneous beating of the healed hand finally showed that the mirror finally breaks, and made Seungwan’s knuckles bleed violently again, she realize that if her mothers saw how she was hurting herself they would have been so heart broken at what she was doing.

She imagined her Alpha and Omega mothers, lecturing the musically talented child ruining the hands that would make her play wonderful instruments Tiffany would teach her and Yuri who would be so proud of how their lovely child that symbolized their success in this cruel unforgiving world, was able to master another new instrument again in a span of few days.

Seungwan started laughing at her own reflection who was crossing her own face since it was so painful to keep punching the cracked mirror, stained with her very bloody right hand that also had pieces of glass pierce deep in her skin.

The purple haired girl finally stopped, as she saw the elevator opening at about the 5th floor, and saw a mother and child staring at her with much terror on their faces as she turns around. They ran away from the elevator they were supposed to enter, as they realized a bleeding young maniac holding a bouquet of blue hydrangeas, was inside it.

** LA BELLE FLATS, MRS. LEE’S RESIDENCE, HALLWAY  **

**_The main hallway of Mrs. Lee’s expensive flat._ **

The resident maid of Mrs. Lee, let Wendy enter, she informed that the old woman and Seulgi, her secretary, were out for the same brunch party, the Baes went to, since the old socialite was part of the elite people who were invited for the gathering. The unknown maid didn’t notice that the purple haired pianist had an injury, since she wrapped her injured hand with her yellow checkered long sleeves to stop the bleeding, ad now was just wearing her inner shirt.

“Mrs. Lee told me to inform you of her apologies, since she didn’t expect that the party will take longer than expected, but she will be here around 10-15 minutes Miss Son…for now you can go to the living room, which I prepared some morning sandwiches and tea, in accordance to Mrs. Lee’s request you get to eat while you wait.” A long reply provided to Seungwan by the unknown polite maid.

“Thank you, ahjumma...” Seungwan expressed a very tired thank you.

“Miss Son…I shall be going upstairs to water some of the plants in the terrace Mrs. Lee has, is there anything, I can assist you with before I leave you here?” She asks the younger girl.

“Oh…can I use the sink in the kitchen to wash my hand?” The pianists asked, while still hiding her right hand she wrapped in her own long sleeves at her back.

“Sure, oh also the granddaughter of Mrs. Lee is around…I think she is in the study, so just be careful when you walk around the rooms in the hallway.” The unknown maid raise her eyebrow as if telling the purple haired “Beta” to know her place in the expensive flat…which is still…a servant…who happens to serve Mrs. Lee with her piano services.

A respectful nod and polite smile was given by Seungwan, and finally made the full of prejudice maid walk upstairs.

** LA BELLE FLATS, MRS. LEE’S RESIDENCE, KITCHEN  **

Seungwan was letting out a groan out of pain as she kept the water running on her, self-harm injured hand, plucking the small shards of the glasses that pierce the meat of her skinned, that was letting out a lot of blood and the girl can only bite her lip in pain.

“No, I told you I left my mom and grandma there.” 

“I told you it’s a party for some lame rich people who wants their Alpha children meet with potential Omega wives…” 

“I don’t even know why my grandma and mom went, when they said they despised those kind of parties.” 

“What? No, of course not, if my mom told me she will marry me off to some Alpha, I assure you that she will never see me again!”

“What??? Get hitch? Yah, Momo, why are you always bringing up marriage like it’s some running gag! Is marriage a joke to you?” 

“Besides, we’re still young, I wanna finish my studies first…and if my mom ever insists for me to get married already or have kids, I’ll hire some medium to contact my late mom, to lecture her Beta wife who’s done nothing but spend her time gathering people to- ”

“FUCK!”

The blonde haired girl got startled as she was supposed to just enter the kitchen to grab some drink and saw instead a familiar purple haired pianist, running her bloody hand on the sink while cursing in her pain, who still didn’t notice someone was around. 

“Mina?” The person she spoke with, now calls, as her girlfriend, Mina stopped talking. 

“Babe gonna call you back in 10 minutes…there’s just an emergency I need to take care of.” Mina tells the person on the other line.

** LA BELLE FLATS, MRS. LEE’S RESIDENCE, KITCHEN **

Seungwan was so nervous, as the familiar blonde haired woman who was making her days better was finally back…though it was not ideal for her to meet Mina this way, as she carefully plucks the remaining bloody shards on the purple haired girl’s hand, with the tweezer she got on her own grandmother’s first aid kit.

Mina was just so beautiful to look at with her red fancy gown, the girl tied her blonde hair in a ponytail and it even convince Seungwan that this woman would become a very great doctor, with just how effortless and gentle she was from removing the shards the “Beta” was trying to remove with such hard force a few moments ago, that she didn’t even feel the blonde girl pulling the pieces of glass inside her knuckles.

**_Mina._ **

They haven’t spoke for the past few minutes, since Minari forced the girl who didn’t want to bother her precious time just for some lame ass person like her. But Mina was really persistent and even felt so annoyed at how this same age girl was trying to play off her serious injury like it was nothing, so the purple haired girl finally gave in.

“Okay…just two more…then we will put some betadine and wrapped it in a bandage then.” The doctor in training exhaled, as she was putting the shards she pulled out by a nearby plastic container she placed on the dining table she and Seungwan had chairs they sat on.

“Is it painful?” She asks Seungwan.

“N-No! You’re good! I see now why at such a young age, you are able to follow the path you always dream of! Being a doctor will really suit you!” The nervous Beta, kept speaking in a loud voice in order to praise her blonde haired amateur doctor, that it finally made the serious Mina show her gummy smile at her again…like in the park they talked in, the last time.

“Okay…thanks, but stay still…if you curse again Wendy-ssi, you have to treat me with something.” Mina tells her.

Seungwan just nodded, and stayed quiet as Mina kept holding her right hand’s wrist to make sure that her patient doesn’t move, it made her so embarrass for herself for she didn’t understand why she felt so happy at the gloved hand of the doctor in training that was simply…touching her…

Maybe it’s the fact Mina’s gloved skin, was letting out some warmth inside her hand, that it was oozing on the other girl’s bare hand, or the fact this blonde haired girl was so serious in making sure her patient doesn’t feel any pain as she takes out the shards…or just…because it’s Mina….

Seungwan just kept looking while trying to hide her smile at the beautiful blonde girl, that she didn’t notice her hand was now wrapped in bandages if not for Mina, herself who waved her hand at her.

“Hey! Are you okay Wendy-ssi?” The amateur doctor laughs.

Blink after blink of Seungwan’s eyes made her realize how it must have been such long few minutes she kept staring at her savior…that she felt so lame and creepy for herself, so she finally bowed to say her thank you to Mina.

“T-Thank you Mina-ssi.”

“So…what happened? Did you save another person again? That made you hit your own hand at something? Or someone like a thief?” The worry on the girl’s face made Seungwan felt something good in her chest.

“Ah no…I was just being stupid.”

Mina notice that Seungwan’s expression was so similar at the time she saw this pianist crying in her grandmother’s living room.

“Judging by your expression…you’re were not being stupid…but rather…something more serious…” Mina was now closing the lid for the bloody shards she put on the small plastic container.

“Oh…I was trying to be stupid then since I didn’t want to be serious…but I failed.” A polite smile did by Seungwan to make the other girl stop from asking her more questions she didn’t want to answer.

And the blonde amateur doctor felt it, so she finally stopped pressing on the mystery of the pianist’s injured hand.

“Fine then, but make sure you won’t punch anything…or anyone for a few weeks understand? Or you won’t be able to play the piano…and that would be a great loss in the music world…or atleast to my grandma.” She laughed and tells her patient as she puts the materials back to the first aid kit she took in her grandmother’s emergency cabinet.

“Thank you.” Seungwan smiled.

“Oh hold on, don’t move.” Mina tells her, as she suddenly saw the top of the head of the purple haired girl that had a small shard resting comfortably on Seungwan’s head.

She moved closer to Seungwan and now made herself stand in front of the purple haired girl….

She realizes how warm looking Mina is, how women had different scents for unlike Irene who smelled like expensive flowers…Mina smelled like the fresh beachy air with a hint of melon fruit that she just wanted to get a whiff more of, as the blonde haired girl was getting close to her face.

“Mina-ssi.”

“Hold on Wendy-ssi…there’s a shard on your hair…good thing I noticed it right?” Mina smiled and now took the small shard to put on the small plastic disposable container.

“Mina-ssi…can I hug you?”

Her sudden request made the smile on Mina’s face vanish, and took a step back as she heard the purple haired girl say it, Seungwan suddenly felt the same rejection she got from Irene yesterday and realized how foolish and desperate she was for love and affection to ask the kind stranger…who probably now wanted to run away from creepy Seungwan.

“Oh…I’m sorry for saying that…it’s a bit strange…even creepy…we don’t even know each other very well…plus even if we knew each other I shouldn’t be making such odd request from you since-“

“If I let you hug me, will you stop hurting yourself?” Mina, the kind blonde stranger, asks with a very trusting smile as she opened her arms to Seungwan, who requested it.

She didn’t know why of all people she would do it in front of Mina…

A stranger who didn’t know who she was…

But Seungwan finally stop holding herself back and finally stops forcing the smiles she kept doing…

And finally…

Finally….

Freed herself to cry…

Seungwan realized how shock Mina is with her burst of tears, that if she didn’t get terrified of her a while ago, then maybe now she is terrified for real. So she kept trying to wipe her tears with the side of her long sleeves that didn’t have any blood, however the kind stranger called for her…

“W-Wendy-ssi?” The concern Mina now walked closer to the girl who was still sitting.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry…..I…I’m just….I’m just….” She couldn’t continue to talk for she was crying.

Mina finally decides to make the first move and hugs the girl who was requesting for it, which finally made Seungwan stop the tears she wasn’t able to hold back….the only kind blonde haired stranger’s hug made her stop…

It made her heart too that was decaying because it needed a renewal of love and affection finally become alive again, it found what it needed from the kind stranger who didn’t judge her, or wasn’t terrified at all of her and just embrace her like she will only stop if the purple haired girl told her to.

“Mina?” The shy weak voice of Seungwan called for her.

“Hm? Wendy…if you’re gonna ask for something more…I’m afraid I can’t provide it…I have a girlfriend who I dearly love.” She laughs.

“No…I’m just…can I wrap my hands on your waist?” The girl who had her face on Mina’s stomach asks.

“Just my waist, no other funny business.” Mina warns her.

“Thank you.”

Seungwan finally wraps her hands on the woman who let her hug her, she closes her eyes and exhaled like it was her body saying thank you too for the blonde haired stranger who allowed Seungwan even for a brief period of time to get love and affection from her. Mina found it strangely…cute…like…she didn’t expect this kind of vulnerability from the purple haired pianist.

“Just so you know I’m not doing this because I think you’re my mother.” Uttered suddenly by Seungwan who still had her face buried on Mina’s stomach. 

“Okay.” Mina replied casually, as she gently taps the purple haired girl, on her back.

“I’m hugging you…because I want love and affection too.” She spoke as if she was talking to her special person.

“Hugs are meant to express love and affection…everyone needs it from humans, animals, plants, and all other living breathing organisms need it…if you tell me that one person doesn’t need any of these…they are fucking liars.” The friendly Mina suddenly cursed.

“You cursed Mina-ssi!” Seungwan suddenly stopped burying herself in Mina’s stomach, and now was looking at her up above, and saw Mina smiling at her like she didn’t care if she cursed.

The purple haired girl finally laughs as well, the two girls didn’t realize that they still had their arms on each other’s shoulders and waist.

“So…is the hug, now enough for you to stop hurting yourself?” Mina asks her patient, who realizes her hands were still on the amateur doctor’s waist.

“Ah yes! Thank you!’ She finally took off her hands off Mina’s thin waist….but the blonde haired girl didn’t take off her hands at all, from the shoulders who were now stiff from the nervousness of the purple haired owner.

She continued to smile and stare at the Seungwan who finally stopped crying, and was so happy she didn’t have the sad aura she saw a while ago.

“You’re cute Wendy-ssi.” A very bold Mina arose from slumber.

Her eyes opened wide at the sudden praise she got from her amateur doctor, and finally removed the hands on her shoulders herself, but Seungwan held and stared at how beautiful the long pink colored nails of the blonde girl.

“My name is Seungwan…I would really like it if you call me that…Mina-ssi.” She tells the girl who just smiled as she finally was able to meet eye to eye with her.

“Okay, Seungwan, call me Mina without any formalities too, also…stop hurting yourself okay?” She tells the purple haired girl, named Seungwan.

“I will…thank you.” She nodded and smiled.

“Aigoo why would someone punch the elevator’s 50 year old mirror? That’s practically a trademark of the La Belle flats!” Mrs. Lee whined as she entered her own kitchen with her secretary, Seulgi.

“Probably some crazy maniac who is a member of a demon cult, imagine all the blood that it had on the glass ewww… -oh! Wendy-ssi…Mina-ssi!” The secretary shouted in her surprise.

Mrs. Lee and Seulgi stared at Wendy sitting on the chair, while her granddaughter who stood next to her, were holding hands, Mina didn’t even stop the holding hands and just smiled since she knew this was just a tender innocent moment she shared with the pianist.

“Hi grandma, hi Seulgi…I’m just checking on Seungwan’s bruise hand.” She finally let go and embraced her grandma.

“Yahhh, look at you wearing such beautiful gown, why did you leave the party so soon?” Mrs. Lee tells her beautiful granddaughter.

“I didn’t like it besides, wasn’t that a party for people to chitchat about politics and arrange marriages?....Two things that didn’t really arouse my curiosity since mom wouldn’t stop talking about that stuff even at home and I have Momo now.”

“Still, Minari, this is your last day before you go back to Japan, and you left me and your mother there…you know how rare it is for the three of us to be together.” Pouting Mrs. Lee now lectured her favorite and only granddaughter.

“I’m sorry grandma, how about I stay here for dinner?” Mina now smiled at her grandma to win her over.

“Well- Oh my, Wendy! What happened to you!” The pianist’s old student now runs to her to check on her cheek and arm.

“Yaahhh, did you join some gang or something? Are you the one who punch the mirror on the elevator? Why do you look so thin!” A very concerned Mrs. Lee now checks on the child.

“I..I didn’t join any gang Mrs. Lee…also…this injury…is…” Seungwan looks at Mina who was waiting for her answer.

“Grandma, why don’t we stop badgering her with questions, and just cook now, so your pianist can eat.”

Saved by Mina’s interruption, Seungwan didn’t have to explain no longer.

“Ah…no, I don’t want to interrupt your time together, I just really came here to apologize Mrs. Lee…since I started studying in Gwansun…so I can’t hold on to the promise I made of teaching and entertaining your other friends with playing the piano."

She hands the bouquet of the blue hydrangeas to the old kind woman, who was just glaring at the always selfless and polite child.

“Seulgi Kang, block the doorway, make sure this child won’t leave the flat until we fill her with so much food, her thin cheeks will grow again.” Mrs. Lee orders her secretary who barricades the door with her hands.

“Mrs. Lee…” Seungwan pouts.

“You shouldn’t really argue with my grandma who served in the military when she was younger.” Minari giggled.

** GREY MANSION, STABLES  **

Seungwan arrived in the stables with a thick big purple paper bag, she sees Irene who has changed in her equestrian outfit. Sitting on the hay just humming to herself as she fed the dark brown horse with some carrots on the bucket she was holding. 

“Irene, hey…I’m not late right?”

“For 2 minutes and 3 seconds you were…Wendy.” She tells the younger girl as she handed another carrot to the horse.

“I’m sorry.” She approaches the light brown curly haired girl.

“Irene-ah…don’t you wanna know what my surprise is?” The Alpha now tries to pout cutely to her, which she finally couldn’t take not looking at so Irene stared and finally lost her coldness towards her Wendy.

“Fine.” She stop feeding Jasmine and stood to check the purple bag’s content.

She reaches out for the item and saw a medium size purple hamster plush.

**_The purple hamster plush._ **

“Figured…since you said you can’t fall asleep that well…I bought you a hamster plush…look we even have the same cheeks right? So if I can’t be with you some nights…you can just cuddle with the purple hammie...make sure you give her some love and affection or she won’t be able to help you sleep too.” Seungwan giggled.

“Thank you Wendy.” Irene smiled and embraced her purple haired pet.

“You liked it?”

“I do…it’s cute…but I like you better.” The Omega leans in for a kiss on Wendy’s lips but she moved away from the beautiful lips that wanted to touch with hers and from the embrace as well.

Irene’s smile turn into a serious expression as she stared at her Alpha who vowed that she was her only special person.

“Irene…I’m sorry…” Her sad reply to the older girl.

“For what again?” She asks in a cold tone while her squeeze on the purple plushie was getting…a bit…hard on the soft stuff toy.

“I don’t think…we can…do these kind of intimate stuff anymore…I’m not saying…that I will leave you…I just think we should go back…to whatever we had…before…we….”

“Fucked?” Irene answered for her servant.

“Yeah…you know Lady Bae…won’t like it…if she found out her daughter is fucking the servant who lied about her identity.”

“What happened with your hand? It was already healed earlier this morning right? You even took the bandages off…did someone…tell you…most probably in this house…to step back from whatever our relationship currently is now?”

“N-No…I just-“

Irene suddenly dropped the stuff toy, and took the horse whip hanging on the wall of the stables, she started to walk so fast that Wendy knew she had to make sure to stop the older girl exiting the very same stable for Irene was about to hurt innocent people…she might think was involved in this matter.

“Irene-ah.”

“I bet it’s that old fucking head chef bitch isn’t it?” She suddenly remembered Madame’s Beaumont’s warning to her when they were baking the birthday cake of Wendy.

“Irene-ah, stop this! Do you have to be violent all the time!” She pulls Irene with so much force that Irene got so shock and retaliated by whipping Wendy, with the horsewhip she intended to hit Madame Beaumont with.

“Yah!” Seungwan tried taking the whip, but instead got hit on her left palm that even made a very loud cracking noise which echoed in the stables that only Jasmine, Irene and Seungwan were inside of.

Overtaken with anger, Irene didn’t even flinch and kept whipping her purple haired pet, and she accidentally hit the younger girl’s cheek, that finally made Seungwan mad and pushes Irene on the wall to make her stop her rampage. Her hand was shaking as she didn’t know if she wanted to whip the Alpha again, or not…

But seeing finally how mad Seungwan’s eyes were looking at her, she began crying and dropped the horsewhip on the brick cemented floor.

“I can’t go back to being just friends with you…I need your love and affection...I need you...only you...for I love you Seungwan.” Irene cried like she was about to die as she uttered her love for the Alpha.

The anger on the Alpha’s eyes...turn into love and affection as soon as she heard the Omega confess her love for Seungwan.

** GREY MANSION, STABLES  **

By the empty horse stall, just next to Jasmine's…

Seungwan laid on the dirty white bedsheet to cover the floor that was surrounded by hay and dirt, between her unzipped crotch was Irene, who just confessed she loves Seungwan and had half of her dick inside her mouth, she didn’t expect how good this was, her favorite warm place was inside Irene’s vagina…

But her mouth was warm as well, and felt like she was fucking another cunt, that just had a bit more surroundings, like her teeth, gums and tongue…

Looking at how Irene, the dignified Omega who is chase by the richest and handsomest Alphas and Betas…the precious daughter of Lady Bae…kneeling and sucking her dick, like she was so desperate to please Seungwan just to make sure, the younger girl will never stop being intimate with her.

Felt so good.

She might not be able to get what she needs, but when the Omega is becoming more of a whore for her, she cannot deny that she too, is not able to go back to just being innocent friends with her special person.

Irene was so happy to see the purple haired girl roll her eyes in pleasure, the hot whimpering breathe coming out of the Alpha’s mouth, her chest moving back and forth, as she can’t take the fact how Irene would pull and push her mouth on the dick, or take it out of just to lick around the slit on top that would make her ejaculate that white liquid Irene knew would come out when she finally would reach her climax.

“Miss Irene?” A servant suddenly entered looking for the daughter of Lady Bae.

Seungwan’s eyes suddenly widen, and tried moving away to make Irene stop, but instead pushes the dick inside her deeper, that the Alpha couldn’t escape the thrill and pleasure of fucking Irene’s elegant mouth and throat that was now also being a whore for her.

“Miss Irene? We finish checking the course and you can take Jasmine, outside now.” The servant still tried checking but still there wasn’t any response.

Irene’s pace became faster as she pulled and push back the Alpha’s cock inside her mouth, Seungwan saw Jasmine staring at her master and the purple haired girl…it felt fucking weird…but she too, didn’t wanna stop now, and realized again, that Lady Bae’s daughter was on her knees sucking the cock, of the grown woman, who she believes to be harmless and weak, the daughter of the people she hated the most.

It made Seungwan grab the back of the head of Irene, to make sure she won’t be able to escape as she forces Irene to go deeper, and thrusted her dick inside the 21 year old beauty only child of Lady Taeyeon, Irene swore she would gag at her own shock of how intense and hard the purple haired girl fucked her mouth.

Seungwan pushed herself harder in Irene’s surrendered mouth, which couldn’t move since she had a tight grip holding on to the back of her head, the unnamed servant finally left and shut the door to the stable, which conveniently the timing was enough as Seungwan groaned loud at finally cumming inside Irene’s mouth, Lady Bae’s most precious child.

The tiny tingles the cock made inside the Omega’s mouth, made Irene’s eyes roll…Seungwan seems to feel like Irene was feeling pleasure from the fact she just ejaculated multiple times inside her mouth, the load was too much that it was spilling as she took out her now soften dick.

“Here’s an empty bucket spit it out-“ She was handing the aluminum bucket to the Omega, who didn’t spit…but swallowed and was now taking the white liquid that she still had on her face to wipe and lick with her own hands.

Seungwan decides to just let her do what she wants, and now zips her pants back, and plops again on the dirty bedsheet they covered the floor with, Irene followed her by crawling to her warm body that just experience a climax from the blowjob she received from her special person…who also confessed her love to her a while ago.

“Are you okay?” Irene asks.

A smile and a nod was given by the younger girl, and now runs her right bandage hand gently on the head she just had a tight grip a while ago.

“Can you repeat it again?” A request made by the Alpha to the Omega who was cuddling with her.

“I love you Wendy…” She tells the younger girl.

Her smile…suddenly vanish, but kept running her right injured hand on Irene’s beautiful curly hair.   
  


“Do you love Irene too?” Irene now asked her.

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

**_CHARACTERS:_ **

****

_President Suh Hyung Moon_

****

_Byul_

****

_Solar_

Hi guys I’m back and right off the bat I want to be honest with you…I don’t know how to feel in terms of this chapter is it full on angst? Or semi-fluff? Or fucked up? IDK…

Anyways I didn’t expect this to be this long…so I’ll try to discuss some stuff I still remember since I’m a bit out of it for I pulled an all nighter.

_THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:_

  * _YURI + TAEYEON = SISTERS?_  
Did anyone catch what I wrote around chapter 2? When Taeyeon’s Omega mom visited? How she lost her other sister and Alpha mother in an accident?....Well the accident is not yet revealed…but to confirmed it already…Yuri is the sister I’m talking about.  
  
But hold up! YOU SAID NO INCEST!!!!!  
  
They are not real sisters guys, from the past convo Yuri and now the revealed name of Wendy’s mom, Tiffany (which all of us already knew lol) that, she is not actually a blood related sister of Taeyeon…do you have any theories yourselves on why Yuri was being treated like a sister by the BAEs?  
  
Anyways another thing I wanna point out, if you have already connected the dots, it seems like Taeyeon is quite jealous with the fact she can’t compare to Yuri…  
  
Remember the talk she had with Jessica? In the hallway? Like she was referencing Tiffany, saying to Taeyeon she can’t compare to the purple haired Alpha mother of Seungwan? Hmm…  
  

  * _THE SONS_  
I pretty much revealed a lot of things in the past life of Seungwan…it’s quite painful honestly if you think about it…since Wendy was looking into the past…why she believes her parents were not capable of being traitors to the nation and murderers.  
  
Also speaking of traitors to the nation and murderers, this past is not yet revealed so theories you would like to share are quite welcome in the comments.  
  

  * _LAYERS OF TEARJERKS_  
If you realized or reread the part about the past, you would quite catch up that Seungwan wasn’t able to celebrate Yuri’s bday who also wasn’t able to keep her PROMISE of spending the bday of Seungwan in the park since she died…  
  
For if you read closely, Yuri just had her bday according to Wendy who told her about the eel rice (Real Yuri’s fav food with other SNSD members btw), Tiffany’s bday was next and then Seungwan then Yuri again after.  
  
*Trivia: I based their real bdays for the timeline lol.  
  
So if we based that on the fact that was revealed, little Seungwan who cried in the kitchen in her first night being abandoned fully by her parents…on her bday, *SPOILER ALERT* that is the history why Madame Beaumont would cook her a fruit crepe on her day of birth…since it was the only thing that made the child stop crying, which we will tackle again when we dwell on the past.  
  
Also it’s heartbreaking…and funny at the same time (for me) to see that little Wendy didn’t actually like the hugs and kisses her mothers would give her….T.T since she was just being a child who was acting like an embarrassed child like some of us during our childhood years…so the contrast of 20 YEAR OLD HER, being so desperate to find someone the love and affection she is seeking that Irene can’t fulfill properly, should be painful to read T.T  
  
TAKE NOTE THIS PART OF THE PAST WILL BE PIVOTAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS that’s all…  
  

  * _SEUNGWAN VS WENDY_  
This was (I HOPE) sewn together properly in every chapters…  
  
Irene would mention the purple haired girl as Wendy whenever she felt like she wanted to draw a line between her and Seungwan as master and owner…since again, she is unlearned about how to act properly to the person she loves…a side of Irene thinks she is her property that’s why she addresses her as such, whenever she puts her defense up.  
  
Whenever I write her too, I would use such phrases as _her purple haired pet or her Wendy_ …and etc.  
  
Even Taeyeon mentioned that she gave the younger child the name, to assert her ownership towards her.  
  
So why am I bringing this up?  
  
The past talks about as well how Seungwan hated her real name, so when Yuri explained why she should be proud of it, this name is actually a symbol of her going back to her roots, to her past, and her parents…who believes she is their success…so when Irene insists on calling her as Wendy…this makes the young girl, feel she is not treating her as an equal.  
  
Did you notice, how easy it was for Irene to whip Wendy (even if we reason that she was thinking irrationally after Seungwan tried distancing herself from her) when she mentioned, that she can’t even hit, Jasmine? Hmmm?  
  
It is also the reason why she lost her smile, when she ask Irene to repeat her love confession which was originally as “ _I love you Seungwan.”_ then replaced it after with _“I love you Wendy.”_  
  
If you have been reading this as understanding and even reasoning Irene’s toxic behavior because of her past…then congrats you are actually Seungwan, since that is her POV in trying to be patient and understanding of Irene…  
  
So hopefully by this chapter…you are now more frustrated or turn off even for a bit with Irene though she is quite broken too, for she is giving Seungwan the ultimate push and pull, where she makes the Alpha try to forgive her actions, with her love confession, (that Seungwan hoped was a progress of Irene becoming more open and true with her, but as she uttered the Wendy name…realized that they are just back to square one)  
  
Also, Wendy is becoming more aggressive and full of hate too, not just because of Irene…but her Alpha mother…Taeyeon…who seems to play a major part on why Yuri, Tiffany and Seungwan were separated from each other.  
  
I hope you get more interested in what will happen next, since basically this chapter is the calm before the storm…..for WENRENE….ahe.  
  
  
  

  * _MINA_  
Guys…author will be honest again…she loves MINDY pairing so much (THICK FACE AUTHOR WANTS TO CLAIM SHE STARTED THE MINDY TREND EVEN IF IT WAS ALREADY SAILING IN TWITTER LOL, AGAIN DELU AUTHOR)…also I stan Mina personally…so anyways!  
  
Did you like Mina’s interaction with Seungwan? It’s built on the fact that the Alpha was attracted with her blonde hair and caring tendencies (U KNOW TIFF SIMILARITIES)…but as soon as she realize that Mina was cooler than her expectations she suddenly burst into tears when she gave her a hug…  
  
The burst of tears was also stemming from the fact, Seungwan is quite not expose to healthy minded people, so when she thought Mina would act like Irene, she was ready to accept how weird and even scary her request was…  
  
But as soon as Mina uttered a similar phrase Yuri used, about love and affection…she finally was able to calm down.  
  
Mina’s character is quite well raised and healthy here, which is proven when Mrs. Lee didn’t even freaked out or found it malicious for her granddaughter and Wendy holding hands…  
  
Unlike every movement Wendy does in the Grey Mansion she gets criticized by Jessica, while she has to act so defenseless and weak at the insecure and protective Alpha, Taeyeon.  
  
DAMN.



  
  


**ALMOST FORGOT DID A TRAILER…for NAT. INSTINCTS!**  
LINK: [Twitter Video Link](https://twitter.com/p0tatomushroom/status/1364932070053609477?s=19)  
  
*If you can’t click on the link, I will retweet as soon as I posted this chapter so just check out my twt account~  
  
  


** -potatomushroom  **


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER 6  **

** What Broke The Camel’s Back? **

_AUTHOR’S NOTE:_  
Chapter is labeled Trigger Warning for a reason…  
So please skip if you can’t take this chapter.

** Recommended Songs To Have Before Proceeding:  **

  * LOVE SONG – SARA BAREILLES
  * IDEDEAD - ARIEL



** GREY MANSION, STABLES **

“Do you love Irene too?” Irene asks the younger girl, she was resting her body onto. 

Irked. 

That’s how Seungwan felt as Irene asked her if she loves Irene too… 

She was special in the purple haired girl’s heart yes, but love…seems to be such an action and word that was fleeting away from the Alpha’s mouth now, because with how she envisioned love, by seeing it with her own eyes as her parents stared and smiled at each other, the romantic books, movies, and tv dramas she would watch, love songs that spoke about equal treatment in love, she would listened in her room before she sleeps or just real couples she would watch in the internet who would discuss their love struggles and how they conquered it. 

Irene’s way of treating her was proving to be opposite of all of it, even if she has tried again and again to understand the Omega, it was making Seungwan struggle to say the simple words of love, but her eyes were eagerly waiting, for her Wendy to say it too…and she knew this older girl would feel rejection and hurt if she didn’t return her feelings. 

So the purple haired girl finally smiled, and now touch the hair strands that was trying to fight her hands from putting them behind the ears of a beautiful Omega named, Irene. 

“Irene, I….” She struggled.

“I…do….” Again it was hard for her to continue. 

“I lov-“ 

Thankfully, the dark brown horse named, Jasmine, neighed so hard like she was expressing to her mistress and her lover, that she had enough of what they were doing beside her, and saved an Alpha who was struggling to express her love for the brown curly haired girl. 

“Jasminieeee, stop that!” Irene who wanted to hear Wendy return her feelings lectured the horse with a pout. 

Headstrong Jasmine seem to have replied with a firm NO and kept interrupting the moment, by tapping her left foot repeatedly on the wooden divider that separated her from the lovers, who were busy with the blowjob a while ago, like telling her mistress she also dearly loved, to stop pressuring the purple haired Alpha. 

Seungwan politely smiled, and wondered if she can learn horse language to thank the horse for saving her ass, but decided to just stand along with Irene by helping her to go back on her two feet too, and now rubs the horse’s beautiful dark furred hair, she was sorry for making her witness, Irene and Wendy’s fellatio by her side. 

“Irene-ah, come on…obviously Jasmine wants to go exercising now.” She tells her older lover. 

“But….Wendy…you didn’t-“ 

Irene didn’t get to finish her sentence, for Wendy suddenly saw the hamster plushie still on the ground and exits the divider to run for it. 

“Irene-ah, I told you to give love and affection on the hamster plushie…look at her she’s all dirty.” A very sad cute pout flashed by the Alpha. 

“That’s old Beaumont’s fault! She wanted to separate us, she’s still not off the hook you know. ..even if you let me do…that…with your member… ” Irene shyly exits the divider too, and now goes to Jasmine’s end to let her horse walk to exit the stables. 

Wendy runs to hold Irene’s hand that was holding the same horsewhip that made her cheek red and hand have a rough red mark.

“Listen, Madame Beaumont is just concerned… you know Lady Taeyeon has something against my parents…” She suddenly stopped. 

As if remembering again her lovely mothers who she dearly loves, and saw Irene just waiting for her to continue to talk. 

“With…my mothers being murderers and all…” Seungwan politely smiled. 

“And a whore.” Irene added. 

“Yeah.” Fake laughter by the purple haired girl made Irene convinced she was agreeing to her words. 

“So you see, this is why Madame Beaumont is so against us…she just doesn’t want us to get hurt-“ 

“Didn’t I tell you I won’t let anyone even my mothers separate us? Over my dead body! No one-“ 

Seungwan cuts her off and now puts her hands on Irene’s cheeks. 

“I know, I know…and I won’t listen to Madame Beaumont, Irene…we’ll stay together okay? Nothing will change Irene, let’s just…be more lowkey.” She places a kiss on Irene’s hand she used to whip her a while ago. 

“You promise?” Irene asks with such needy assurance. 

It irked Seungwan again… 

What she found so endearing about Irene before, was now becoming annoying for Seungwan with how needy this beautiful woman is, she chose to brush it off and forced a smile. 

“I promise.” She nodded and gave Irene a tight gentle grip on her hand to reassure her older lover. 

They finally were holding hands as they are walking to exit the stable along with the beautiful horse who witness Irene sucking the purple haired girl’s cock. 

“So, how was the party?” Wendy asks as she tries to tap the hamster plushie on her leg to remove the dust from it.

“It was fine…your basic “here’s my perfect beautiful daughter” now look at her, as she symbolizes what she will carry which is the Bae’s pride and power, and even introduce me to the eligible Alpha daughter of the president of South Korea herself…I guess your Lady Taeyeon wants to marry her daughter off to the president so she can endorse my mother in the coming presidential election after all this is what my mother has been gearing like forever in her life…” Irene snickered like she knew how ambitious her Alpha mother, Taeyeon was and how pathetic it is for her to use her own daughter to advance her own ambitions and career. 

“Oh…your mom still wants to run as the next president of South Korea?” Seungwan’s question made Irene pout. 

Jasmine’s footsteps stopped, as she saw her mistress stop as well from walking while holding her leash, Irene was staring at Wendy with such disappointment. 

“How can you not get so jealous or react violently when I just told you my freaking mother wants to marry me off to someone else?” She asked the purple haired Alpha, who though was surprised with the question didn’t even changed her polite smile expression. 

“Violence is not always the key, Irene.” The girl Irene was in love with tells her. 

“It would at least make me satisfied, that you’d react with something other than that stupid smile of yours.” An insult hurled at Wendy, made her realize Irene was slowly becoming aware of her pretention. 

So her demands, her needs and her everything, the purple haired Alpha promised to meet all of it, made her finally sigh and took off the stupid smile Irene told her to remove. 

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t like you being married off to someone else Irene-ah…I love you.” She caresses Irene’s face to kiss. 

“Say it again.” 

Seungwan finally kissed Irene’s lips and showed a real smile. 

“I love you Irene.” She tells the woman who requested to repeat the words of love to her. 

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Seungwan was preparing to sleep, she had a long day today and was already now in her pajamas, she took the lotion on her night desk as she sat on her small bed to put some moisturizing lotion on her arms when she realized that her left palm that had a red mark didn’t disappear unlike her cheek. 

The Alpha who was pretending to be a Beta, was just staring at her red palm…and sighed. She decided to just lay on her comfy small bed, and stare at the white ceiling, as she runs her right hand on her hair, she suddenly remembered the bandages that was wrapped by Mina herself that she still had on. 

A resemblance with her Omega mother made her remember the blonde hair Mina had, and even made her more in awe after seeing similarities she had with her Alpha mother too. 

But after all the resemblance, Mina…was just Mina…her smile, her comforting words, her embrace, her voice, her scent. All those things what made Mina so lovely and remarkable made Seungwan wished she could have more moments with the blonde haired girl. 

They already spent dinner together, but Mina was too busy on the phone that she didn’t get the chance to talk more with her, and Seungwan had to leave too the time the amateur beautiful blonde haired doctor got off the phone, so the interaction they only had after the wrapping bandages and hug…was their goodbyes to each other, which most probably is the last one too. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** LA BELLE FLATS, OUTSIDE MRS. LEE’S RESIDENCE, HALLWAY **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** IDEDEAD - ARIEL)

  
_**Hallway of the La Belle Flats.** _

Seungwan was waiting for the elevator, when a familiar blonde woman suddenly calls for her. 

“Seungwan!” She shouts and runs to the purple haired girl. 

It was Mina, she was still wearing the red gown, and had the same white home slippers she used around the flat, she catches her breathe to reach the girl who owned the name she called. Seungwan couldn’t understand why she wanted to cry at seeing this stranger making an effort to run to her, and didn’t care that she was being unelegant with her elegant red dress, as she ran to catch up to where Seungwan was standing. 

“M-Mina…why are you-“ 

“You didn’t even say goodbye to me.” She pouted at Seungwan. 

“Yes I did, I waved at you…like this…” Seungwan reenacts the wave with her hand and how she raises her eyebrows made Mina smile at her again. 

“That’s just waving…not a proper goodbye.” Mina tells her. 

“Aish, don’t be so clingy with me, you know you’re not just the one with a girlfriend.” The purple haired girl puts her hands on her pocket and clicked her tongue as she lectured the innocent flirt blonde haired amateur doctor.

“Aigoo…who’s the clingy one, a while agooo~” Mina joked and pinched her cheek. 

“Y-Yahh!” Seungwan shouted in her fluster. 

She wipes the part of her cheek where the familiar blonde haired girl pinched her, the elevator finally opens and Seungwan stared at Mina, who was just smiling at how adorable the purple haired pianist named Seungwan. 

“I guess this is goodbye then Mina.” She bowed to the amateur doctor who healed her and even let her embrace her a while ago. 

“Was that a proper goodbye now?” A question posed by the pianist to confirm. 

It shocked Seungwan to find Mina suddenly walking nearer her as if she was going to kiss the purple haired girl she towered for about 2 inches, but the blonde haired girl just stared and made her hands take the right hand Seungwan put on her pocket to hold. 

“Y-Yah-“ The purple haired pianist panics. 

“Remember your promise Seungwan okay?” Mina cuts her off to make her remember the promise they had. 

“My promise?” A puzzled Seungwan asks. 

“I let you embrace me remember? So stop hurting yourself now.” Mina’s words felt so much love and affection for the purple haired pianist. 

Seungwan can’t help to smile at this caring stranger, and made her own fingers from her left hand rub on Mina’s hands that was touching her. 

“I promise, I won’t hurt myself anymore.” She smiled so genuinely to Mina. 

“Wanna hug me again before we separate?” She asks the purple haired pianist and even open her arms again. 

The puzzled Seungwan didn’t understand if this was still an innocent offer Mina was asking her…but she knew deep down this girl was just being kind to her…nothing more, it was Seungwan who thought of it as maliciously…and didn’t want to abuse the kindness this kind and pure blonde haired girl’s was offering. 

“Thanks, but…I’m fine…now.” She forced a smile. 

“Zoop…zip…zap…woosh…” Mina all of a sudden was making robotic movements and noises. 

“What…the…Mina?” Seungwan now wanted to laugh at her, Mina the elegant, soft spoken amateur doctor was now showing her dorky side. 

“ _Her girlfriend must be so lucky to have both sides of this Mina._ ” A thought suddenly made Seungwan think about Mina’s girlfriend. 

“This-is-not-Mina-this-is-Minabot-and-she-has-detected-you-are-lying-again.” The amateur doctor says in a robotic voice. 

“Fine, will you stop acting so dorky if I let you hug me?” A raised eyebrow given by the purple haired pianist. 

“Oh my, you’re acting so arrogant now aren’t you?” Mina replied with a raised eyebrow too. 

“Jeez let’s just go on with the hug, so I can go home.” Flustered Seungwan tells the blonde haired girl as she kept pressing the elevator’s button to make sure it won’t close on her. 

Mina hugs Seungwan finally…it felt so pure and warm, that it made Seungwan exhale again in relief and remembered how good Mina smelled like the beach with some summer fruity odor, the same age blonde haired girl finally breaks away from the hug and stared at her former patient. 

“I hope your girlfriend…loves and takes care of you properly.” Mina gives her a lovely smile. 

The smile she flashed for Mina suddenly wanted to hide away again, but she forces herself to keep the wrinkled expression at Mina to show she was still feeling positively. 

“I hope so too.” Seungwan’s reply. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** GREY MANSION, SERVANTS’ QUARTERS, WENDY’S ROOM  **

Her heart suddenly ached, as she remembered that Mina had a girlfriend who was waiting for her in Japan, her mind was now asking questions if Mina and her girlfriend did things she and Irene did too. 

_ “Are Mina and her girlfriend both medicine students? Does Mina open her legs too and get fucked by her girlfriend too? Does she whimper and moan too when they do it? _ ” Her mind was coming up with more nasty thoughts. 

Seungwan felt so guilty at the fact, Mina was such a kind and pure woman, and here she was thinking about pure Mina’s elegance overtaken by her primal instincts to fuck and mate with her girlfriend. 

The purple haired Alpha thought, that this might be have contributed at the fact she was fucked up in the head, with only sex and violence around her, that she was thinking of Mina like this too…she tried rolling on her left side to make herself stop from thinking of nasty thoughts, but her mind kept thinking of Mina, with her legs open and moaning. That Seungwan realized her dick appeared and was slowly becoming erect in the few minutes her lewd vile mind was thinking of Mina being fuck and moaning out of enjoyment. 

She felt so guilty and sighed…but she can’t stop thinking about her arousal and Mina anymore as she tried tossing and turning for a few more minutes. In the small four cornered servant’s quarter that the Bae’s gave this orphaned who was now 20 years old, she finally decided to release her tension…for the first time…which didn’t involve the special person she always desired. 

Tonight, Seungwan will stop herself from pretending that she is a nice person who had no lustful intentions, no one will judge her in this room, the only four corners she can atleast be Seungwan for a few hours. 

Seungwan stood and made sure her door was lock, she was about to hop on her bed, but realized that Irene must have her own set of keys to her purple haired pet’s room as she remembered the last time she woke up to Irene standing by her door she knew she locked beforehand. 

So she took the small chair by her desk, to make sure no one can enter her small room of privacy even just for a few minutes, and finally took off her lower half’s pajama and underwear to lay on her bed. 

Her imagination was making her be wrapped in the illusion of Mina crawling to her small bed to help her release the pathetic arousal she got, Seungwan used her left hand that had a red mark from the beating she got from Irene, her special person, a while ago. 

The eyes of Seungwan started flickering from the first push and pull motion she did on her hard dick, just remembering every detail of about Mina her smile, her comforting words, her embrace, her voice, her scent…was making everything more intense for the Alpha. 

Pushing and pulling for a few more minutes, made her groan in pain and pleasure, her imagination of Mina was becoming vivid, she suddenly thought of what color her nipples would be, pink, brown, light brown, she didn’t care, the Mina in her mind was just sweating hard, shouting and moaning from the thrusts Seungwan was doing to enter her. 

“ _Nasty Seungwan._ ” Her thoughts were judging her. 

But she didn’t care…at least for now…Seungwan’s natural instincts as an Alpha made her lose those careful inhibitions, and she kept breathing heavily while sweating from the handjob she was giving herself, she finally reached the climax, the white liquid that she released made her go back to being the Wendy with a lot of inhibitions, the guilt, the fact that she came a lot from masturbating, when her special person already let her dick enter her mouth a while ago…the thought of the other woman in her mind, made her feel bad for Mina, for Irene…for herself. 

She took the tissue by her side Seungwan herself prepared to wipe off on, and now sighed at her own pathetic self, as she threw the tissues she used to wipe off her nasty business, she felt so miserable again for jerking off the thought of pure Mina and wanted to punish herself by punching her wall. 

_ “So stop hurting yourself now.” _

Seungwan stopped herself from reaching the wall to hit, and just sighed heavily while vowing never to use pure Mina’s image again to jerk off. 

** BAE MANSION, IRENE’S BEDROOM  **

It was 7 in the morning of Thursday, Wendy was in her butler uniform that made her more dashing in a specific Omega’s eyes, who she brought breakfast for today. 

Madame Beaumont grilled her a while ago in the kitchen, and for the first time the child has learned how to lie to her, and told the old woman she has stopped whatever it is she was doing with Irene…

The guilt she felt last night was now becoming worse, so she tried washing it with the breakfast she made herself, a corn cereal with some milk but she found it difficult to eat since Irene kept looking and smiling at her, like she was feeling so happy with just Wendy eating in front of her. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat your breakfast?” She asks the curly brown haired Omega. 

“No, I won’t hear the lovely crunching noises you do while you eat.” The older girl replied and now waited for Wendy to chew on her cereal again. 

“W-What?” The younger girl giggled as she kept chewing on her other side of mouth that made her left cheek swollen with the food she accumulated inside. 

Irene smiled and now put her chin on the top of her hands that she made herself lean on while she focused again on staring and listening to the apple of her eyes. 

“I like hearing you chew your food…my stomach just feels full by just listening to you eat.” An honest confession by Irene made Seungwan remember why she considers Irene as her special person, and now felt even guiltier with what she did last night. 

“That’s greasy, Irene.” She laughed and now continued to eat. 

The crunch of her Wendy’s mouth made Irene feel so happy and kept smiling. 

“ _She won’t be able to keep her promise you know._ ” The voice suddenly wanted to ruin Irene’s mood. 

Her eyes that was gazing on Wendy stopped and now she looked down, trying to fight off the voice when the purple haired girl called for her. 

“Irene, how about tasting the cereal? You need to eat you know.” Wendy’s concern made her offer a spoon filled with milk and her corn cereal. 

The smile on Irene’s face returned, as she felt so happy again with Wendy’s sweet voice that all negatives disappeared, she felt happier since she was sharing the spoon the purple haired girl used to eat with too. 

Seungwan smiled at seeing Irene enjoying the cereal, she now went back eating her share, the two were listening to each other’s crunching chewing noises, and began giggling with each other, a knock interrupts the very innocent sweet moment the secret lovers were sharing. 

“Miss Irene?” An unnamed maid knocked on the door. 

“What is it?” She coldly responded as she hated that her moment with her Wendy was getting interrupted. 

“Lady Taeyeon is calling you to go to the gardens.” 

“What for?” Irene again felt so irritated. 

“Um…she said to just tell you to come to the gardens by the golden human fountain statues.” The maid was now feeling so nervous. 

“Aish.” Irene throws her cloth on her collar and stood up.

She was about to vent out her annoyance with her own mother at the maid, when Wendy held her hand. 

“Irene, we have classes today…don’t ruin your good mood.” Wendy’s touch and sweet words made Irene falter. 

“Fine, get dress while you wait, I wanna leave the house asap.” The Omega tells the Alpha she loves. 

“Lady Taeyeon also said to dress appropriately since she has a visitor.” The maid from the other end adds.

“Okay~” Irene grinned to herself. 

** BAE MANSION, KITCHEN  **

“Okay, let’s try that again.” The girl who whispered replay the video she was watching. 

**_ “Made room for me _ **

**_ It's too soon to see _ **

**_ If I'm happy in your hands _ **

**_ I'm unusually hard to hold on to” _ **

Wendy enters a kitchen with Irene’s silver tray for breakfast and sees Wheein using her drum sticks, to beat on the air while listening and watching to a song by the counter she face and had a chair she sat on, like she was playing an imaginary drums set. 

“Woah, I love that song!” Wendy suddenly announced her presence that made Wheein startled. 

“U-Unnie!” The younger Beta maid whined. 

“I’m sorry.” Wendy bowed in apology.

She goes to the sink to wash the plates she and Irene used. 

“By the way…how’s Gwansun treating you?” Wheein decided to strike a conversation and stops the video she was practicing her drums on. 

“It’s fine…how about you?” Wendy asks the younger girl, for Wheein is one of the lucky young maids that the Bae’s decided to help study in Gwansun University, since Wheein came from a long line of maids who have been loyal and served the Baes for almost a 100 years now. 

“It’s fine, I was actually practicing Love Song by Sara Bareilles since my senior in the Gwansun’s Music Club…wanted to sing this for our event, you might know her, she is Miss Irene’s friend…ummm Rose Park, a PolSci major.” The maid now stood to crack her bones to stretch. 

“Oh yeah, Rose…I met her briefly.” Wendy remembered and seems to wonder why Rose felt so familiar to her. 

** GREY MANSION, GARDENS  **

Two women, one with a blue long hair and brown curly long hair were staring at the golden fountains that was shaped like humans. 

The brown curly long hair is the matriarch of the house, named Taeyeon Bae, she was talking to the much taller Alpha, named Byul Moon. The Lady of the Grey Mansion invited the eldest daughter of the President herself, to have breakfast in the mansion, and now was just passing the time by walking. 

“My gosh, I never thought I’ll get tired with the casual strolling in the gardens this mansion has!” Taeyeon whines and laughs. 

A polite smile and nod was given by the charismatic eldest child of the South Korean President.

**_ The garden where Byul and Taeyeon were standing.  _ **

“Well your house is quite big Lady Taeyeon.” She smiled. 

“Yah, Byul-ah, you’re mom and I are like sisters now, just call me aunt Taeyeon!” She taps Byul’s back. 

“Okay, aunt Taeyeon.” 

After the polite laughter and smiles, it was just silence and awkwardness again, Byul notice the smaller Alpha, Taeyeon kept looking at her watch, as if she was waiting for someone to appear…well she knew it was not just any someone…but still. 

“So I heard from Suh Hyung unnie (Byul’s Alpha mother and President of South Korea) that you are shifting to Political Science?” 

“Yes, I am…even transferring to Gwansun this next week…as a matter of fact that’s why I have some schedule with the dean of the Political Sciences department later…” Byul tells her. 

“That’s admirable at such a young age you are already known as the genius daughter of unnie, that you were just invited in Gwansun to speak about your experience with your volunteering in Africa right? Now you are also studying there?” 

“Well…as you know aunt Taeyeon…my mother barrage me with threats that if I keep pursuing Biochem she would disown me.” Byul laughs. 

“Byul-ah…you’re mother is just concerned…why do you keep insisting on making it your mission to make suppressants for Alphas when you know that it is considered as such an illegal activity in South Korea? You can get jailed or even executed you know?” The older Alpha lectured Byul. 

“I’m not making suppresants though…I’m just hoping to make finally a calming medicine to help Alphas with their runts…maybe that will help them stop becoming so violent…and even will help us stop the crimes concerning Omegas worsen.” Byul tried defending it in such a way that it wouldn’t make Taeyeon feel like she was arguing with the older woman. 

“Calming, relaxing, those things still points to suppressants, you know how hard it was 10 years ago, it was only me and Suh Hyung unnie...who made sure no chaos would erupt after the death of former President Myoui…” She sighed. 

Byul stared at the Alpha, she was gathering her memories of the past, the past 10 years ago, the chaos and shocked on the tv as she watched the cries and anger of the people over President Myoui’s death. It was such a mess, that North Korea stopped their peace talks with the southern nation, the government was divided for half the president’s cabinet believed the death of the President was an inside job…it almost caused a civil war in South Korea. 

But no one can blame anyone for the anger, since no one wanted to accept the death of the President who in her 3 years in the position, succeeded in achieving a lot of things. 

The well loved half Japanese / Korean president who was able to finally talk with the North Korean leader…in talks of peace and unity, the president who finally made Japan say their apologies for slavery and forced prostitution they did to South Korean women hundreds of years ago, the president who was able to lower down unemployment for 50% even if there was a world economic struggle, she even established 5 major universities that help talented young women to study for free and finally her best contribution yet…the President who under her ruling, made suppressants to help Omegas with their heat, that it was so groundbreaking it was even copied by other nations. 

Byul still remembered the time in the news where they showed the young beautiful blonde President who was adored by all that when she walked into masses of people old mothers would throw their beautiful daughters at her to marry, for she was still a bachelorette who seems to have only dedicated her heart, soul and body to her job, which made people go crazier for her. 

So it was so shocking and puzzling what really happened during the explosion that killed the famous and influential President. 

“Auntie, can you tell me the real reason why they banned suppressants for Alphas?” Curiosity finally made the blue haired Alpha asked. 

Taeyeon was so surprise with the question, but she was glad to share the information with the Alpha she knew she can trust. 

“My late Alpha mother…who decided to focus on the Bae’s mining business…had troubles having a child with her Omega wife…they were reaching both their 40s and finally decided to adopt…a purple haired brown skinned newly borne baby girl caught the attention of my mothers since she didn’t stop crying and crying even if the nursemaids in the orphanage tried everything…she only stopped crying when my Omega mother held her in her arms.”

Taeyeon stared at her own arms, like she was imagining the baby itself. 

“That baby girl was my older by a few months adopted sister Yuri Son.” Taeyeon smiled. 

It shocked Byul, the famous charitable and nice Governor of Seoul was not known to have any siblings, and this confession made her puzzled and surprised, so she can only ask in her reaction. 

“You had a sister?” 

“Yes, her history was practically erased because of the incident that happened ten years ago…but yes Yuri Son…the purple haired brown skinned girl…according to my mothers didn’t have any other lead for her birth parents but a letter that said…” 

_ “This child’s name is Yuri Son, her parents didn’t have any ability to raise her so we hope you can give the love and affection she needs...unlike us.” _

Taeyeon sighed. 

“Months later, my mother learned she actually was pregnant for the first time…with me, but still they decided to keep that purple haired girl…” As Taeyeon gazed on the gold human fountain statues flowing the water out from their mouths, her eyes that was spacing out looked so angry and irritated. 

“You mean your sister, Yuri Son?” Innocent Byul asked. 

The way Byul used the word sister, made Taeyeon turn her eyes on her with so much judgement, but she politely smiled back at the younger Alpha. 

“Y-Yes…anyways, years after…I was gearing up to become the successor for my late grandmother’s position in the politics which my own mother turned down because she didn’t want any part of the politics the Bae’s crafted for years…Yuri…who thanked the Goddesses still had some humility to turn down my crazy Alpha mother’s request for her to inherit and run the Bae’s mining business, focused on being a chemist. For some reason the purple haired girl was so ambitious, and wanted to make a medicine that will help Alphas control their Runts, and even envisioned to make a permanent vaccine to finally make the Heats and Runts manageable without the pills…” 

Lady Bae suddenly laughed like she was insulting Yuri herself. 

“Is she the reason why it is illegal to make any suppressants for the Alphas?” The now shocked realization of Byul. 

She bursts into a laughter again at the reaction of the younger blue haired woman that was standing next to her. 

“Yuri…Yuri is just really a party animal you know? You can leave her in a room with hyenas, and in an hour you will see her even playing with them…that’s how sociable that purple haired girl is, and for some reason…she became friends with the very famous and kind President…President Myoui…they said she was just meeting her in the Blue House (The South Korean President’s residence) to show her the experiment she had concerning the Alpha’s medicine she was making…but…her visit turned into national news, when it was announced that a bombing happened inside the Blue House…President Myoui instantly died from the explosion…along with her other cabinet members but some survived but were seriously injured…like Yuri…” 

“D-Did she kill the President?” The woman who asked for this secret history was becoming more curious and terrified with the facts being shared to her.

“We don’t know…by the time I heard about it…my mothers were so keen to make sure that their adopted nothing but trouble daughter will not get accused by this, so they buried everything…imagine spending your hard earned money…for a child you didn’t even have any blood relations with…” Taeyeon’s eyes were so dark. 

She smiled as she realized Byul was looking at her. 

“Your mother, Suhyung unnie, a darling senate official at that time was the one who lead us to establish peace, she was also the one who signed the ruling of no one can make any suppressants for Alphas since she didn’t want to repeat the incident ever again…that’s why…Byul-ah…your mother is just so protective of you.” 

“What happened with your sister then, auntie?” 

Very dark eyes, it was what Byul might have told you if you asked her what she can describe the look Taeyeon gave her when she asked…about this sister….those very dark eyes then even had a sinister smile as she talked with the blue haired girl. 

“She bought a black dagger…and slit her hands in her hospital bed since she couldn’t take the guilt of killing innocent people.” 

It gave Byul a scare that the cold wind that passed them by felt chills all over her body, thanked god for the unnamed secretary who waved to the Lady of the House, like she was signaling something to Taeyeon, and now the older Alpha nodded. 

“Oh, Byul! I have to go take a call in my study, can you please wait for me here?” She asks the blue haired Alpha. 

“Okay….aunt Taeyeon.” She nodded to the brown haired older woman. 

The Governor of Seoul looked like a small child running excitedly at her secretary, the young blue haired Alpha was finally alone and sighed to turn around, she got surprised of a familiar Omega that she saw was just leaning on some plants while wearing an odd red headdress and outfit. 

“Aish! She-devil!” Byul shouted. 

**_ The She-devil herself, who dressed “appropriately” to embarrass her mother, and now successfully scared the visitor.  _ **

Irene just stared at her and walked to approach her. 

“You know my mother’s trying to make us fall for each other since she would love the idea of winning your mother’s favor, by making me marry you…and I have to say I don’t like that…for your not my type and I have someone now.” Irene tells her. 

“Well my mother is forcing me to learn under the tutelage of your mother, and I too don’t like that…plus you are not my type for I as well have someone now.” Byul laughs. 

Irene just stared at her and didn’t share the laughter the blue haired Alpha was doing, Byul suddenly offers her hand. 

“What’s that?” A question asked by the beautiful curly haired Omega in her red dress. 

“If you shake my hand, it means you will pretend to get along with me…so they won’t force us to meet like this.” She tells Irene. 

The girl herself just stared at Byul’s hand and began walking away, which puzzled the taller woman and just followed Irene with her eyes, while her hand kept hanging and waiting hopelessly. 

“I agree, no need to shake our hands.” She coolly walks away from the Alpha who can only laugh at how weird and yet so cool this puzzling Omega was. 

** SEOUL AIRPORT **

**_ The crowded airport.  _ **

The Seoul airport was crowded today, three women ranging from ages of early 20s, early 40s and 60s were there. 

“The moment you land in Tokyo, you go and call me okay?” The early 40s black haired woman announces as she fixes the blonde haired girl’s neat white blouse. 

“Yes mom.” Replied by the young blonde haired girl. 

“By the way, Minari just because you and Momo got back together doesn’t mean you can just let her stay in your apartment, remember my secretary will still be there with you and will report to me directly...about everything.” The black haired mother tells the blonde haired girl we finally know to be Mina. 

“Yessssss.” Mina laughed and answered with a cute sarcastic tone. 

“Yah, Sunmi! Stop lecturing my granddaughter like this! You should be more affectionate to her, your daughter is nothing but so caring and has been well-disciplined by you, I’m sure she can take care of herself.” Mrs. Lee, the woman who has now approached her early 60s, the grandmother of Minari and now revealed as the mother of Professor Sunmi Lee, tells her child. 

“I’m just making sure that she still remembers that she just turned 20, still young to be making adult decisions…you don’t know what kids can do this days!” Sunmi replied to her mother. 

“Aigoo, if you wanna act like this maybe stop plotting whatever your plotting right now with your friends-“ 

“Mommmmm.” Professor Sunmi shushes her own mother, and stares at the crowd if someone is listening or not. 

“Grandma, mom I’m gonna miss this bickering of the two of you.” Mina laughs at her mother and grandmother. 

“Aigoo Minari, don’t listen to your mother and give me grandkids nowwwww.” Mrs. Lee embraces her only granddaughter. 

“I’ll think about it.” The blonde haired girl jokes and winks at her own mother that seems to want to choke her own child and 60 year old mother. 

The announcements of the flights by the large speaker in the crowded loud airport finally signaled Mina to walk to her designated plane.

“I guess this is really goodbye now right?” Mina tells her family members. 

Mrs. Lee hugs her secretary, Seulgi who was standing next to them and as she becomes over dramatic with the fact her granddaughter will go back to Tokyo for her studies, the Beta can only tap the old woman’s back to comfort her while Sunmi finally embraces her daughter. 

“I’m sorry your mother’s been so busy, that she chooses to stay in this shitty place…but remember your mom loves you so much Minari Myoui.” Sunmi’s embrace and words felt so endearing that Mina knew her mother was in pain, and that the reason she apologizes and stays here in Seoul even if she hated it, was because of her own reasons the older woman can’t abandoned. 

“Mom, that’s Minari Lee Myoui…and I love you too.” Mina kisses her mother’s cheek and wraps her in an embrace too. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, LIBRARY **

“Okay class, I have separated you to into pairs, please spend this time with your partners to do the research I’m asking you all to do, and don’t chit chat okay?” Sunmi, the professor, tells her class. 

The students are now separating with each other to go with their group members, when a certain possessive Omega doesn’t want to break her hand holding with the purple haired girl who’s partner was selected by the professor herself…that wasn’t Irene. 

“Wendy noooo!!!!!” Irene whined. 

“Aigoo Irene, please don’t be so obsessed with Wendy, come on…let’s just do the research and you can go back canoodling with your Beta butler.” Nayeon attempts to pull her away. 

“Nooooo!!!!” The brown curly haired Omega whined again. 

“Miss Bae? Please go with your partner…you don’t want our new student to fail in my class right?” The cool professor tells Irene. 

But even the professor’s pleading is not getting through with the girl, until it was Wendy herself who spoke. 

“Irene, come on…it’s just a few minutes.” Wendy taps her head awkwardly at seeing the whole class just staring in shock at how the most popular girl in Gwansun is acting like a baby who can’t let go from her…friend or is it lover?

“Irene~ I promise to take care of my partner, and bring her in one piece!” Rose giggled and held on the other hand of the purple haired girl. 

“Stop touching my Wendy!” Irene shouted. 

“Shhhhh!!!!” The head librarian shushes the very loud Omega. 

“Irene, I promise to treat you with something after…so please let me go for a while.” Wendy forces laughter. 

“You promise?” A needy question asked by the older girl. 

“I promise.” She nodded to Irene. 

So the older girl finally sighed and went with Nayeon, Hwasa was absent for the day by the way. 

“Let’s go?” Rose asks her with a smile. 

A smile that looked so cute that Wendy felt so flustered…

“Miss Son, can I please speak with you for a sec?” Sunmi suddenly interrupts the sweet moment the strawberry colored haired girl and the purple haired one are having. 

“Ah…yes! Professor!” Wendy runs to where the older woman is. 

“My mom wanted to give this to you…it’s not much but she hoped you’ll like it.” Sunmi smiled and gave the purple haired girl a the small bag of assorted baked cookies…but truth to be told the “tiny” bag of cookies look more than a sack that it can make Seungwan full the rest of the day if she chose to eat them. 

**_ The “small” bag of baked cookies.  _ **

“M-Mom?” A puzzled shy Seungwan refused to take the cutely designed clear packaging of cookies her professor was giving. 

“My mom…Mrs. Lee also said, if you refuse this cookies she made she will hit me…so you need to eat them with so much gusto…juseyo (please)…” Her professor, Sunmi pleads. 

“Oh…thank you…professor….” The girl smiled shyly as she didn’t expect Mrs. Lee would think about her and would even bake snacks for her…and now seeing Sunmi…she realized how good this family is.

She wondered if Sunmi was Mina’s mother…but other than the cookies, Seungwan didn’t want to ask questions about private matters, so she just bowed to Sunmi for her gratitude. 

“Thank you, professor.” She smiled again at the older woman. 

Sunmi’s happy expression suddenly changed into a serious face. 

“Seungwan Son…Yuri was a good person…and it’s such shame her legacy was tarnished by people who didn’t want her to succeed…” 

“P-Professor?” A puzzling response made by the younger purple haired woman. 

“If you don’t like living with the Baes, my family would gladly take you.” Sunmi taps her back and walks away from her. 

It shocked Seungwan to her core, she cannot process what did this woman just say, and was about to ask her for clarification when Sunmi acted like nothing has happen. 

“Okay! Guys, I just have to go for a sec, the head librarian will monitor you, please take this seriously for this will be our whole topic for the whole week.” Sunmi tells them. 

Seungwan still left puzzled and frozen, is finally interrupted by her partner, Rose. 

“Come on, Seungwan.” She tells her with a smile and drags her outside of the library. 

“W-Where are we going?” The purple haired girl asks. 

“Just follow me.” A wink and smile was replied by Rose to her. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CANTEEN  **

Rose was just eating the cookies Mrs. Lee gave via her daughter, while Seungwan stared at the girl who ate her cookies, with her mouth open. 

“Seungwan these cookies are great, try some.” She feeds the purple haired girl. 

The cookie Rose fed her just stayed in her open mouth, and finally the strawberry haired girl snaps her hands on Seungwan. 

“Seungwan~” She calls for her. 

“How-…Why-…When-…so you’re Chaeyoung!?” Seungwan points at her with so much disbelief. 

She nodded at the girl with so many questions, and finally spoke again. 

“Yes…my mom died due to cancer…her “great Beta wife” left us with so much debts, thankfully my rich aunt with her daughter, my cousin who’s studying here too, and her new wife, adopted me several years ago…she wanted me to take this course since she is planning to make a lawyer out of me, because her daughter didn’t want to follow on her footsteps and took a fashion course….I guess, I should be thankful that I even got to go to college because of her.” Rose shows a painful smile as she plays with her fingers that she uses to draw on the table they occupied by the cafeteria. 

Seungwan suddenly held her hand and stared at her with such sorrowful eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She tells the familiar girl. 

“Yah, it’s nothing! Whatever happened between us when we were younger, the firing of my mom…and Irene’s jealousy over the yellow dress I gave you back then…that’s all in the past! Besides I still get to play with my guitar and sing because I’m part of Gwansun’s Music Club! You saw me during the peaceful demonstration right?” Rose giggled. 

“Yeah…you were great Chaeyoung-ah…but still…” Seungwan can only feel guilty at what is the current state of life Chaeyoung has now. 

The girl who gave her the yellow dress that due to Irene’s jealousy and possessiveness since they were younger, lead to the firing of Chaeyoung’s mom…and most probably due to overworking for her little girl…had the cancer that will eventually would kill her…it pained Seungwan further, for she related with the strawberry blonde color haired girl, because like her…though she still has relatives who are giving her support and hopefully love and affection too….Chaeyoung like Seungwan didn’t have any parents anymore. 

“Seungwan-ah, I told you I’m fine…you know what I shouldn’t have told you this…and just kept my mouth shut like when I realized that the Irene I befriended is the same Irene when we were younger.” Chaeyoung or more known now as Rose tells her. 

“Why didn’t you tell Irene by the way?” An innocent question by Seungwan to the girl. 

“If I told her would things change?...Besides, I’m quite scared of her you know, so I just let nature take its course, since we were the only Omegas in class…we became a clique…she didn’t even notice me that much too, because my hair was a darker tone when we were younger right?” Rose smiled at the purple haired girl. 

Seungwan nodded and smiled at her. 

“You look good in both Chaeyoung-ah.” Her innocent praised for the girl made the strawberry blonde haired woman flustered. 

“T-Thanks… I actually hated my hair color…since I got this from my mom who abandoned me…but…I guess….since you feel that way …” The embarrassed Rose whispered to herself. 

“Oh hold on.” Seungwan stops her from speaking, when she realized her phone has been ringing and vibrating for a while now. 

** IRENE **

** 1:31 PM:  ** Where are you?

** 1:31 PM:  ** Why can’t I see you in the library?

** 1:31 PM:  ** Don’t tell me you are fucking Rose now? 

** 1:32 PM:  ** Wendy why are you not returning my calls? 

** 1:32 PM:  ** I guess you’re a liar, when you said you will just go for a while

** 1:33 PM:  ** WENDY SON WHERE ARE YOU??????

** 1:34 PM:  ** ?????????????!

“Shit, I forgot about Irene.” Seungwan sighed so heavily, she rushes to reply to the text messages when her phone is suddenly snatched away by Rose. 

“Yah! Give back the phone please!” Seungwan in her panic shouts. 

“No, Seungwan, don’t let Irene treat you this way, you’re 20 years old now, very capable of making YOUR OWN decisions, if you want Irene to respect you, you should let her see your worth.” The strawberry blonde haired girl tells her. 

“But…she will panic Rose, I need to atleast reply to her.” 

“Fine, let me reply to her.” She began typing on the phone. 

“Chaeyoung ah PLEASE!” Seungwan shouted so loudly that the busy cafeteria suddenly felt so silent. 

Rose finally hands her the phone in her shock at how aggressive and mad Seungwan became. 

“I’m sorry.” The Alpha who’s pretending to be a Beta can only say. 

“If you’re sorry, go with me to this place for a sec.” Rose asks her. 

“What place?” 

“You remember the lazy days we had in the mansion, where would we just sing our hearts out whenever we felt so stress with the world?” Rose stood from her seat. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, MUSIC ROOM  **

The strawberry blonde was holding Seungwan’s hand as they entered her safe haven.

“Chaeyoung-ah.” 

“Hi Shuhua! Hi Wheein!” Rose waves at her club members who were just passing the time in the club. 

“Hi unnie!” The two younger girls, waves back to their senior. 

“Oh hi Wendy unnie!’ Wheein notices the purple haired butler was with Rose. 

“Come on don’t be shy.” Rose tells the smaller girl she was holding hands with. 

“I really have to go.” Seungwan tells her. 

“If you jam with us, I’ll finally let you go.” Rose argues and tightens her hold on the left hand of the purple haired girl. 

“Jam with you?” She asks her childhood friend. 

Rose smiled coyly and now claps her hands as she turns to her club members. 

“Wheein-ssi, did you know Seungwan had a beautiful voice?” She suddenly asks the club’s resident drummer. 

“Really? I knew unnie can play various instruments but sing? This is new info!” Wheein jumps eagerly. 

“Not….really ha…ha…ha.” The purple haired girl laugh awkwardly. 

“Come on unnie! Let us hear you sing!” An eager invitation from the drummer herself. 

“Remember this song? You use to sing this a lot.” Rose runs to the piano to play a familiar tune. 

She looked at the Alpha just listening to play the piano. 

“You know to play the piano now too?” Seungwan with her mouth open due to being in awe, asks. 

“Ahh…just a few songs, since I get to spend a lot of time here in the Music Club….” She giggled. 

The Alpha just kept nodding to the beat of the strawberry blonde Omega’s playing, and finally gets the tone of the song. 

“ ** _Head under water, and they tell me to breathe easy for a while~_** Remember it now?” Rose who sang the first part of the song now smiled at Seungwan. 

“ ** _The breathing gets harder….even I know that…_** ” Continued by Seungwan who kept nodding to the beat of the song. 

“Oh! Unnie really has a great voice! Hold on let me join in with my drums!” The young long black haired girl named Wheein runs to the drum set of the Music Club to prepare herself. 

“Me too!” Shuhua, the guitarist for the Music Club picks up her guitar to plug in with the speaker. 

“Hey Seungwan, want a mic?” Rose asks with a smile. 

“OH…no no! I just sang that part since-“ 

“Nope here’s the mic!” Shuhua, hands Seungwan the wireless mic and puts it in her hand. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, MUSIC ROOM  **

( **RECOMMENDED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** LOVE SONG – SARA BAREILLES) 

**_Gwansun's Music Room._ **

Rose plays the piano and smiles at her singer, Seungwan, who was feeling nervous as she will sing in front of these people who played their instruments just for her. 

“You can do it Seungwan!” Rose cheers for the purple haired girl, which finally gives her the confidence. 

Wheein and Shuhua cheer for her too. 

**_ “Head under water _ **

**_ And they tell me to breathe easy for a while” _ **

Seungwan sang as if she really relates to the part with her eyes expressing her sadness. 

**_ “The breathing gets harder, even I know that” _ **

“Wheein, Shuhua!” Rose calls for her club members to finally play the drums and guitar. 

**_ “Made room for me _ **

**_ It's too soon to see _ **

**_ If I'm happy in your hands _ **

**_ I'm unusually hard to hold on to” _ **

“Woah, your voice got better Seungwan!” Rose tells her. 

Seungwan who didn’t expect the praise, now becomes more playful and now becomes more aggressive as she holds onto the wireless mic. 

**_ “Blank stares at blank pages _ **

**_ No easy way to say this _ **

**_ You mean well, but you make this hard on me” _ **

Seungwan begins to dance on her spot, which makes Rose, Shua and Wheein to sway as well as they play their instruments. 

**_ “I'm not gonna write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you asked for it _ **

**_ 'Cause you need one, you see _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _ **

**_ If you're on your way _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you to stay _ **

**_ If all you have is leaving _ **

**_ I'mma need a better reason _ **

**_ To write you a love song today~ Todaeyeye~”  _ **

Seungwan’s adlib made her voice crack, her eyes widen as she stared at her pianist, Rose, who only giggled and nodded as if telling her it’s fine to be flawed and no one will judge or control her in this music room, which gave Seungwan more confidence. 

**_ “I learned the hard way _ **

**_ That they all say things you wanna hear _ **

**_ And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words, _ **

**_ Your help just hurts _ **

**_ You are not what I thought you were!” _ **

Seungwan points at the wall in front of her. 

**_ “Hello to high and dry” _ **

Seungwan now goes around the room, and even moonwalks by the guitarist, drummer and pianist. 

**_ “Convinced me to please you _ **

**_ Made me think that I need this too _ **

**_ I'm trying to let you hear me as I am” _ **

Seungwan left hand goes to her chest, as if she pounding her heart that is pleading to someone. 

**_ “I'm not gonna write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you asked for it _ **

**_ 'Cause you need one, you see _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _ **

**_ If you're on your way _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you to stay _ **

**_ If all you have is leaving _ **

**_ I'mma need a better reason _ **

**_ To write you a love song today” _ **

Seungwan suddenly sits next to Rose, and now sang the song as if she was speaking to Rose, who now provides back vocals to the purple haired girl. 

**_ “Promise me, you'll leave the light on _ **

**_ To help me see with daylight my guide gone _ **

**_ 'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me _ **

**_ Because I say _ **

**_ I won't write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you asked for it _ **

**_ 'Cause you need one, you see _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this” _ **

Seungwan now stood again and sings her heart out. 

**_ “Is that why you wanted a love song? _ **

**_ 'Cause you asked for it _ **

**_ 'Cause you need one, you see _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you a love song _ **

**_ 'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _ **

**_ If you're on your way _ **

**_ I'm not gonna write you to stay _ **

**_ If your heart is nowhere in it _ **

**_ I don't want it for a minute _ **

**_ Babe, I'll walk the seven seas _ **

**_ When I believe that there's a reason _ **

**_ To write you a love song today, today”  _ **

She went back to sit next to Rose as she catches her breathe.

“Woahh!!!! Unnie you really can sing and dance! You should be a singer and release an album!” Shuhua tells Seungwan who she was in awe of. 

“Oh…t-thank you Shuhua-ssi….” The humble pianist / singer now makes her fingers meet. 

“You feel better now?” Asked by the strawberry blonde who she was sitting next to. 

It surprised Seungwan to be asked that question, it was as if…Rose knew even if she never allowed her pretend smiles to break…that she was able to see through this purple haired girl’s pretention. 

“I do…thank you.” Seungwan smiled at her with so much gratitude. 

“Get a room!” Wheein teases and made the young guitarist giggle too. 

It was ignored by the strawberry blonde haired girl who can sing, and play both the piano and guitar since she notice how exhausted the singer was. 

“Oh Seungwan look at you, you’re sweating!” Rose wipes Seungwan’s forehead with her hand. 

Ironic for it to be, that the girl who likes to panic whenever beautiful women gets near her or touches her, was now letting the Omega next to her just wipe her sweat and even lets her fix her hair. Maybe it’s because she was feeling comfort and warmth from the hand that was running around her face, but whatever it is, Seungwan can’t help but smile so she bites her lip to stop herself, and stares on the floor since she struggled to meet the eyes of the girl who made her feel better by letting her sing her heart out. 

Rose smelled so sweet…just like her hair…she seemed to have strawberry all over her color, smell and maybe even taste… 

Taste… 

“ _Seungwan there you go again, tsk._ ” Seungwan’s inner voice lectured her lewd thoughts. 

“How long are you going to wipe her non-existent sweat Rose?” The cold voice by the entrance of the Music Club, made Wheein crouch under her drum set. 

“I-Irene- We were just-“ Seungwan didn’t even finish speaking when Irene cut her off. 

“Wendy, come here.” She ordered the pianist with her hand. 

The Alpha stood and was about to go to her owner, when Rose held her left hand. 

“Do you want to go to her? Or are you being forced by her?” She asks Seungwan. 

“R-Rose.” Seungwan tells her. 

“Wendy, I’m losing my patience.” Irene gritted her teeth. 

“Rose, let me go.” Seungwan takes off the hand that was trying to tell her to choose for herself.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, HALLWAY  **

The brown curly haired Omega really knew how to walk so fast in her 4 inch heels, since her purple haired pet was struggling to catch up with her sneakers as she kept chasing Irene on the empty hallway outside of the Music Club. 

“Irene, I’m sorry…Rose and her music club friends just invited me in a singing session that’s all!” Seungwan’s explanation didn’t meet any acknowledgement at all. 

Still being ignored by Irene, Seungwan tried holding the older girl’s hand. 

“Irene…” She kept trying to make Irene stop and face her. 

She suddenly drops her expensive purple Hermes bag on the floor, and stared at the puzzled purple haired Alpha. 

“Pick that up, my hand got tired…” A command from Irene herself. 

Seungwan felt so insulted and angry that she clenched her right hand, but still...since it was Irene, she picked up the bag, she stood again to speak with Irene who finally stopped walking in her jealous anger. 

“Irene ah…” She tried holding her hand. 

Irene suddenly slaps Wendy in the thankfully empty hallway, it shocked the younger girl, but she just held on to her own face to go back to staring at her special person. 

“Irene…okay…I’m sorry-“ Seungwan didn’t finish speaking, for another slap met her face in the very same hands of her special person. 

The younger girl realized that the slaps was so hard it echoed in the empty hallway, she wanted to hold her face because the pain of the slap was too much, so she lifted her left hand when she realized the mark from the whip was still embedded on her palm. 

“I’m tired let’s go home.” The beautiful older girl tells her. 

She turns around to walk again, Irene was walking for a few feet now when she realized Wendy has stopped following her, the purple haired girl suddenly spoke with such a deep cold voice that it made the older girl face her again. 

“Is the person you love lower than a fucking horse for you?” She asks with such cold eyes. 

“What?” Irene asks. 

“You can’t whip nor hurt Jasmine in anyway…but you can shout and embarrass me in front of hundreds of people, slap me and even whip me to your own accord.” Seungwan spoke with such anger with her voice. 

The younger girl was starting to break. 

“Seriously, is this where you wanna have an argument right now, Wendy?” Irene snickered back at her. 

“My name is not Wendy…Wendy is just what you kept insisting to use after you and your mothers decided to adopt me, since you didn’t like the fact my mother kept using that name with such love and affection. ” Seungwan corrects Irene. 

“Seriously Wendy-“ 

Seungwan throws the expensive purple bag onto the feet of the Omega who kept insisting in using the name she didn’t like. 

“MY NAME IS SEUNGWAN! It means victory, success, to excel…that’s what my mumu said…that’s why my mommy agreed to name me that even if she wanted me to have an English name…because I am my parents’ success…in this cruel fucking world…that gave them only injustice, pain and suffering.” Seungwan’s eyes were about to tear but she held on strongly, for she was finally becoming brave and honest at the Omega who kept testing the limits of her love for her, and didn’t think Irene deserved her tears. 

“If you bring your whore of a mother-“ 

“She is not a whore Irene….” 

Irene walks to Seungwan, she held on to her face with her hand, like she was telling the younger girl to stop arguing with her. 

“Yes she is, you heard the noises she made…I saw her legs open excitedly for my married mother, and how she loved my mother thrusting back and forth inside her…she loved my married Alpha mother’s cock…your mother ruined a perfect marriage, that it made Lady Taeyeon a piece of trash, Mrs. Jessica a drunk fool wasting her life, and left their precious brown curly haired child traumatized and neglected…your Omega mother even killed someone remember? Mrs. Tiffany Son, chose to ruin my family and even you…I bet her whore pussy is the reason why your purple haired mother killed herself too.” 

“That’s not true…my mumu died in the hospital due to the injuries from the blast her experiment caused.” Seungwan’s eyes widen, her pupils kept moving around the surprisingly calm Irene, like she was searching for a sign that Irene was just trying to play with her emotions. 

“It is…I heard it from my mother’s mouth herself, Byul-ssi and her were talking in the gardens…the reason why it’s illegal for Alphas to have any suppressants…was because of the incident Aunt Yuri caused.” She smiled at the Alpha who tried not to listen to Irene talk. 

“This is what your whore mother didn’t tell you right? She insisted that it was all an accident? But things wouldn’t be so suspicious if Aunt Yuri was not with the President of South Korea at that time, President Myoui… you know the known beautiful half Korean half Japanese well-loved president? It didn’t help that she was one of the few who survived the incident, and made all the citizens think she deliberately killed the president…” 

“That’s not true.” Seungwan kept shaking her own head. 

“My grandmothers wanted to bury everything…since they loved Aunt Yuri like their own child so nothing was said in the press and public but the government itself made sure no one can experiment nor study about Alpha suppressants anymore and poor Aunt Yuri herself couldn’t take the guilt of killing innocent lives, that she slit her wrists and bled to death in her own hospital room…my mother even has the dagger Aunt Yuri used to kill herself in her study…which I guess you saw for yourself right?” Irene smiled. 

Seungwan couldn’t answer and just kept staring at Irene like she either wanted to cry or choke the girl herself. 

“This is what I’m trying to tell you…your whore of a mother caused all of our pain…if she really loved your mother…she wouldn’t have allowed her own wife to be wreckless with her experiments…she would have been next to her in order to stop Aunt Yuri in killing herself…she wouldn’t have been so excited to open her legs for my mother…she wouldn’t have lied to you…”

The purple haired girl gritted her teeth, and kept shaking her head in her own denial of the things Irene was telling her. 

“Wendy, that’s why I don’t like you seeking those same embraces she would give you when you were younger, for what you are seeking is nothing but false love and affection…and Irene would never want to give anything fake to you...unlike your whore of a mother.” Irene smiled at her. 

It made Seungwan realized how twisted Irene’s thought process was, and firmly believes the genuine love and affection she kept trying to fill for Irene didn’t help her at all…but only made her worse, she took Irene’s hand away from her face. 

“My mother is not a whore.” She tells again to Irene. 

Irene smiled again and hold on to the purple haired Alpha’s face. 

“Yes she is…Mrs. Tiffany Son was nothing but a whore-“ 

Seungwan suddenly took the hand of Irene and clenched on it so tight that Irene would have shrieked in pain, but she didn’t and just stared coolly at the Alpha. 

“MY MOTHER IS NOT A WHORE! SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR MOM BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS A KIND PERSON WHO WAS DAMAGED BY THE UNFAIR WORLD AS WELL! BUT YOUR MOTHER WAS A LIAR! A FUCKING LIAR WHO MADE MY MOTHERS SUFFER IN PAIN!” Seungwan shouted at her again. 

She finally lets go of Irene’s hand and began walking away from Irene who stood in shock from the sudden outburst her purple haired pet who only knew to obey her, but now was able to shout at her and even gripped her hand with so much anger. 

“Seungwan…” She called for her name finally. 

The Alpha stopped and stared at Irene, her eyes were so red for she was trying not to cry as she looked at Irene. 

“You were right…you were right to be angry…since I keep having thoughts of other women…women who would respect me, care for me, love me…someone who would make me feel complete…not lose a part of me…like what you do to me every single fucking day…” Seungwan stared at her that she felt the purple haired girl just hit her with an invisible arrow to the heart. 

“But still I try…since I love you…” Seungwan’s uttering of love felt so painful.

“That’s why I try to stop myself from being tempted by other women who I know are better than you, since you are so special to me…that’s why I try to understand you, that’s why I’m patient with you, that’s why I take whatever abuse you do to me…but everyday you do things that makes me convince that I should stay away from you, Irene.” Seungwan sighed like she was so tired of the beautiful woman she was arguing with. 

“What are those things that is convincing you to break your promise of being with me forever?” Irene kept a terrifying coolness on her face as she waited answers for her question. 

“Everything…” 

“Everything Irene…”

“Everything you do that you claim is out of love, your anger, your jealousy, your violence, your maliciousness over the people I talk with, I hang out with…hasn’t it occurred to you? That sometimes I just do things on my own, since I want to take a breather…away from you? That’s why I planted those plants inside the abandoned unused greenhouse, that’s why I was so happy with the yellow dress that I received even if it was a fucking hand me down…that’s why I took that job as a pianist for Mrs. Lee, that’s why I sang with Rose along with Wheein and Shuhua…because Seungwan just wants to breathe, she needs to breath in order to feel alive and return to you so then I can fill the things you need from me…” Seungwan forces a smile to stop herself from the tears she kept pushing back. 

“But like the greenhouse…you are so selfish, that you would gladly burn everything I touch or set my eyes on, since you want all my love and affection only for you…but you….you….won’t do the same thing for me…loving you is making me feel like I’m losing a part of me…but it was fine…for a while…as long I saw you smile…but I realized that even that has limits when…I realized you’re slowly…killing…me.” The bitterness that brewed so long inside of Seungwan was finally coming out and she held on to her chest that ache so much for Irene out of the pain and abusive she kept receiving from the older girl…she once considered her special person. 

“ I am just trying to protect you because I love you…you don’t know this people…they will hurt you...that’s why I’m punishing you, because you don’t seem to learn that those people are just the same as our parents…they are all trash…and if I have to harm you…and them, for you to realize that-“ 

Seungwan began laughing sarcastically at the bullshit reasoning of this crazy fucked up Omega. 

“No, that’s not protection…hurting people…hurting me…that’s not protection at all nor love Irene…you might be lacking of understanding of what’s too much and less as a basic human being…since you experienced a lot of traumatizing shit…but _you_ know… _you know deep down_ …what’s right and wrong…and the fact you are not trying to understand me too or respect me even just for a bit…is what’s making me angry and upset with you.” Seungwan pulls her arm away from the hands that was trying to hold on to her.

Dumbfounded and shocked, the Omega didn’t know what to do to make the Alpha stop from making herself walk away from her. 

“Seungwan I love you.” Irene said in a loud voice. 

But Seungwan didn’t stop and continued to walk. 

“Didn’t you hear me say it!? I said I love you!” Irene shouted. 

Seungwan still continued to walk. 

“SEUNGWAN SON I LOVE YOU!” Irene shouted in the top of her voice. 

Finally she stopped, Seungwan suddenly laughed and smiled so genuinely, ironically of all the moments she smiled...it was this moment she chose to flash her real smile right now at Irene, but the grin she had on her face felt like it was mocking the Omega. 

“You know how to say those words, but you don’t know what it really means don’t you?” Seungwan tells her and now walked away from the hallway Irene only now occupied. 

“ _What did I tell you? She won’t get to keep her promise._ ”

Irene gritted her teeth, and now shouted again in the top of her lungs that made her eyes larger too. 

“YOU SAID I AM YOU’RE SPECIAL PERSON AND THAT YOU WILL BE WITH ME FOREVER! WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY!” 

“WHY ARE YOU WALKING AWAY!?” 

“LIAR!” 

“LIAR!” 

“LIAR!” 

Irene shouted again and again that it echoed in the empty hallway, but Seungwan didn’t look back at all and her back became smaller until it disappeared in her presence. 

“Li…liar….” She started whispering to herself, as she wiped the tears that kept flowing on her face. 

Irene who was still in shocked kept murmuring to herself, as she picked up her expensive Hermes Bag, when Sunmi, her professor made a sudden appearance, the older woman was carrying a lot of folders her students from the other classes just submitted to her and was on her way to the faculty room. 

“Miss Bae are you okay?” She asks her beautiful Omega student who was murmuring to herself like she was talking to someone. 

“A-Ah…yes…Professor…hello.” A force smile and greeting given by Irene to her. 

“Are you sure?” The concern professor asks. 

“Yes.” Irene nodded and bowed. 

“I didn’t expect to see you in the music department’s building...unlike me who’s a professor who has multiple classes in different departments.” Sunmi tells the uninvested girl in her attempt to make conversation. 

“Do you still have classes Miss Bae?” 

“No…I’m on my way home now…Professor.” 

“Oh I see, safe trip then~” Sunmi says her farewell and tried to bow to the younger woman but because of the heavy folders she was carrying she struggled. 

The professor was making her way to the elevator when she stopped. 

“Oh shoot…Miss Bae?” 

“Y-Yes?” 

“If it’s not a bother…can you please go back to the discussion room? I seemed to have left my phone there…and with all this papers and folders I’m carrying, I think it will be a struggle for me to go back…so it would be a huge help if you can help by grabbing my phone for me, please?” Her professor begged. 

“ _This will show Seungwan that I’m not selfish right? That I respect and understand people too..._ ” Irene asks herself. 

“Okay.” A disoriented Irene followed. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, EMPTY CLASSROOM **

Irene was still feeling disoriented as she got shock with the argument she had with Seungwan, she couldn’t even process the things she said for it was too much honesty and reality all in one day… 

But she was focusing to find the professor’s phone, as she believes it will be a step up from showing Seungwan she’s not all that bad. 

“ _You’re so childish and pathetic._ ” The voice tells her. 

“ _This is the same behavior you kept trying to do, when you bathe to remove the blood on your face and body, even dressed yourself in the best clothes you have in your childish pathetic attempt to make your Omega drunk mother love you again right?_ ” 

“Stop that.” She murmured to herself. 

“ _What? Remember what she told you when you entered her bedroom and tried hugging her while she slept?_ ” 

_ “GET OUT!”  _

_ “GET THE FUCK OUT!”  _

_ “YOU RUIN MY LIFE!”  _

“Seungwan won’t ever say that to me…” Irene murmured as she tried finding the phone. 

“ _You keep saying things she won’t do to you…but she already left you…like I told you so._ ” 

“We just had a squabble…she’s different from that alcoholic scum.” She tried arguing again with the voice. 

“Yes, this will make Seungwan see I’m not selfish, that I respect and understand people too.” Irene finally smiled, as she saw the phone under the desk’s drawer, but it was short lived when she realized something in her body was awakening. 

It was her cursed Heat… 

Irene Bae no longer was using her pills, because she had Seungwan…but not today…thankfully she remembered Sunmi was a Beta, she just has to give the phone to her and she will drive back home…the Omega who was about to have her heat rushes to the door, when a familiar handsome suitor of hers, entered and locks the door. 

“Irene-ssi”

It was Amber. 

** THE FOLLOWING THINGS IN THIS SCENE IS  **

** -TRIGGER WARNING- **

** SKIP IF YOU HAVE A WEAK HEART, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **

“Get the fuck out of my way right now!” Irene shouted. 

“You know you’re so rude…I’m just trying to have a decent talk with you…but you keep brushing me off with that stupid attitude of yours.” The Alpha approaches coolly the very red Omega. 

“Fine…let’s talk…but let’s do it tomorrow.” Irene exhaled and rushes to walk away from the persistent suitor of hers, but Irene suddenly shrieked as she realizes she was being pulled by Amber to her side. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you-“Irene is interrupted by the persistent suitor. 

“You’re in heat Irene-ssi, it’s my job as an Alpha to help you with that.” Amber smiled and even licked her lips like she was ready to pounce on her. 

“Fuck off Amber, let me go!” She tries fighting her off and pushes the Alpha but as her Heat was getting stronger, the Runt of the Alpha named, Amber was reacting worse to her and made her bolder in making sure the Omega stays with her today. 

“No, I’ll let you go if you let me fuck you in this room right now.” Amber’s sanity was washing away with her lust for the Omega she can finally take advantage of, was in Heat and no one can help nor save Irene. 

“I’ll die first before you can fuck me!” Irene knees the Alpha’s crotch. 

“You fucking bitch!” The black pixie haired Amber whined, she was trying to regain her strength and saw Irene now was able to unlock the door when she runs to her and pushes her hand to close the door again. 

“AH!” Irene shouted as Amber pulled her head with her hair to drag her back to the center of the room. 

The Omega kept fighting back, but Amber pushes her on the carpeted floor and started choking Irene, who was losing her strength but tries to fight back again. 

“I was trying to be nice, but you just had to be such an asshole to me don’t you?” Amber’s gripped tightens and sees a unique glittering pink powder dust circling around the room, it also started to reek of a sweet floral scent that made her more feel the urge to fuck Irene. 

As the light brown curly haired girl finally loses her strength, Amber starts unzipping her pants. 

“Don’t worry, Irene-ssi, I’ll make sure you’ll get the best breeding experience ever.” She smiled at the girl she was about to take advantage of. 

Irene with the little strength she had while in Heat, flashes her left hand’s middle finger. 

“Yeah sure, fuck me…don’t worry I’ll fuck you too…literally.” Amber started unzipping the weak in Heat Omega’s pants. 

Irene tried digging her nails on the Alpha, but she was too weak…

“S-Seungwan…” She weakly cried as she called for the Alpha’s name. 

“No one can hear you.” The Alpha who was about to rape her replied. 

“GET OFF HER FUCKER!” A familiar voice shouted and used a chair to bash on Amber’s head. 

She pulls the pixie haired Alpha away from Irene, and zips Irene’s pants back. 

“Irene-ssi? Are you okay?” The person had a handkerchief on her face for she was covering her nose from the pink dust floral sweet scent the Omega in Heat was giving. 

It was hard to discern who this person was, but the blue hair and the voice gave it away, so she answered. 

“Byu-Byul-ssi?” She called for her. 

“Come on stand up.” She fixes Irene’s hair, the girl was startled with Byul’s touch, but finally let her fix her hair. 

Amber runs to the door to escape, and almost bumps onto Sunmi who went back to the room, after hearing a commotion. 

“Oh my God, Miss Bae!?’ Sunmi shouted from the door in her shock at seeing how disheveled Irene looked and realized the girl was suffering the consequences Omegas’ was ridden with. 

“Professor…please take her…I think I can’t take it anymore…her smell…” The Alpha who saved Irene now hands her to Sunmi as she felt herself being taken over by the strong sweet flower scent Irene was exuding. 

“Come on let’s get you to the clinic fast.” Sunmi wraps Irene with her hand to protect her. 

“Byul-ssi…thank you.” Irene turns her head to thank the blue haired Alpha.

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, HALLWAY  **

Seungwan was sitting on one of the benches, the hallway had, she was drinking her orange juice bottle as she kept trying to calm herself down, the Alpha didn’t expect she would get into a heavy argument with Irene. 

Students began running in the hallway…like they were trying to search for whatever commotion that caught their attention. 

“Yah, come on hurry up!” 

“Hold on! It’s not like we’ll get to see Irene-ssi there! She was taken to the clinic right?” 

Two students was holding hands as they passed Seungwan while they talk, it made the purple haired girl swallow nervously, she stood and shouted at the two unnamed students. 

“What happened with Irene?” Her nervous question. 

“Oh…uh…Amber Liu, the famous heartthrob Alpha almost took advantage of Irene, they said she was in Heat, good thing the new transferee, Miss Byul Moon, swoop in like a handsome savior and saved Irene before she was taken advantage and-“ The student didn’t even finish talking. 

Seungwan dropped her orange juice and started running, she didn’t even knew where the fucking clinic was in the university, but she knew she had to get to Irene fast. 

All the courage and honesty she had when she left Irene in the hallway by the Music Club made her feel nothing but regret…regret in leaving Irene all alone and defenseless. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CLINIC **

**_ Gwansun University Clinic. _ **

It was a quiet afternoon, the nurse in charge was just spending her time watching a kdrama on her phone, when she got startled by the loud pushing force a purple haired girl did who was sweaty like she ran so hard just to get here. 

“Yah! Some of the students are resting, please don’t create such loud noises!” The nurse lectured the girl. 

The purple haired girl kept panting as she approached the desk of the nurse. 

“I-I’m sorry…ha….ha….ha….but….ha….can you tell me…if Miss…Irene…ha…Bae…is here?” Seungwan asks. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CLINIC **

The nurse and Seungwan reach the private room Omegas are quarantined, whenever they have unexpected heats…Seungwan was so nervous, while the nurse entered first to check on her patient, she finally came out to speak with the purple haired girl. 

“Yeah, she’s fine…she told me to let you enter.” The nurse tells her.

“Thank you-“ 

“No funny business inside…understand?” A threat made by the nurse to Seungwan. 

“I understand.” Seungwan bowed. 

** GWANSUN UNIVERSITY, CLINIC **

Seungwan entered the room and saw Irene calmly standing, humming…while wearing her heels again. 

“Irene.” She didn’t even know why of all things that was the first thing she said as she entered the room of the Omega. 

“Oh hi Seungwan~” Irene used her real name…but it felt like a huge pang when she called the purple haired girl with her birth given name. 

She took her Hermes purple bag which was resting on the small table the room had, and was now walking to the door. 

“Seungwan come on let’s go home, I’m really famish…maybe I’ll ask Madame Beaumont to cook a rare steak for me, I’m sure your hungry too, so let’s rush back home.” The calm and happy vibe Irene was showing didn’t feel like a show at all. 

Which made the Alpha so terrified and guilty down to her gut…Seungwan finally breaks down and falls on the floor to her knees. 

“Irene...I’m so sorry.” Seungwan apologizes as she kept crying by the floor her knees were on, and even held on Irene’s legs like she didn’t want to go home until the real Irene reacted to her.

The younger girl was ready to get a beating again from the Omega she left all alone and in exchange got almost taken advantage, but Irene just caresses her cheeks. 

“It’s okay…don’t apologize…you broke your promise but that’s fine…Irene was being selfish of you right?” She tells the girl who kept tearing her eyes out. 

With those words, Seungwan knew Irene was telling her indirectly that it was Seungwan’s fault but Irene was far over from feeling any anger at the girl who shouted at her in the hallway a while ago. 

“Irene I’m so-“ She didn’t finish her sentence. 

“Irene will just go to the comfort room, don’t worry it’s inside the clinic, also the nurse gave me a Heat suppressant pill so no dangers for Irene…after I’m done, let’s go home okay?” Irene kisses her forehead. 

The brown curly haired Omega kept humming to herself as she exits the room for a sec, while leaving the purple haired Alpha all alone in the room still on her knees in shock. 

Seungwan’s eyes kept flowing the tears on her face that didn’t have any expression but shock. 

“Irene…I’m so sorry….I’m the selfish one…” Was what Seungwan wanted to say but didn’t get the courage to do so as Irene stopped her from doing so, so she whispered it to herself. 

She falls on the floor, so ashamed of her actions that almost caused Irene to be taken advantage off, she covers her face as she quietly cries on her own, while repeating the words she didn’t get to say to the Omega who Seungwan promised to be with forever. 

“I’m the selfish one…”

“I’m the selfish one…”

“I’m the selfish one…”

“I’m the selfish one…”

“I’m the selfish one…”

Seungwan cried and cried by the room’s floor she laid on. 

** AUTHOR’S NOTE: **

Hello!

Okay the last scenes were heavy right? Let’s breathe for a sec…1…2…3! 

We good now? 

Let go straight ahead with the breakdowns.

_ **THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:** _   
  


  * _MINA, MRS. LEE AND SUNMI_  
  
Okay some might get confused with how I wrote the scenes concerning these characters, so let me connect them dots for you.  
  
President Myoui (the president Taeyeon and Byul were talking about)….was said to have died without any wife or children…so why does Mina have the same last name? Hmmmm….  
  
From the hints I have been writing, Sunmi seems to be out for revenge and is plotting to make a few people part of her revenge plan…question is…who is she planning to hit with her revenge? Is it Seungwan because she is the daughter of Yuri? Who they claim to have killed the President that seems to be related to Sunmi?  
  
But she told Seungwan that Yuri was an innocent person right? And she even wanted the purple haired child to be part of their household if she can’t take living with the Baes anymore….  
  
So Sunmi’s revenge must be for Taeyeon? But why? Hmm….we will dwell on that in the coming chapters…but if you have your theories you can drop it in the comments.  
  

  * _TAEYEON’S UNRELIABLE RECALLING OF THE HISTORY_  
  
Notice how I wrote her retelling the past events to Byul?  
  
She would use words like:  
  
 _“but still they decided to keep that purple haired girl”  
“adopted nothing but trouble daughter”_  
  
And how she was being described as irritated or angered as she told the story, some commenters already guessed that Taeyeon seems to have a problem with the fact that even when Yuri is not the real daughter of the BAEs, she was better than her and that is CORRECT my dear readers.  
  
It is proven further that most probably why she married Jessica was because she knew Yuri was in love with her, so is Tiffany the same? Was she something Taeyeon just wanted to conquer? Hmmm….  
  
By the way if you are asking if Yuri did kill herself or not…in Chapter 4 there is a scene there about marking where Hwasa and Nayeon are discussing about…so if you understood the conversation they had there, that is the major clue if Yuri really did kill herself or not.  
  

  * _SUPPRESSANTS_  
  
So I hope now you understood why it’s such a mystery for why the Alpha suppressants are banned, and why Seungwan didn’t know it as well, the suppressants will play a major part in the story guys that’s why I keep inserting a lot of it in the story.  
  

  * _3-SOME_  
  
As early as now I will be spoiling you the endgame, it’s possible that I will go on the route of polygamy for the ending, with the candidates over Seungwan’s heart since I’m loving all the chemistry of Seungwan with Irene, Mina and now Rose.  
  

  * _LOVE SONG BY SARA BAREILLES_  
  
I really wanted to insert this song to the story since it spoke about how Seungwan felt about Irene, she might not have ask Seungwan to write her a love song in a literal sense, but her demands that she kept pressuring for Seungwan to meet was what made the song important for the chapter.  
  
That’s why when she sang this song to which she knew the lyrics too since she told Wheein she loved this song eversince, the song made her express all the emotions she kept hiding from Irene.  
  
Sidenote it’s quite scary to imagine that Irene was just there staring at them singing right? Lol at Wheein hiding behind at the drums set.  
  

  * _ROSE_  
  
Is she an enemy? Is she pretending? Answer is no guys.  
  
Rose’s explanation of the events why she hid herself from Irene are true, she didn’t want to rock the boat since she felt so scared of Irene and had her own problems. But she does have her intentions which we will get to explore more as she plays a pivotal part in the coming chapters.  
  

  * _THE LAST STRAW_  
  
Okay let’s dive in to the most important scene of this chapter and my favorite scene as well!  
  
Seungwan finally exploding at Irene, from the frustration I read with the readers’ comments, because of how Irene acts, I just wanna say I’m happy to see that kind of reaction, since as I said the chapters are more geared on Seungwan’s POV, so if you read chapter 6 feeling much more annoyed and angered with how Irene acts I really wanna just say again congrats.  
  
Because this is what Seungwan has been feeling especially in chapter 4, 5 and 6, and exploding at her finally made her show her real self to Irene, and this led to explanation on why Irene was acting this way.  
  
Other than her fucked up trauma, since no one taught her of what’s right and wrong because of her amazing neglecting parents, she firmly believes that the blame that broke her perfect family, is to be put on Tiffany and this would also explain why she hates Seungwan seeking the love and affection she needs from her lover which is Irene.  
  
Because she attributes the clinginess and embraces Seungwan needs from her as the same, when little Seungwan was clinging to her mother (not knowing Seungwan was clinging to her mother since Tiffany was the only one Seungwan had at that point when they moved into the Grey Mansion)  
  
But due to poor Irene’s refusal to grow and move on, she keeps insisting Seungwan’s idea of LOVE AND AFFECTION is equal to = TIFFANY SON.  
  
Let me just add the fact why Irene is quite over sexual is because that’s her idea of showing love to Seungwan, but as we already saw from chapter 5 and earlier in this chapter in the stables, Seungwan was aware that sex was not just the component to a REAL LOVE.  
  
This is further proven when she um…*coughs* masturbated *coughs* instead of feeling good after she did it with the imagination of Mina in her mind, she just felt so guilty and more pathetic after….also I just recalled, remember when she told Irene when she was jacking off with the thought of Irene in her room? What did she feel then too? She felt pathetic…since deep down Seungwan knew her lust at this point was just a collection of her thirst for a healthier & genuine intimacy with someone.   
  

  * _IRENE AND SEUNGWAN AFTER THE ATTEMPTED ASSAULT_  
  
I’m sorry guys, for putting you through that scene, I remembered that scene in **Life As An Alpha by Visa0003** (one of the WENRENE Omegaverse I highly recommend to all of you guys too, also this Omegaverse is fluffier so ya’ll really enjoy it) where Amber almost took advantage of Irene too T.T   
  
Anyways *spoiler alert* Seungwan saved Irene there…  
  
But here we got to see it was Byul who saved her, and she will be a major character onwards guys, is she an enemy? Is she really not attracted to Irene? How is that she was able to save Irene? When the musical department was different from the department she was enrolling? Hmmm….  
  
It’s such an ache in the heart right? To see Seungwan finally trying to free herself from Irene’s abuse, but because Irene was almost taken advantage she felt guiltier and now will sink deeper. The last scene really affected me since I felt so heart broken for both Irene and Seungwan…  
  
Because you saw that even if Irene was twisted in her mind, she was trying to fix the situation to make Seungwan see she’s not that fucked up…but this attempted assault she almost had is going to make things worse for the both of them T.T  
  
Anyways that’s why I said this fanfic is serious angst.  
  
Also as I always say, I will not be discussing some parts in the chapter for I want you all to find the hidden plots I put in the story yourselves since I believe in all of you…ahe~  
  

  * _NEXT CHAPTER CLUES JUSEYO?_  
  
Okay…hehehehe.  
  
Let me just say the next chapter is already outlined, and my favorite chapter yet, it has Angst guys, but no more trigger warning assaults like this chapter had, and I just wanna say you don’t wanna skip that chapter since it would focus more on the dynamics of Irene and Seungwan…and the other characters…after all this is a romance fanfic right?  
  
Anyways what I’m trying to say is see you next time, I find this fanfic healing my writing woes, so you might see another update next Sunday!



** Can you readers please do me a favor and comment your reaction? What is your take on Irene and Seungwan now? Are you siding with Irene or Seungwan? Are you okay with the possible polygamy? What’s your whole take on the chapter? Did you like it? Did you feel like you wanted to cry or punch the wall like Seungwan? T.T  **   
  
Author-nim just wants to know juseyooooo~ 

Please stay healthy ya’ll and see you next time!

** -potatomushroom  **   
  
  
  
  



End file.
